Alien Watch in a Monster School
by Emblemfan1
Summary: Christian Hawke is a boy with a tragic past that he tries to hide. After becoming a Plumber, he is given a mission to build a bridge between the world of humans and monsters. What kind of challenges await him in quest for peace. Will his bonds with his new friends help in his task or will they lead him to further despair. Armed with his new Omnitrix, anything is possible.
1. Fact file

**Alien watch in a monster school plan:**

Story name: Alien Watch in a Monster School

Type of story: Crossover (Ben 10 and Rosario + Vampire, but may have characters from other shows joining.)

Main character: OC with a new omnitrix model (He will be called Christian Hawke)

Main love interest : Moka Akashiya

Other love interests: Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, Ruby Tojo, TBC (possibly)

Other members of the Newspaper Club: Ginei Morioka, Zackery Orion

Main character appearance:

Christian's appearance: Brown Hair with a short fringe, brown eyes and average but handsome features. He normally wears the Youkai academy uniform. His casual clothes normally consist of a black jacket, white shirt with two grey rectangles just below the neck, blue jeans and wears blue and white trainers with blue streaks at the back.

Christian's Personality: Christian is kind, understanding and will do anything for a friend, even if it will kill him. He easily empathises with Moka when he hears her back story as it is similar to his own. Christian gets aggravated by strong people who look down on others and hates bullies and perverts. At the beginning he is protective of himself and doesn't really open up about his feelings. He becomes better at opening up his feelings as the story progresses. Christian is able to see the potential in anyone and will try to make others see it too. He doesn't like to fight but will do it if necessary. He is determined to build the bridge between Monsters and Humans so that he can stay with his friends. Christian is very serious but does have a sense of humour that develops over his time at the academy. He prefers to be called Chris. He falls in love with Moka as soon as they meet but is afraid to admit his feelings because he fears she won't feel the same. He doesn't understand Kanji very well. He tries to hide his hurt through good will and his general attitude, however on rare occasions; he lets it out and cuts himself off from people for a few days.

Christian's History: Christian was orphaned at a young age after his parents were killed in an alien raid (his parents were Plumbers). Christian was taken in by the Plumbers. He was taken care of by Max Tennyson and he is close to Ben and Gwen Tennyson, who are like his siblings. He spent the last two years training in the Plumber Academy and graduated with honours. He is also an expert in hand to hand combat. Despite being brought up alongside Ben and Gwen, he was a lonely child and never really managed to make many friends. Because of the loss of his parents he became very shy and not very open about his feelings. His protective nature diminishes as he spends time with his friends. He is sent to Youkai academy to learn more about the school and what they do as well as find out about the different types of monsters that go to the school as well as their opinions of humans. He is given his own omnitrix in order to hide his true identity from the students and faculty; however he is only able to access 15 alien forms at the start to reduce suspicion. Christian has trained in using them with Ben before coming to Youkai academy. He is entered into the academy under the suspicion he is a doppelganger.

Christians Skills and hobbies: He is extremely athletic and quite intelligent. He is an expert in hand to hand combat making him a threat in both human and alien form. He loves snowboarding. He enjoys writing short stories and is good at art. Due to his plumber training, he is an experienced tactician an always has a plan. He also enjoys card games as he played a lot when he was a kid.

Christians Omnitrix: It is similar to Ben's current one but has a black frame instead of a white one. The interface looks like the one from the prototype Omnitrix's first form. There are buttons at the side of the Omnitrix that allows Christian to scroll through his selections. The interface does have a touch screen which Christian can use to unlock new features. The Omnitrix is also able to collect Monster DNA, but only if Christian chooses to, and even then the monsters have to touch the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix is able to fix any abnormalities that affect the users or others DNA, however it is unable to fix them is the abnormality has bonded with the users DNA. Christian is able to maintain alien/monster form for 15 minutes. There is an Ultimate Alien feature, begrudgingly added by Azmuth upon Max's request in case of emergencies. The Omnitrix also has a universal translator that allows Christian to understand any language and everyone else to understand him; however it doesn't translate Japanese writing for him. There will be a voice command feature, as well as a delayed change feature. There is a quick change feature. When selecting a form, it shows the alien options by showing a hologram of the alien Omnitrix has a secondary user feature. Christian can choose someone he trusts and they will be able to activate Omnitrix features with a command word or action.

Aliens Christian has access to: Diamondhead, XLR8, Astrodactyl, Blitzwolfer, Way Big, Humunogsaur, Rath, Big Chill, Ripjaws, Spidermonkey, Kickin Hawk, Feedback, Cannonbolt, Grey Matter and Swampfire.

Second OC 

All creative rights go to Lewamus Prime (From the reviews of this Fanfiction)

Name: Zackery Orion

Nickname: Zack or Z

Appearance: Zack has Black hair that is a bit long and spiky, he is thin with a little build up of muscle with some abs. His skin has a light tan. His face is angular and considered by the girls of the academy to be very handsome. He has sky blue eyes with a red scar on his left eye

Age:16

Clothes: He wears a long hooded black jacket with red flames and blue lines, a undershirt red T-shirt even a white tank inside and has a black leather gloves, blue pocket pants and black sneakers with sliver and blue lines.

Personality: he is a Goofball, helpful, modest and funny. He makes people laugh at his actions or jokes. He is a heroic person with good intentions. He is extremely strong and fast-moving, making him a dangerous person if you are on his bad side. He is very kind and gentle to people on his good side. He's nice and innocence with a kind and has a positive attitude towards almost everything and everyone he encounters. He's the kind of person who sees everybody he meets as a potential friend. He possesses very good manners though he is prone to being childish. He is loyal and fearless he has experienced near death situations. He knows more than most about the consequences of dying. He has a very strong emphasis on keeping promises and friendship. He is very intelligent. Girls see him as a cute person and want to hug him or kiss him sometimes. Overall he is a serious but nice guy however he has a short hot-temper that is dangerous if he goes out of control. He is a very good fighter. Like Christian, he is will to sacrifice himself to protect his friends. He fears almost nothing.

Likes: Teasing, foods, music, having fun, games, watching TV, helping people, planting, animals, meats, dessert, root beer(A soda like)

Dislikes: Perverts, Veggies(sometime), heartless jerks, bullies, people who hurt or insult his friends or family, being push around, someone doing something stupid, someone ruining his root beer, people who lied to someone and used someone as a weapons

Hobbies: Drawing, cooking, watching the sky, playing video games, sleeping, doing work, training, pranking

Story: To be revealed

Zack's Omnitrix: It is the same as Christian's but the Omnitrix is blue colour version. Zack does not need to activate it to transform and he does not have a time limit

Zack's 45 Aliens: Armodrillo, Arctiguana, Big Chill, Brainstorm, Pesky Dust, Diamondhead, Echo Echo, Fasttrack, Goop, Gravattack, Humungousaur, Jetray, Lodestar, NRG, Rath, Spidermonkey, Swampfire, Ball Weevil, Ghostfreak, Whampire, Gutrot, Shocksquatch, Spitter, Frankenstrike, Upchuck, Brainstorm, Heatblast, Chromastone, Way Big, Feedback, Four Arms, Toepick, AmpFibian, Water Hazard, Clockwork, FeedBack, Upgrade, Snare-oh, Cannonbolt, Eye Guy, Blitzwolfer, Bloxx, Buzzshock, Nanomech, Stinkfly

Zack calls his Omnitrix The Ultramatrix


	2. Chapter 1

**This is my first Crossover** **story. I hope that you all enjoy. Please remember to review and leave your comments. All criticism is welcome and will be acted upon. This will begin as a one shot. If people enjoy this Fic then I shall continue writing. This takes place during Ben 10 Omniverse, but no one knows Ben's secret identity or that aliens exist. The OC is based off an old friend of mine who I haven't seen in a long time. Just to let everyone know, this is going to follow the manga of Rosario+Vampire but will have some anime elements. Enjoy!**

"**..." Speech**

'**...' Quote **

'_**H****i' Thought**_

**Alien Watch in a Monster School**

**A New Hero on the Block**

Deep in the outskirts of Japan countryside, a mysterious bus trudged its way down the long, narrow, empty road as sakura blossoms fell from the nearby trees that covered the sides of the roads. To anyone who could see the bus, they would have thought it to be you average, everyday school bus. It was yellow in colour with a long green strip along the side. There was nothing peculiar about the bus itself, however the bus driver was a different story. He was dressed in a professional's bus driver's attire, which consisted of a blue suit and hat which hid the top half of his face from view. Dust covered the shoulders of the suit making it look as if it had not been washed. The driver was very thin and slouched over the wheel of the vehicle. He sported a thin moustache beneath his nose. A lit cigar stuck out of his mouth. Every so often a puff of smoke would rise from the cigar, only to leave the bus through the drivers open window. Despite being hidden beneath the shadow of his hat, you could tell where the bus driver's eyes were as they seemed to shine through the dark like orbs of light.

The bus had one lone passenger. He was a fifteen year old, Caucasian American who was staring out of one of the bus windows, observing the Japanese countryside. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and average but handsome features. He was skinny but did have some muscle tone from his hard training regimen. He was dressed in a school uniform which consisted of a white, buttoned shirt, a red tie and a green blazer. He also sported a pair of brown trousers and black sneakers. At his side was a grey suitcase. On his wrist was a strange black, mechanical watch with white rims. Its surface had a green hour glass symbol. If you were to look in this boy's eyes you would see a slight sadness that seemed to seek for a sense of belonging.

This boy's name was Christian Hawke. However those close to him called his Chris.

Christian was a recent graduate of the Plumber Academy. The Plumbers were a secret organisation of intergalactic police officer that dealt with the affairs of alien criminals that would dare to attack Planet Earth.

As the journey progressed, the new Plumber replayed the events in his head that had lead him to be in this situation.

_Flashback_

_Christian stood in the control hub of the underground Plumber headquarters in Bellwood. He had called upon by Max Tennyson, a magister of the Plumbers, to receive an important mission. The new Plumber was waiting patiently for said person to arrive. _

_Within a few minutes, Max arrived, coming out of the lift that came from the secret entrance in an undercover plumbing shop above the surface. However, to Christian's surprise, Max was not alone. Max's grandson and one of Christian's only friends, Ben Tennyson, was there alongside his grandfather._

_Max was a heavyset man with short grey hair. He would always be wearing Hawaiian shirts which were normally red with grey and purple flower designs. Ben was one year older than Christian and had a similar build. He had short brown hair and green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt that had a green line going down its centre. There was a symbol of a 10 in the centre of that line. The famous Omnitrix was on his left wrist. _

_Christian saluted the two of them. "Magister Tennyson." He said as he greeted Max with a handshake before turning and giving Ben a nod, which was gladly returned. "Ben."_

_Max shook his head at the greeting and placed his hand on Christian's shoulder gently. "Now Chris, you know you don't need to be so formal. I have known you since you were a toddler and have taken care of you ever since-." Max stopped suddenly looking in to the sad eyes of the boy in front of him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-". This time it was Christian's turn to stop Max. _

"_Don't worry, it's fine." He replied sadly, however the look in his eyes showed a greater pain._

_A awkward silence filled the control room before it was broken by Ben coughing into his hand. "Grandpa, perhaps we should tell Chris about his mission." He said as he gave Christian a cheeky grin. _

_Max nodded to his grandson, relieved for the change in topic. "Yes, I believe your right Ben." His tone then changed to a serious one. "Chris, we are going to send you on a mission to Japan." _

_Christian's eyes widened slightly. "Japan? Why Japan?"_

_Max walked over to one of the many monitors in the control room. After pressing a few keys, the screen changed to show the country of Japan. A red circle outlined a location in the south of the country. Afterwards Max turned back to address Christian. "What you learn in the next few minutes is to remain within the four of us." _

"_Four?" Christian asked, looking around the almost empty control room. Only himself, Max and Ben were in the large room. "Who is the fourth?" _

"_I believe I can answer that question." A voice answered that was riddled with wisdom. _

_Once again, a wide eyed Christian looked around the room only to see the smiling faces of Max and Ben. _

"_Who said that?" He asked, utterly confused. _

"_That would be me." The voice spoke again. It seemed to originate to the left of Christian. Turning towards the voice, Christian saw a small alien standing on top of a briefcase. The alien was tiny, no bigger than his hand. It had grey clammy skin with a strangely shaped head and had two green, bulbous eyes. He had two whiskers on either side of his face and two beneath his chin that made seem as if he had a beard, adding to the wise atmosphere that the alien projected. He wore a green robe that went down to the alien's feet. Christian knew exactly who this alien was. _

"_Azmuth!?" Christian exclaimed in surprise. What was the smartest being the three universes, arguably five, doing at a briefing for his first mission?_

_Ben walked up to his friend and clapped in the back. "Everything is going to be explained in a moment dude. And trust me you are going to be ecstatic with the bonus prize." He explained with a smirk on his face. _

_Christian raised a questioning eyebrow before nodding and turning back to the patiently waiting Max. "Alright listen up Chris because this is going to be important."_

_Christian nodded and began to listen to what Max had to say. "Now, you know that Plumbers are meant to protect the Earth from alien attacks. Well, aliens aren't the only beings that are unknown to the human population."_

_Christian looked at the old man strangely but remained silent._

"_Monsters are also out there in the world living normal lives." Max continued to explain._

"_What!?" Christian exclaimed, earning a smirk from Ben who had reacted in the same way Christian had when he had heard this._

"_It's true" Ben cut in. "The plumbers apparently discovered there existence years ago but were unable to do any further investigations due to all the alien attacks." _

_Max nodded confirming what Ben had said before he continued. "However due to the work that Ben had done with the Omnitrix, we have decided that it is time that we build the bridge that will connect the human and monster worlds."_

_Needless to say, Christian was overwhelmed by the new information. Monsters exist and lived within human society; this was a huge amount to take in. _

_After recovering he asked. "So what has got to do with my assignment?"_

_Max smiled before answering. "We have received Intel that deep in Japan there is a school known as 'Yokai Academy'. It is a school that specialises in teaching monsters how to interact with people in a human society." Max explained. "This is where you come in, Chris. We plan on sending you in so that you can learn about the Yokai at the school and to let them know that humans are ready to make peace with them." _

"_So, you want me to go back to school and build a bridge between our species and theirs." Christian summed up._

"_Exactly." Max confirmed before his face took a more serious look. "However, there is something you must know." He paused slightly, as if debating whether to tell Christian what he knew. After a moment he continued. "Our Intel has also told us that the academy doesn't allow humans to enter the school. If one is caught upon its grounds, he is executed immediately."_

_For the umpteenth time, Christian's eyes widened. "If that is true then how am I supposed to enter the school?" _

_Ben smile widened as this was part he had been waiting for. "That's where Azmuth comes in." He said._

_All eyes turned to the small alien who had remained silent since making his presence known. _

"_Ahem." The alien began. "We are going to give you a device that will you seem like a Yokai," He explained, jumping down from the briefcase and turning to open it. "Max asked me to assist you on this matter and asked me to make you this." Azmuth continued to explain as he opened the briefcase to reveal what was inside. Christian was at a loss for words as he looked at the object. It was a small black watch with a green hour glass on the face. _

"_Is that a-" Christian started, still at a loss. _

"_Yep" Ben confirmed. "Christian, say hello to your very own Omnitrix."_

_Christian slowly stepped forward and took the watch from the case. He admired it and its craftsmanship quickly before strapping the device to his left wrist. _

"_I don't know what to say." Christian said, never taking his eyes of the watch._

"_Then don't say anything and allow me to explain the features that this version of the Omnitrix includes." Azmuth said a hint of annoyance in his tone. _

_Christian immediately stopped looking at his new Omnitrix and turned his attention to the smartest being in the room. _

_Azmuth, satisfied he had Christian's attention, began to explain. "This Omnitrix is like Ben's in many ways. It has the DNA of all the aliens that Ben has in his Omnitrix however you only have access to 15 of them and will be able to maintain these forms for 15 minutes. However this Omnitrix was not fully completed meaning that you may time out earlier than expected in some situations. These forms have been chosen by myself, Max and Ben here to help you keep up the appearance of a monster during you time at the school. You will be able to unlock more at some point when your position in the school is at a point where you will not be suspected. The Omnitrix does have a scanner but in order to avoid suspicion by turning in to your classmates, it has been deactivated. You can choose to turn it on with a command code which I shall diverge to you later, however even if it is on you must have that monster touch the Omnitrix's interface."_

"_Okay." Christian said, nodding in understanding. _

"_Furthermore" Azmuth continued. "This Omnitrix is equipped with a universal translator, meaning you will be able to understand your classmates and teachers. However this does not mean you will understand everything. The Omnitrix is unable to translate words or lettering written down on paper. This means that you will still have to learn Japanese Kanji."_

"_Great." Christian deadpanned._

_Amused, Azmuth continued. "As we are unsure of what these monsters are capable of, I have made this Omnitrix with a feature the prototype had. it is able to fix any abnormalities that may affect you or another, just in case you are affected by an disease that is unknown to us." The alien coughed into his hand and scowled at Max and Ben before continuing. "Upon the request of these two, I have, begrudgingly added the evolutionary feature the Ultimatrix had to this Omnitrix. Just in case you face a threat that a normal alien would not be able to handle."_

_Christian looked back to the omnitrix, surprised by just how much his new equipment could do._

"_Is there anything else I need to know?" Christian asked._

"_Yes. The Omnitrix has a secondary user feature. You can choose someone who you trust and they will be able to activate omnitrix feature with a command word or action. Do you understand?" Azmuth asked._

"_Yes." Christian confirmed. "Thank you Azmuth, I will not make you regret this decision."_

_Azmuth looked unimpressed and turned around facing away from the boy. "Heh, You had better not, you have no idea of the trouble it took to make that thing." With those last words, he disappeared in a flash or green light. _

_After Azmuth had left, Max walked over to the new Omnitrix bearer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon son, we have a lot to do before you leave in a month. You are going to need training with your new equipment which Ben will help you get the hang of. Also you are going to need to learn some Japanese Kanji in order to complete the school work that you are going to receive." _

_Christian nodded. "Yes sir."_

_Ben came up next to his friend. "Come on Chris! Let's take that baby for a test drive!" he cried before running of towards the training rooms._

_Christian smirked, also excited. "You're on!" he called back, chasing after him._

_End flashback_

Christian remembered all of the training he had done and the knowledge he would need for this mission. He took another look at his Omnitrix. His Omnitrix. He still wasn't used to saying that. Christian was still unsure whether he was actually worthy of such power. However, if he wanted to prove himself, what better way than uniting two races.

Closing his eyes, Christian pointed his head towards the sky and said. "Mom, Dad, I'll make you proud of me. Just you wait and see."

Christian was brought out of his thoughts by the bus driver's creepy voice. "So...you gonna be a freshman at Yokai Academy, eh?" He asked, never taking his eyes of the road.

"Yes, sir." Jake answered, thankful for the Omnitrix's translation settings.

With a light chuckle, the bus driver let out a puff of smoke from his cigar before continuing. "Then you'd better prepare yourself mentally. It's not exactly a school for the faint of heart..." He gave another chuckle as the bus entered a dark tunnel. "I hope you said all your goodbyes. Because as soon as we come out of this long, long tunnel you'll see the academy." He turned his head slightly so Christian could see the glow of one of his eyes, a sly smirk on his face. "And perhaps never see anything again."

Christian just smirked. "Can't be any worse than what I've been through in my life." He suddenly became depressed as he thought about his parents. "Defiantly can't be any worse."

The rest of the journey was travelled in silence as Christian sulked in silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within a few minutes the bus emerged from the other end of the tunnel. Once the bus had come to a stop Christian got off the bus allowing him to see the area in which he would be staying for the next few years. The bus stop was on the edge of a cliff that overlooked a blood red ocean, the sky was grim and there was a scraggly forest was in view. It seemed that the entire forest was leafless and dead. A scarecrow with a sign the read 'Yokai Academy' was near him and pointed towards a building masked in shadow about a mile down a path that lead into the forest. Taking in the sights Christian gave his thanks to the bus driver and then, suitcase in hand, began to make his way towards the path.

The bus driver watched him disappear into the forest before turning back towards the steering wheel of his bus. "Good luck, kid." With those words, he drove away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian continued to walk down the narrow pathway that led through the dead forest. As he walked, he admired his surroundings. The forest was even creepier now than it had been looking at it from the outside. Tombstones littered the sides of the path and devil like crows with red eyes watched him as he walked through the forest.

"This is even freakier than I thought." Christian muttered to himself with a sigh.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a screeching sound and someone shout.

"Look out!" Came a female voice.

Before he could even react, Christian felt something that felt like a bicycle tyre, slam into his back. Sending both him and the owner of the Female voice, flying.

The two tumble on the ground before they came to an abrupt stop. Groaning, Christian lifted himself of the ground and did a quick check to make sure nothing was broken. Other than the pain he felt from the impact of the bike, which was a little to the side of him, he was fine. His next concern was the girl lying face down on the ground five feet from him.

"Hey, are you all right?!" He asked as he ran up to her. The girl gave a small groan as she pushed herself of the ground.

"Ye-yeah, I think I'm alright." She answered as she looked towards Christian. At first Christian was relieved that the girl was unharmed. But then a blush formed on his face as he looked at her. She was easily the prettiest girl that Christian had ever seen. She had a very pretty face and long bubblegum pink hair that went down her back. The girl looked around his age and had a slim and slender figure. She was wearing the same uniform he was, minus the tie and instead of the trousers Christian was wearing, she wore a green plaid skirt. Her most distinguishing features were her aquamarine eyes that seemed to sparkle as the light touched them. Also around her neck was a leather chocker that had a silver cross attached with a red bead in the middle. There were also beads connecting from the chain holding the cross in place and the choker.

Christian quickly realised that he was staring and snapped out of his trance. "Th-that's good." He started. "Um, can you stand?"

"I think so." The girl said as she got up on to her feet slowly but stumbled slightly. Before she fell over again, Christian quickly caught her and help her stand upright. "Oh, thank you." the girl smiled at him, once again earning a small blush from the boy. "I'm so sorry for hitting you. I'm a little anaemic so I sometimes have fainting skills." She explained as she looked to face Christian.

"It's not a problem, don't worry about it." Christian replied to her, looking in to the girls beautiful eyes. For a moment they locked eyes and there was a small silence between the two.

Suddenly the girl noticed a small trickle of blood coming from the side of Christian's head. "Oh no, you're bleeding." She told him pointing to the trail of red liquid falling down the side of Christian's face.

Christian moved his hand and felt the blood. He rubbed it off and felt around his head. Finding he was not in any pain, he shrugged it off as nothing. "Don't worry about it. I'm not..." He trailed off when he saw that the girl was already holding a small handkerchief. She began to dab the spot that was bleeding, but suddenly stopped and pulled back as she began to stare at Christian, as if in a trance. She then slowly began to make her way towards Christian.

Christian gulped slightly as the girl was now too close for comfort. "Um...are you okay?" he asked, slightly worried that she may have been hurt more than she originally thought.

The girl was now only inches away from his face. She was looking deeply into his eyes as she approached. The blush on Christians face became slightly brighter. "I'm sorry." She started. "It's just...you... you smell so nice."

"Th-thank you." She was now so close that he could catch the sweet aroma that originated from the girl. 'Wow. She smells so nice.' He absently thought, before noticing that the girl had stopped moving towards him. Strangely, she was now looking at his neck. "What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"I'm sorry," the girl sighed softly. "But..." Before Christian knew what had happened, the girl had her arms around his shoulders and exposed a small pair of fangs. "I'm a vampire" She then dug her teeth in to the side of his neck and bit down, drinking the precious blood that came out.

CHUUU!

"Ow!" Christian yelped in pain. He struggled for a quick moment before the girl seemed to regain her control and backed away, looking mortally embarrassed. "What did I do to you?" Christian asked, moving his hand to where the girl had bitten him.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl apologised as she blushed heavily. She fidgeted with her fingers, smiling embarrassed by what she had done. "It's just your blood... it smelled so nice and I couldn't help myself. I really am sorry."

Christian gave the girl a questioning look, wondering if she really was sorry. "Ok then." He finally answered. He continued to feel the area where the girl had bitten him. He was surprised to find that it was no longer bleeding. 'I can't even feel a mark.' He thought to himself as he continued to look at the girl who was now looking down at the floor, her cheeks a deep rouge. Christian gave a quick sigh, causing the girl to look back towards him. "Do I have the honour of knowing the name of the girl who sucked my blood?"

The girls eyes widened slightly, realising she was yet to introduce herself. "Sorry, my name is Moka Akashiya" She answered with a small bow.

Christian nodded in return. "It's a pleasure to meet you Moka, my name is Christian Hawke." He then paused slightly, "Or is that Hawke Christian over here?"

"You're foreign?" Moka asked, a small smile on her face. "Where are you from?"

"I came from the US but my family apparently originates from England." Christian explained.

"Apparently..?" Moka wondered surprised he wasn't sure.

Christian frowned slightly. "Let's just say I didn't know my family very well, you see I'm an orphan."

Moka's face saddened upon learning this new information. "I'm so sorry; I didn't want to bring up bad memories for you."

Christian smiled slightly, touched by the girls concern. "Don't worry about it. You didn't do anything wrong." Christian had said that but now he felt really awkward. He needed something to change the subject, and fast. "So...are you really a vampire?" He asked.

Moka nodded slightly, her expression still sad with a mix of worry. "Yes I am." She then shuffled his feet slightly. "Uuum do you...hate vampires?" She asked, her eyes once again on the ground.

Christian was surprised by the question, he had never really been that good at making friends in the past and answered quickly as he didn't want to sadden the girl any further. "Of course not!" he answered a little too loudly. "I mean I've never met a vampire. However from meeting you I'm sure they are great people to know."

Moka's face turned to one of joy as she jumped at Christian pushing him over with her on top of him. "That's great!"

Christian looked up at the girl on top of him as his blush returned. The sunlight seemed to shine on her highlighting her beautiful features. "If that's true would you perhaps want to be friend then?" She asked, a hopeful smile spread across her face.

Christian, stunned, gave a quick nod. "O-of course I would, it would be good to have a friend here, especially if that person is as nice as you." he answered truthfully.

"Really?" Moka gasped in delight, slightly blushing from the compliment. "That's great! I was so worried that I wouldn't know anyone here!"

"At least you're in you're in your own country." Christian said with a small grin. "I'm a long way from home; this is all new to me."

"You're right." Moka realised. Christian was thousands of miles away from his home where as she was only a couple. He was just as much in need of a friend as she was. And little did she know, she was more right than she new.

With that the two teens got off the ground and after fetching Moka's bike, made their way towards their new school.

Later on

Moka and Christian had arrived at the school around ten minutes later. The school looked as if a combination of different castles had been mashed together. It was a large a ten football pitches and stood 6 stories above the ground. There was a clock tower in place at the back, for all to see. No sooner had they arrived, did the bell ring telling them that it was time for opening ceremony to begin. Christian and Moka were forced to separate as they went to their assigned places. However they promised to meet up afterwards.

After the ceremony, the new students made their way to their new homerooms. Christian was currently sitting in his seat near the back of the class. He sat right next to the window and had a 'great' view of the dead forest. Every seat in the classroom had been taken, well except for the seats in front and behind him. Christian looked around him and sighed. 'Looks like I am going to lonely this year.' He thought absently in his head. His mind went to think about Moka. She was easily the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Even though they had promised to meet up afterwards, he would probably rarely talk to her. With her looks she could easily make friends. He figured that he would easily be forgotten as she made new friends. It made him sad to think that Moka may forget about him but at least she would have other friends to chat with.

Eventually the bell rang announcing the beginning of class. Everyone took their seats as a woman, Christian could only assume was the homeroom teacher, entered the room and stood behind a desk at the front of the class. She wore a white blouse with an orange shirt. She also wore a black skirt. On her feet were low heel sandals. Her hair was a sandy blonde with tufts that resembled cat ears. Despite looking at the class, her eyes seemed to be closed. A huge smile was present on her face.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Yokai Academy!" she spoke energetically. "I am your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome!

Christian smirked. He knew he was going to like having her as a teacher. Her attitude seemed to infect the class as they let out a cheer.

"I think you all know this already but this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend and coexist with humans." Miss Nekonome explained as a tail popped out from under her skirt. "That brings us to our first rule; all students must remain in human form while on school grounds. And that leads us to our second one. You are not to tell reveal your monster identity to anyone at the school."

Christian looked to his Omnitrix, grateful that with it, he would be able to blend in.

"But sensei," the kid next to Christian growled, catching Christian's attention. "Can't we just eat the humans? I could start with the cute girls." Everyone's attention was now turned to the boy. He was built like construction worker and like everyone else, he wore the academy uniform. He had brown hair that was slicked back. He had a piercing just below his lips, which he kept licking as he eyed the teacher and any other girl in the class that was unfortunate enough to catch his gaze.

Christian scowled at the boy. He knew his type. Self proclaimed tough guy in the school who believed everyone else was beneath him and weren't even fit to breath the same air. Christian hardly knew this boy and he already knew that he was never going to like him.

Miss Nekonome however just gave the boy a strange stare. She then took out a register and looked down the names. "Well... Mr, Saizou Komiya... you won't be finding any humans here! All of the faculty and students here are monsters!"

Taking his eyes off Saizou for one moment, Christian smirked. 'If only they knew.' He thought.

"And even if a human wandered in here past the barrier," she began to explain, an innocent smile forever present on her face. "...they would be put to death immediately."

Once again that day, Christian's eyes widened slightly. He knew that was a rule here but he never thought the teachers would promote human-monster coexistence by killing the people they were teaching to get along with. Especially with a smile on their faces.

"Well say what you want," Komiya continued. "But ever since class started I've been smellin a human this entire time."

Christian flinched and dove his head into his hands, making it look as if he was rubbing his eyes. He was going to have to be very careful now that he knew monsters were able to pick up on his human scent.

Suddenly the door to the class slid open. "I'm so sorry I'm late. After the entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school." A familiar voice sounded.

"Oh that's fine," Miss Nekonome said kindly. "Just take a seat at one of the left over desks at the back."

"Ok!"

Jake looked up from his hands, only to see someone he didn't think that he would see in a while. It was none other than Moka.

The other guys in the class took one look at Moka and went silent.

"Wh-who is that?" One of them asked, breaking the silence. "That silky hair..."

"Those huge eyes..." Another guy said.

"So...pretty...It can't be a disguise... she's just too...too..."

"BEAUTIFUL" All the guys shouted at once as Moka passed them, earning them a small smile of embarrassment from the girl in question.

Christian smiled as Moka approached. He gave her a small smile and a wave as she came over. "Hey, Moka." He said.

Moka stopped and blinked as she looked at the boy. "Chr-Christian?" She stared at the boy for a few more moments. Then a huge smile spread across her face as she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. "Christian it is you!" She cried happily. "I'm so happy were in the same class!" she exclaimed excitedly, hugging the now bright red teen in joy.

Around them, the other guys were going mental.

"Hey! Who is that guy!?"

"How does he know her!?"

"How does he rate!?"

Beside the two teens, Saizou licked his lips, eyeing the pink haired girl who was latched on to Christian.

"This will be entertaining." He said to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After class, Moka had grabbed hold of Christian as quickly as she could and had dragged the teen out of the classroom and into halls of the academy to explore. Christian blushed as he was dragged by the girl. Moka's arm was wrapped around his. Moka was being far too forward for his liking. However as he looked at the girls joy ridden face, he found it impossible to ask her to let go. Every so often the girl would release one of her arms and point to something that intrigued her.

"Hey! Isn't this a cool hallway?!" She cried.

Christian could only nod as he agreed with the girl, too stunned about what was happening to him to do anything else.

As they walked, they attracted the attention of the other students of the academy. Christian could hear them not only making comment on how beautiful Moka was, but also threats towards him for being with her. Christian noticed that Moka seemed oblivious to the comments being made about them; however Christian made a mental note to watch his back from now on. Somehow he felt that he was going to need to watch his back from now on.

Once outside, the two friends stopped a vending machine to grab something to drink. As their respective beverages fell, the two reached too grab their drinks simultaneously. As their hands brushed against one another, the two teens pulled their hands back. Christian could feel his face heat up for the umpteenth time that day. He cast Moka a quick glance and noticed that she was blushing as well.

The girl turned to him and smiled. "Oh, Chris, you're so silly." She said as she gave the teen a playful push. What she didn't expect was that 'playful' push would send the boy flying in to the nearby wall.

Dislodging himself from the wall, Christian rubbed his now aching neck. "That girl is really strong." He said to himself.

After a moment of recovery, and an apology from Moka, the two teens sat down on a nearby bench to enjoy their drinks.

As they drank they had a small chat where Moka asked Christian's thoughts about the academy.

"I have to say that it is different from what I expected." Christian admitted. "But I don't think I will have any real trouble adjusting. Overall I'm glad I came here."

Moka smiled at his answer. "I'm glad you came too. If you hadn't then we never would have become friends."

"Maybe I can be your friend too, what do you think about that sexy?" A dark voice said from behind them.

The two teens turned around to see Saizou behind them.

Christian growled as he glared at Saizou, he knew this boy was up to no good.

Moka eyed Saizou nervously. "Um... I don't know." She didn't seem to like the looks of Saizou as he licked his lips hungrily at her.

"Oh?" Saizou mocked before he reached out and grabbed Christian by the lapel of his jacket and hoisted him into the air, causing Moka to gasp. "You don't want to hang out with me but you'll gladly hang around this wimp?"

Moka looked worriedly at Christian, who was struggling under Saizou's monster grip. Luckily Christian then grabbed hold of Saizou's wrist and pressed down on a pressure point, causing the boy to let go. Before either boy could do anything else, Moka ran over to him, grabbed his arm and began to drag him away. "I'm sorry but we're in a hurry right now!" She called over her shoulder to Saizou as they retreated.

Saizou glared at the two as they disappeared inside of the school. Using his long whip like tongue, he grabbed one left over drinks on the bench where the teens had been and a swift motion, crushed both cans, leaving a big gooey mess on the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After their encounter with Saizou, the Moka had dragged Christian up to the roof, where both were now recovering.

"Woo! That was scary!" Moka sighed as she turned to Christian. "Don't you think."

"I've seen worse." Christian deadpanned.

"Really? When?" Moka asked, intrigued by Christian's answer.

Realising he was about to give away more then he should Christian knew he needed to change the subject.

"It's nothing, perhaps I'll tell you about it another time." He answered.

There was a small silence between the two as they gazed out across the landscape of the area surrounding Yokai Academy. Moka was the one to break it.

"Thank you for protecting me back there, Chris." Moka said.

Christian turned to the girl and cocked his eyebrow. "I didn't do anything." He told her.

Moka shook her head slightly before turning back to the boy. "No, but you were about to, I could tell."

"It wasn't anything special; I would do anything to protect a friend." Christian said. "It's the least I could do for them."

The smile on Moka's face grew a little wider as a small blush crept onto her face. "Even so, I don't want my only friend to get hurt because of me." She explained.

"Only friend?" Christian asked. He would have thought that Moka being the girl she was would have tons of friends beside him.

Moka averted her gaze as she stepped slightly towards Christian. "Well...I'm not too good at making friends," She admitted. "And..."

"And?" Christian asked.

"You've already let me suck your blood!" Moka cried as she cupped her face, trying to hide her growing blush as she turned away from him. Christian sweat dropped, that was not the answer he was expecting. "You should be proud," Moka continued. "Your blood is awesome, the texture, the aroma, the vitality and a little something I've tasted before! Delicious!"

"That's certainly the...strangest compliment I've ever received." Christian responded, subconsciously reaching for his neck as if protecting it.

Moka cheerfully turned back towards her friend. "By the way what monster are you?"

"Isn't that against the rules?" Christian pointed out.

Realising her mistake, Moka blushed slightly. "Oh, I forgot all about it. I'm sorry."

Christian chuckled slightly. "You know, you apologise far too much." Christian looked at the Omnitrix on his wrist and smiled slightly. "In any case, my situation is...a little complicated."

Moka looked at the Omnitrix with curiosity. "What's that?" She asked.

"This, um...I guess you could say it's a limiter of some sought." Christian said quickly, hiding the Omnitrix from view.

Moka's eyes grew wide in surprise. "What a coincidence!" She cried happily. "I have one two! Look!" She pointed to the silver cross attached to her chocker. "This is a Rosario designed to seal away my powers." She explained. Christian took a quick look at the Rosario before turning his away because of where the Rosario was positioned, just above her chest.

"It-uh, looks cool..." Christian said sheepishly. "What happens if it gets taken off?"

"If the Rosario is removed then I would change, turn in to my true form. A powerful and terrifying vampire." Moka explained. "I can't even take it off myself."

Christian looked at Moka in disbelief. He just couldn't believe that a girl as kind and thoughtful as Moka could ever scary as she had described herself.

"You know I'm sure that's not true." He responded, catching Moka's attentions. "Even if you get a little scary, I'm sure you're the same Moka."

Moka's smile was wider than it have ever been. She launched herself at Christian, wrapping her arms around his neck; this caused Christian to do his best impression of a tomato. Moka backed up and Christian could see that she was blushing just as much as he was.

"You know," she started. "I am truly lucky to have a friend like you..."

"Moka..." Christian replied.

"Hey, Chris...What kind of school did you go to in America?" Moka asked. "Was it a monster school?"

"Actually, it was a human school." Christian responded.

Suddenly Moka tensed and released Christian. She stepped back slightly, a frown on her face. "I hate humans." She said, scorn in her voice.

Christian's eyes widened, he felt that his heart had just been yanked out of his chest.

"Chris..." Moka asked concerned, Christian had been silent for a few minutes.

"Moka, I've...I have to go and...unpack." Christian said slowly as he began to leave. "I'll...see you later."

"Chris, Wait!" Moka called after him, but he was already gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school had ended, Christian went to grab his stuff and began to walk out of the school's main gate. With him was his suitcase and belongings.

"I guess I'm not cut out for this mission." He said to himself. "Next time they should send someone less emotional."

As he began to leave, he heard someone shout his name. He turned to see the one person he wished wouldn't see him leave.

Moka

As she approached, Christian gave her the same sad smile he did whenever he thought about his parents. "Hey, Moka."

Moka saw the bags he was carrying and immediately became concerned. "Chris..." she started slowly, afraid of the answer to her next question. "Why do you have your bags?"

"Christian let out a small sigh. He had hoped he wouldn't have to this.

"Moka, I think I need to go back home. I don't think I belong here." He told her sadly.

"You...you mean you're leaving?" Moka asked in a frozen tone.

"Yeah..." said a depressed Christian.

"Y...You Can't!" Moka cried as she grabbed Christian's suitcase and tried to wrestle it from his hands.

Their tug-of-war continued until a sharp pull from Christian brought Moka so close to him that she let go of the suitcase and held on to his jacket in order to stop him from moving.

"I'm sorry," Moka said sadly. She was on the verge of tears. "But I don't like humans very much."

Christian had to try very hard not flinch as he felt another pain in his heart.

"They can be cruel and mean." Moka continued. "I know because I attended human schools, all the way through Junior High." Moka explained. Christian face saddened as he listened to Moka's sad past. "All through middle school everyone ignored me. They made fun of me, and told me vampires and monsters didn't exist. I was lonely, and felt so different from all of them. I even thought that it may have been better if I didn't exist."

Christian realised that Moka wasn't that different from him. Back in America, after his parents had died, he had been lonely. The other kids at school had made fun of him for having no friends and no family. If it hadn't been for Ben and Gwen looking after him when he was a kid, who knew where his depression would have led him. It was the same when he was training at the Plumber academy. The aliens had found him strange and weak for being a human and had shunned him despite the fact he was one of the best cadets at the academy. He also knew what it was like to want to be nonexistent.

"But then...I met you Chris, and you said you didn't care I was a vampire." Moka continued, tears now streaming down her face. She wiped them away and smiled up at Christian. "And for the first time in my life, I didn't feel so alone anymore."

Once she had finished explaining, Moka looked up to see Christian staring at the ground.

"Moka..." Christian began in a sad voice. "I...I really do care about you. I hope you understand that." Moka listened to Christian's small speech, a hopeful look in her eyes, only for it to be crushed by his next sentence. "But I have been lying to you."

Moka took a small step back, confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Moka..." He started. "I'm...I'm a human and I was sent here to bridge the gap between humans and monsters." He finally admitted.

Moka's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?"

"I'm Human." Christian repeated. "I'm sorry but that's what I am."

Moka took another step away from him, a look of fear on her face. She pointed to the Omnitrix on his wrist. "But...you have a limiter and besides the barrier would have kept you out." She argued, refusing to believe that her first friend had been lying to her.

Christian put his arm on the Omnitrix. "This is something just to help me blend in. As for the barrier, that's more complicated." He explained small tears in his eyes. He hated the fact he was doing this to Moka. "However the bottom line is that I am a human."

Moka no longer said anything. The only thing present on her face was a look of shock and betrayal.

With one last look to the girl who had become his first and only friend at the academy, he began to walk back towards the forest leading to the bus stop. "I'm sorry Moka, I just want you to know that I really did consider you my friend." With those words he was gone, disappeared into the dead forest.

Moka watched him leave, thinking about his last words to her and everything else that Christian had told her. She thought about it for a while before she finally decided that she didn't care if he was a human or not. All she cared about was that Christian had accepted her for who she was and hadn't judged her for it. He had trusted her enough to tell her his secret. It was only fair she accepted him.

She began to run after him, following the path she had watched him take. She had to hurry; Christian had left a few minutes before her and was way ahead of her. Suddenly she heard footsteps, causing her to stop and listen. Was it Christian coming back? Her hopes were dashed when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey there sexy, what's a damn fine babe like you doing all the way out here?" Saizou Komiya asked as stepped out from behind a tree, a sick smile on his face.

"Sorry but I'm busy now." Moka said with faked bravery.

Saizou chuckled slightly before his body began to bulge and transform, ripping through his uniform. "Not right now babe." He said mid transformation. "Because now your mine!" with that he lunged at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian was only a minute away from where Moka and the now transformed Saizou were. As he walked he was silently berating himself.

'_Stupid, idiot! What were you thinking! Not only does she now know your human but she also knows why you're here! And now she probably hates me!' _That last thought brought another pain to his heart. Why did he feel this way? He had only known Moka for a few hours. Surely he didn't have feelings for her?

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a high pitched scream.

"That sounds like..." He began before realising that it could have only been one person. "Moka!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moka was slumped against a tree, covered in slime. Saizou stood in front of her, eyeing her with a lustful stare. He was in his true form, taunting her.

"C'mon, babe. Transform. Why bother staying in your human form anyway?" He said, egging her on.

Moka gave him a disgusted look. "For one it's against school rules." She countered.

Saizou's body had grown a few feet and was now covered in an armoured bone ridges. His muscles had grown and his skin now had a light tan. At the end of his fingertips had grown in to claws. He was an orc.

Saizou growled at her words. "Were off of school ground now, so that rule means shit to me!" He growled as his long tongue lashed out at Moka, wrapping itself around her leg. Moka scream as Saizou swung her around like a rag doll, eventually slamming her into another tree as he let go of her. Moka couldn't move, all her strength had left her. She could only watch as Saizou approached.

"Hahahahahaha!" Saizou mocked, enjoying her pain. "Time for the main event."

"Hey!"

Both Saizou and Moka turned to see Christian standing behind then, his suitcase dropped beside him. He glared daggers at Saizou in a silent rage.

"Well if it isn't the little wimp?" Saizou mocked. "Can't you see were busy here? What do you want?"

"For one, let Moka go." Christian ordered.

"And who's going to make me?" Saizou asked.

"Chris...don't...you'll get hurt." Moka whined weakly.

For one moment, Christian took his eyes off Saizou to look at Moka. He gave her a reassuring smile that seemed to give her a little more hope.

"You don't need to worry Moka." He reached for and activated the Omnitrix, displaying the image of a strange humanoid. Once the hologram had been selected, the interface of the slid back, revealing the Omnitrix core. "Because in the words of a friend, I going Hero!" With those words, he slammed down the core and was enveloped in a green light that was so bright, forced Saizou and Moka to cover their eyes.

"Wh-what's happening?" Saizou asked. But suddenly he was sent flying back as something punched him in the face.

Once the light had died down, Moka and Saizou could no longer see Christian. In his place was a humanoid that resembled a combination between a rooster and a hawk. He had sharp claws on his toes and talons on his hands, as well as two larger talons protruding from his arms. He had a short beak. The creature was covered in brown feathers and also has a white mohawk.

It wore a green mask, a green belt with a white stripe, and black underwear. He had a strap vest with an hour glass symbol on the vest hooker.

"Kickin Hawk!" It cried out.

Moka was now very confused. Only 20 minutes ago, Christian had told her that he was human. But, that was wasn't the case now. How had Christian turned in to this monster? She hadn't even seen it before.

Saizou on the other hand, was glaring at Kickin Hawk. "I knew you were a chicken, and this just proves it."

Kickin Hawk just smirked. "Bring it on chump." He taunted, using his two fingers to egg on the orc.

With that, the two fighters ran at each other. Kickin Hawk made the first hit, punching Saizou in the chest which he then followed with a round house kick to the face. Saizou retaliated by throwing a fist at Kickin Hawk's head, however the nimble alien ducked underneath the punch and kicked Saizou in the legs, knocking him over. While he was down Kickin Hawk ran over to Moka to check on her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Moka stared at her friend confused. "Chris, how did you..." She started.

"I'll explain later. For now we need to get you out of here." Kickin Hawk responded.

Moka nodded and managed to get herself of the ground. However just as she managed to get on to her feet, she noticed that Saizou, was also on his, and he was about to throw a tombstone at Kickin Hawk.

"Chris! Look out!" She cried.

"Huh?" Kickin Hawk replied before turning around only to have a tombstone hit him in the chest and send him flying back.

"Chris!" Moka exclaimed.

"Ha, you got a few lucky punches but you shouldn't have turned you back punk." Saizou said as he pushed past Moka and walked up to the downed fighter. Picking him up off of the ground by Kickin Hawk's neck, Saizou then threw him over the side of the hill, causing the alien to roll down it.

"Chris!" Moka cried, tears in her eyes as she ran after him. She jumped and slid down the hill after the descending Kickin Hawk, Saizou following closely behind.

At the bottom of the hill, Kickin Hawk was getting off the ground. He was still in a daze from being hit with the tombstone. He stumbled around slightly before falling back on to his knees. Looking up, he noticed he was back at the bus stop.

"Christian!" Moka cried as she reached the bottom of the hill. She ran over and tried to help Kickin Hawk up. "Are you okay?"

Kickin Hawk nodded his head. "I'll be fine; you don't need to worry about me. I have been in tougher situations." He explained.

Moka however, shook her head. "I don't care! You're hurt and it's my fault!" She cried, tears once again streamed down her face.

Kickin Hawk gave Moka a weird look before pulling her into a quick hug. Moka was surprised. This was the last thing she expected him to do. "Moka, don't you ever think that." He said softly. "You are my friend, and I would do anything and I mean anything if it meant that it would keep you safe."

In his arms, Moka was blush profusely. No one had ever said anything like that to her in her life. It felt right coming from Christian, even if he was in another form.

"What's with the lovey dovey bull shit?!" Saizou shouted from behind them, catching both teens attentions. The orc was just at the bottom of the hill, about 20 meters from them. He stared at them with a sinister smile.

Kickin Hawk, knowing what was going to happen, released Moka and moved her so that she was behind him. "Saizou if you want to get to Moka then you are going to have to go through me!" He told the orc. However, even though he may have sounded tough, in all honesty he was in pretty bad shape. He was still dazed and he was finding it hard to stand.

But he wasn't going to let that stop him from protecting Moka.

He took one step forward, but stumbled. Falling backwards he reached out his hand in order to grab something to hold him up right. However as he fell, he reached out and grabbed Moka's Rosario, pulling it off its chain.

"The Rosario, It came off." Moka gasped as she was enveloped in a dark aura.

Kickin Hawk looked back in time to see a swarm of dark bats engulf Moka. Suddenly the pink haired girl began to transform. Her hair turned silver and her fangs began to grow. Her body filled out more, further defining her body. Once the bats had flew away, Kickin Hawk noticed her eyes were blood red and now slitted.

Kickin Hawk looked at the Rosario, which was now in his hand. He was surprised just how easily it had come off. It was then he pushed himself of the ground and made his way over to the vampire girl.

Saizou on the other hand was frozen to the spot. "That silver hair, those red eyes, the overwhelming energy. The legends are true, she's and S-class monster, a vampire!"

Kickin Hawk smirked from beside the now transformed Moka. "Slow, isn't he?" He asked her.

The vampire however just turned to face him. "So I take it you are the one who broke the seal and released me?" She said, her voice was now deeper and slightly colder. She eyed Kickin Hawk before turning back to Saizou. "What an interesting form."

Kickin Hawk shrugged. "Trust me, this one isn't the weirdest one I have."

Moka turned back and gave him a icy glare. "You have more?" She asked. "I guess you have a lot to explain after this."

"Huh?" Kickin Hawk replied.

"You told my other self that you were human, however that clearly isn't the case now." The Inner Moka pointed out.

"It's complicated." Kickin Hawk said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Moka once again turned towards the still petrified Saizou. "You can explain yourself, once I have dealt with him." She replied coldly. She then did a small stretch and cracked her knuckles. "This might at least be a decent workout." Moka commented as she yawned slightly.

"What's wrong with me?" Saizou said, looking at his trembling hand. "She's only staring at me but I can't stop shaking. No, pull it together man. Because if you take down a vampire, then you will most defiantly be the top dog around here."

Moka, having finished her small stretch, rolled her eyes at the muttering orc before rushing forward. "I'm sorry for interrupting," She said coldly. "But it's time that you LEARNED YOUR PLACE!" She shouted, and before Saizou knew what hit him, Moka had delivered a kick that sent him flying into the air. He was closely followed by Kickin Hawk, who had used his powerful legs, as well as a push from Moka, to follow him.

"And don't come back!" Kickin Hawk shouted as he delivered his own powerful kick that sent the orc flying towards the school, landing just behind it, causing a small explosion of dust.

Once back on the ground, Kickin Hawk heard a beeping coming from his chest, telling him that his time was up. Within seconds there was another green flash and Christian Hawke was standing where Kickin Hawk once was.

Christian turned around only to find Moka walking towards him, a frown on her face. Once she was a few paces away from him, she stopped and pointed to the Omnitrix. "You have ten seconds to explain yourself."

Knowing it was a bad idea to go against her; Christian began explaining very quickly and told Moka everything. About the Plumbers, the Omnitrix, everything. All the way through, Moka just nodded her head, taking in the information. Her expression never changed.

Finally, she sighed. "While your story seems unrealistic, Monsters are too, considered a myth to humans. So I guess that I'll believe you claims."

Christian sighed in relief, happy that he wasn't about to get kicked. He then realised that he was still holding Moka's Rosario. He timidly gave it back to her, apologising for breaking it.

Moka took it without a word. She was about to reattach it when she stopped and looked at Christian. "Hawke." She said sharply.

Christian snapped to attention. "Yes, ma'am." He answered.

The Moka in front of him smiled slightly. "Promise me to look after the other Moka while I'm asleep, okay?"

Before he could answer, Moka then reattached the Rosario to her chocker, turning back into the Moka that Christian had first met in the woods.

She fell forward, unconscious, but Christian caught her.

With nowhere else to go, Christian carried Moka on his back and headed towards the dormitories, which he had seen on his way to the bus stop. He also picked up his suitcase along the way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now in his assigned room, Christian laid the sleeping Moka down on his bed. Then while he waited for her to awaken, he began to unpack his clothes and other stuff.

Moka woke up ten minutes later. And once she had Christian began to tell her everything that he had told her inner self. Everything about his mission and his position as a Plumber However unlike her inner self, she seemed to be very excited about the idea of aliens.

"That's so cool! You're telling me you can transform in to a variety of different aliens?!" she asked excitedly.

Christian nodded his head.

"But then if it was you job to come here, why did you try to leave?" Moka asked.

"You see, I don't think I'm ready for this responsibility. I only became a plumber a little while ago. I was afraid I would screw up." He said looking down. Moka seemed to understand. "Also, when you told me you hated humans on the roof earlier, I was afraid of what you would think of me when you found out the truth." He admitted, still looking down.

Suddenly he felt Moka take hold of his hands. He looked up to find himself staring in to Moka's beautiful eyes.

"Chris...I'm sorry for what I said. You're the first friend I have ever had and I don't want to lose you." Moka told Christian. "I would do anything for you, just like you said you would do for me."

Christian smiled and squeezed Moka's hands slightly. "Thank you Moka. You have no idea what that means to me." He responded slightly. The two continued to look into each other eyes for a moment before they both pulled away. "Hey Moka, would you like to see the other aliens I have access to?"

Moka smiled. "Yeah, that would be awesome."

The two friends then spent the rest of the day talking about space, aliens and how cool it was that Christian was able to turn into different alien species. And as the sun set, the two friends looked forward to the next day as their new lives at Yokai Academy, began.

**There you go, that's the first chapter. Please leave your review as I want to know your thoughts on this little escapee. Also if anyone wants to come up with a name for Christian's Omnitrix, please leave it in the reviews and I will choose my favorite name. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is the second chapter of my new Fanfiction. I know that some of you don't like the fact the Omnitrix has an evolution feature. I am going to tell you now that I will only be used once in a later chapter, and then never be used again. I'm going to let you wait for that. Also to clear up any doubts, this is a OCxMoka story. **

**To Lewamus Prime, I want to thank you for your ideas and suggestions for the story. I am still considering on using them. However If you could contact me through the website, I would like to discuss with you a way in which I can use you your OC in a different way. This is because unfortunately the way you have portrayed Zack, slightly contradicts with Christian's back story. I do have another idea of how to include him, but I would like your permission as he is your character. Also I really like the name you suggested for the Omnitrix. I am considering using your name, however before I chose it; I am going to wait to see if anyone else will submit another name. **

**By the way everyone, Christian is going to be a little stubborn with his feelings towards Moka. Due to his past he is unsure of himself and fears what being in love will do to him. For now, read this new chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

"**..." Speech**

'**...' Quote **

'_**Hi' **_**Thought**

"**Learn your place!" **Inner Moka through the Rosario

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC. **

**Alien Watch in a Monster School**

**The Succubus and a Battle in the Sky**

It had been a week since the incident with Saizou. In that week, Christian had become the hot topic on the campus. The fact that Saizou, the supposed tough guy of their year, was beaten on the first day of school was huge. The rumour was that Christian had beaten Saizou. Apparently the orc had not wanted anyone to know that he had really been beaten by Moka, a girl. Even if she was a vampire, the strongest of all monsters, Saizou still didn't want anyone to know he'd been beaten up by her. It made it harder for Christian as Saizou had told everyone Christian had turned into a strange birdman like creature who no one had ever seen before. Everyone believed it was him who had beaten Saizou.

However it was a new day at Yokai Academy. In the boy's dorm where Christian lived, our favourite Plumber was preparing for school. His room consisted of a small bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and a living area with a desk in the corner. On the desk, there was a laptop. Christian used this to send his reports back to the Plumber base in Bellwood. Christian was very lucky that Yokai Academy gave their students their own private rooms. This was mostly due to the fact that the other guys found it hard to keep their transformations in their sleep; however the other reason was that most of the boys wanted to kill him out of jealousy for his friendship with Moka.

Once Christian was dressed and ready, he made his way out of his room and began to walk downstairs, passing the other half transformed tenants of his dorm.

'_Just another day at the academy'_ He thought to himself with a sigh.

Christian made it outside of the dorms and waited for Moka. For the past week the two had always to and back from school together. As Christian waited, his thoughts drifted to his pink haired friend. Just like every other boy at the academy, he found Moka to be the most attractive girl at the academy. He was glad that he was friends with her but he could shake a feeling he had never felt before. Just like the watch his wrist, this feeling was alien to him and he had no idea what to do with it. Maybe he should ask Max about it. He might know what he was feeling. However deep down Christian believed he knew what it was, and that scared him more than anything.

His thoughts were interrupted by the shouting of some of the guys behind him.

"Oh, wow! It's her!"

"Yeah, that's the new student, Moka Akashiya."

"She's so hot, it's gotta be illegal."

"And she's coming this way!"

Christian looked up to see that Moka was indeed heading in their direction, smiling and humming a happy tune as she walked. Christian noticed that he always felt warm when she smiled. He also noticed that the three boys in front of him were drooling.

'_Perverts' _He thought with another sigh.

Moka, who was now only a few meters away, eyes grew wide as her smile grew wider. She then began running forward.

The three boys then cheered as they ran towards her as well, wanting to give her a hug. Unfortunately for the three boys, the pinkette ran straight past them and latch on to Christian's arm, causing the boys to fall over.

"Christian! Good morning!" She exclaimed when she got to him.

Christian's reply was accompanied by a warm smile. "Morning Moka"

The three boys, having gotten off the ground, stared angrily at the two, mostly at Christian.

"Damn, that gaijin!"

"Rumours say he beat that 'Woman-Eater' Saizou, with ease."

Christian, who could every word the trio were saying, rolled his eyes. It had been the same routine all week. He would get up and wait for Moka to walk to school. She would come down see him and run over to say hello, enraging any male that had seen them. Then they would curse him and talk about how 'he beat' Saizou.

"C'mon, were going to be late." Moka commented as she took Christian by the hand and began to drag him towards the school.

Behind him Christian could hear more comments coming from the boys behind him, but at that point, he didn't really care. After they were a good way away from the dorm, did Moka stop dragging Christian's hand and they walked side by side. But a minute later, Moka tugged on Christian's sleeve. "Ummm...Chris?" She asked in a embarrassed tone, a small blush coating her cheeks.

Immediately, Christian knew what she wanted. It had also become part of his routine. Before she could ask the full question, he reached to his shirt and brought down the collar slightly, exposing his neck. "Go, on." He said with a sigh. "Drink up." He was never going to say no to her anyway.

Moka, with stars in her eyes, pulled Christian into a small hug, causing the teen to blush. "Thank you!" The vampire girl exclaimed. "I over slept and missed breakfast." She explained before biting down on his neck.

CHU!

"I was always told the way to attract a girl was through her stomach." Christian commented with a sweat drop, thinking of one of Max's teachings as a kid. _'However I doubt this is what he meant.' _

Once Moka had drank her fill, she backed up and cupped her face, her blush still present on her face. "Amazing as always!" She exclaimed. "I think I might be addicted!" She confessed.

Chuckling nervously, Christian reached up to his neck. Once again no mark had been left on the skin. '_Why do I feel I should be concerned?" _Christian thought to himself. _'I'm beginning to feel like a juice box.'_

Christian didn't have time to think on it any longer and Moka once again grabbed his arm and began leading him to school.

Little did they know, a dark figure was watching them from the shadows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day so far had been uneventful. It was now lunch and Christian was sitting by the lake at the back of the school. He was waiting for Moka so they could eat lunch. This was another routine the two had. They would come out here to talk and enjoy each other's company. However their conversations mostly consisted of Christian's time in space and what he knew about aliens.

Unfortunately for Christian, Moka was running late today. Christian didn't mind though, it gave him time to think. He found his situation ironic in a way. He was in a school for monster who were trying to appear human, whereas he was a human trying to keep up the appearance of a monster using the Omnitrix. He looked down to the watch like device on his wrist. He suspected he would be using it a lot before his time at the Academy came to the end.

Leaving.

Now that he thought about it he wanted to stay at the academy as long as possible. His mission in the long run was to promote human-monster coexistence. At the moment it seemed to be working, well kind of. Christian had managed to change Moka's opinion. If he could do that then maybe he could change all monsters opinions of humans. Suddenly his mind shifted to the Inner Moka. She may have seemed scary and cold, but somehow, he could feel kindness within her. Christian wanted to know this version of Moka better, even if it wasn't particularly good for his health. That's when it occurred to him. Both Moka's were two sides of the same coin. One compensated for what the other lacked. However, Christian couldn't help but wonder. Which was the real side of Moka?

Christian was bought out of his thoughts when he heard a soft moan behind him. Christian turned to see a girl collapsed on the floor. His Plumber training kicked in and he went to help the downed girl. She wore a different variation the girl's uniform with a yellow sweater vest. She looked around the same height as Moka, with a slender figure and fair skin. She wore the same skirt all the girls wore and bunched up socks. Her hair was a cerulean blue and done up in a ponytail with a bright purple hair band. And despite not trying to look, Christian noticed the features that stuck out the most were...her 'large'...assets.

'_I've never seen a girl my age that big.' _He thought absently before banishing the thoughts from his head. He quickly helped the girl up to her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I think so." The girl moaned. She looked up at him weakly. "I'm just feeling really faint."

"Well come on, I'll help you to the nurses office." Christian said concerned as he began to lead the girl back towards the school.

"Thank- ohhh!" The girl was beginning as she tripped up. Christian, acting quickly, rushed in front of the girl and supported her.

"Wow, be careful." He told her.

"Thank you." The girl said who, unbeknownst to Christian, was smirking. Suddenly she pressed her amazing bust into Christian's chest.

Christian's face suddenly did the most amazing impression of a tomato, as the girl began to rub her breasts against him.

"Ohhh, I think it's my chest," the girl sighed. "It just feels different today."

"That doesn't sound good." Christian said, finally coming back to earth and pushing the girl away slightly. "We defiantly need to get you to the nurses office." He was grateful that he had stopped her. He was really uncomfortable with such...forward actions.

"Oh thank you, you're so kind." The girl said sweetly, another sinister smirk hidden on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few minutes they were back on the main school grounds. The two teens were now right outside the nurse's office.

Christian was really concerned about the girl. In his medical training with the Plumbers, he had never been told about a ailment with the conditions the girl was suffering from. For all he knew this had something to do with her monster form.

"We're almost there." Christian told her calmly.

"Thank you so much for helping me." The girl said. "Most guys would have taken advantage of me in that situation."

"I'm not most guys." Christian replied with a quick smirk. "I could never do anything like that to anyone." His eyes then widened when he realised what he had forgotten to do. "I forgot to say this earlier, but my name is Christian Hawke."

"Oh, I know." The girl said with a smile.

"You do?" Christian asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, for one, you're the guy who beat up Saizou on the first day of school." Christian sweat dropped slightly. "And secondly," The girl continued. "We're classmates." The two stopped and Christian turned to look at the girl.

He thought about it for a minute and sure enough did recognise her. This was the girl who sat behind Saizou in class and to the right of Moka.

"Oh yeah, you sit behind Saizou, don't you?" Christian said.

The girl's eyes widened slightly. "I'm honestly surprised you noticed me." She confessed. "You always seem to have your eyes on Moka; I thought you hadn't noticed me."

"Moka is my friend." Christian told her. "It's not like I'm in love with her." Although with what he had been feeling lately, he wasn't so sure.

He was expecting the girl to say something else, but she suddenly fell forward. Christian was able to catch her in time again. He was able to notice that her breathing was a bit heavier.

"Alright, we've wasted too much time. I'm getting you to the nurse's office now." He told her. Christian began to try to lead her into the building, but the girl didn't budge.

"I'm really sorry. It's all because of this condition with my body," The girl started to explain, getting closer to him. "Every now and again, my breasts just sort of, cramp up."

"Wh-what!?" Christian shouted, his face bright red again.

The girl suddenly pressed into again, rubbing and grinding her chest against him. "They get all tight, like they are being squeezed or something. They get so swollen, and they get so tight, don't you see." She said, a small blush on her face as she continued.

"Then it's probably best if we get to the nurse's faster." Christian said in a squeaky voice as he moved the girl away from him. How did he get himself into this situation anyway?

"Christian?"

Christian looked back to the girl in front of him. She was looking directly at his eyes, a sly smile on her face. Christian noticed her eyes were a beautiful mauve. "My name is Kurumu Kuruno, and I want you to be my friend." Suddenly her eyes glowed and Christian began to feel dizzy.

"Uhhh," Christian mumbled, he felt lightheaded and confused_. 'Her eyes are so beautiful.'_ He noted absently. Christian wasn't thinking straight, for some reason all he could think about was Kurumu. Suddenly the girl in question came closer, still looking him in the eyes. Suddenly Christian reached out and pulled the girl into a hug. _'What am I doing!?" _Christian internally panicked before his mind lost consciousness. "Be your friend? I would love to be your friend, Kurumu." His body seemed to say on its own, tightening the hug.

This prompted a playful squeal from Kurumu. "Ooo! Christian, what are you doing? You're such a naughty boy!" She then returned the hug, progressively enjoying every second. Finally she took a step back. "So, I heard you turned into a monster no one has ever seen before in order to beat Saizou." Kurumu commented. "Show it to me, please."

"Of course." Christian murmured before reaching to the Omnitrix and activating it and began to scroll through his transformations. Kurumu took notice of other strange monsters but was only able to see them for a second before Christian came to 'his' selected choice. Slamming his hand down on the Omnitrix core, he was once again enveloped in a green light which shone brilliantly, attracting the attention of a certain pink haired girl inside the school, who was passing by the area.

Once the light had died down, Kickin Hawk stood proudly where Christian had once been.

"Kickin Hawk!" He cried.

"Wow! I've never seen a monster like that before!" Kurumu cried in amazement, stepping forward and laying her hand on Kickin Hawks feathered chest. "You're so soft!" She cooed.

"What are you doing?" Kickin Hawk asked, looking down to the girl with suspicion. "And why does my head feel like it's been on the inside of a cement mixer?"

Kurumu blinked in surprise and took a small step back. "What? You're acting normally?"

"What do you mean by that?" The feathered fighter asked with a frown. "What did you do?"

Before Kurumu could answer, Kickin Hawk heard a familiar voice.

"Chris!"

Both of the teens looked towards the voice to see Moka running over to them.

"Chris, why did you transform?" Moka asked once she had reached them. She then noticed Kurumu. "Who are you?"

"Me?" Kurumu started pointing to herself. She had to do all she could to keep up her innocent facade and keep down her hatred. "I'm just a classmate of yours who was in trouble and needed some help." She then pointed towards the still questioning Kickin Hawk. "That is until Chris here found me. He was just helping me to nurse's office, the sweetie."

Moka then turned to Kickin Hawk, who was rubbing his chin in thought. "Is that true?" She asked.

"Hmmm." The fighter began. "I remember helping her get this far because she was...feeling ill." He didn't want to mention why she had been 'ill' and what she did. "But what I don't remember is why I transformed." He then tapped on the omnitrix symbol on his chest and in a flash of green light was standing back in his human form. "Why did I transform again?" Christian asked Kurumu.

Kurumu had to try not to flinch. She had forgotten that part. "Well it's obviously because we ran into that brute, Saizou on the way here." She lied quickly, a innocent smile on her face.

"What!?" The other two teens cried, looking around for said orc. "Where is he?!" Christian asked, once finding nothing.

"Uhhh... Once you transformed, he said something about not wanting to be in the infirmary again and ran off." Kurumu explained, a nervous smile plastering her face.

Moka looked to Christian for the unlikely confirmation of the story. Christian however was once again in thought. "That still doesn't explain why I don't remember." He finally said.

"Well it must be the way Saizou hit you." Kurumu said.

"You just said he didn't want to fight me." Christian pointed out, becoming very suspicious.

"Uhhh...yes he did, but as he left he punched you in the face." Kurumu explained a small sweat drop on her head.

"What?!" The two teens shouted again.

"Yeah, when Saizou was about to leave and you lowered your guard; he just turned and punched you. It was so cowardly." Kurumu continued. "If you can't remember, he must have hit you really hard."

"How come I didn't see him when I came over?" Moka asked, casting Christian a concerned look.

"He must have run off into the forest over there." Kurumu said, pointing towards the woods.

"Does any of this sound familiar Chris?" Moka asked.

Christian continued to rub his chin. "I don't know," He answered. "Although it would explain why my head hurts."

Kurumu's face lit up slightly, she was convincing them. "You poor thing," She said, walking over to Christian and taking his arm, prompting Moka to grimace fleetingly. "It's you who needs to go to the nurse's. C'mon, I'll take you before classes start." Before Christian could protest, she looked him in the eyes, making the boy once again feel lightheaded, this time however his mind remained conscious. "Ok...let's go." Christian murmured like a zombie.

Moka froze as she watched the two begin to walk off. She tried shouting to stop them. "Hey, Chris! Wait up!"

"No," The still hypnotised Christian replied. "I don't want to be a substitute for your breakfast." That comment made Moka freeze, a look of horror on her face. Internally, Christian was also crying out in horror. _'What the hell! Why did I say that?!'_ He internally screamed.

"She uses you as breakfast?" Kurumu asked in mock horror. As they reached the door to the school, the blue haired girl turned to face the pink haired one and smiled victoriously. "Let's go before she uses you for lunch too." With that the two were gone, leaving an emotionally hurt Moka, behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In class, the three teens were sitting at their desks, listening to Miss Nekonome's lecture on authors who featured cats in their work. However none of them were truly listening. Each of them had something on their minds.

'_Why did I say those horrible things to Moka?' _Christian thought. _'I would never do that, especially to her. It has to be something Kurumu did to me. When I looked into her eyes I felt dizzy for some reason.' _He looked to his side, only to see that Saizou was not in class. '_Damn! I wanted to check with him the details of Kurumu's story.' _As Christian tried to figure out the reason for his actions and words, Moka was staring dagger at Kurumu who was sitting across from her, smirking victoriously.

'_I don't get it.' _Moka thought as she looked at the other girl. '_They only met today, so why is Chris so...clingy to her?' _

Kurumu glanced back at Moka, her smug expression growing as saw the vampire girl's troubled expression._ 'Heh, she's looking at me. Your time as school's #1 beauty is coming to an end, Moka Akashiya.'_

As the lesson progressed, figurative sparks clashed between the two all the way up until the bell rang, signalling the end of school. Christian, wanting to apologise to Moka, turned around, only to see that the vampire girl had already gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out in the halls, Moka leaned against a wall, fuming as she snapped open a can of tomato juice. "That over-the-hills floozy." She steamed. "She thinks she can just use Chris as some sort of possession." She finished her drink but almost crushed the can in her hand as she continued to fume. "And then there's Chris! He's completely head over heels for her! And what was all that talk about me using him for breakfast!" Her eyes then grew sad as she thought about her first friend. "I thought he actually cared about me?"

When she finally calmed down, she tossed the can away and slumped against the wall as she sighed deeply. She looked sadly at her feet. "Do I... do I really just use him like a carry-on snack?"

Moka's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "So you're a vampire, hm?" Moka's head shot to see Kurumu sitting on the stairway in front of her, a smug look on her face. "At least, that's what the rumour is anyway." She continued before jumping over the railing, catching the attention of other passersby. She landed gracefully in a crouched position and then stood upright. The guys around the girls made several comments upon seeing Kurumu, none of which were even worth mentioning as the girls ignored them and continued their 'chat'.

"I didn't introduce myself earlier. My name is Kurumu Kuruno!" She girl announced before pointing at Moka. "And I'm challenging you to the title of School beauty!" Kurumu declared. "In other words, I'm here to declare war on you, Moka Akashiya!"

Moka blinked a few times in confusion. "War?" She asked pointing to herself. "On me?"

"Yes!" Kurumu cried with a frown which quickly turned into a smirk. You see, I've got a plan I've been working on since day one, and it's been working, thank to my 'little booby trap'. All the boys were to be falling head over heels for me, I mean; I am a succubus after all."

"A Succubus!" Moka gasped. "But hang on; you can't reveal your true form like that. It's against school rules!"

Her face then turned into one of hatred and annoyance. "But...!" Kurumu continued as if Moka had not spoken. "Then you came along and all the stupid boys began drooling over you instead of over me!"

"But..." Moka started, at a loss for words.

Kurumu playfully skipped away from Moka before turning back towards her, an evil smirk on her face. "That's why I've decided to steal Christian away from you."

Moka blushed at the mention of said foreigner. "What? That's so stupid! Christian has nothing to do with this."

"Do you think I care!" Kurumu snapped back. "If it means that you will suffer then it's good enough for me."

As the two girls argued, a fiery aura could be sensed between them, emphasizing the jealousy and anger the two felt towards one another. The crowd that had gathered around them could sense this, and took a step back in fear. "This is going to be one major cat fight." One of them commented.

"There you are Moka!"

Both girls stopped their bickering and turned to see Christian approaching them. The people in the crowd saw this and took another step back. "Take it back, it's going to be a blood bath." The same guy from earlier said.

"Chris..." Moka said with a smile. Despite everything, she always felt warm when she saw her first friend.

Once Christian had finally reached them, he looked at Moka in a look of shame. "Moka... I need to talk to you..."

Before he could say anything else, Kurumu ran over to the boy and brought him in to a hug, one that was not returned. "Chris, my hero!". She cried over dramatically. "It's so good to see you!"

Annoyed, Christian gently pushed the girl away from him and looked down at her. "Sorry Kurumu but I need to talk to Moka now." He said firmly.

However, Kurumu wasn't going to give up so easily. While Christian was looking down at her, she looked it to his eyes as her own began to glow. "Love Charm."She said softly.

Suddenly, Christian felt the same dizziness he had earlier. _'Damn it, not again!' _he mentally exclaimed. His body moved on its own, wrapping his arms around Kurumu, finally returning the blue haired girls hug. "I'm sorry Kurumu..." He spoke in a monotone voice. "I guess I didn't really have anything to say."

"Chris..." Moka said concerned before shaking her head. "Chris, please! You have to get away from her!" Moka pleaded.

"Come on, Moka." Christian said tonelessly. "I think she's sweet."

Making it harder for the vampire, Kurumu turned and smiled at Moka. "You know, I just noticed something. Christian, he has a really sweet scent doesn't he? Almost like a human." Kurumu pointed out. Moka's eyes widened, in shock and fear. What would happen if Kurumu discovered Christian's secret?

"I'm probably guessing..." Kurumu continued. "But that has got to be the reason you always hang around with him, right? Just so that you may suck his blood?"

"No, that's not true!" Moka cried desperately, denying the accusation completely. She looked to Christian, begging for him to confirm her words.

"But it is." Christian's body replied without his own confirmation, ripping a hole in Moka's heart. '_Shut up!' _Christian begged his body to stop to no avail. '_Don't do it!' _However Christian's voice left his lips regardless. "Maybe that's the reason you befriended me, Moka. I guess I really am just substitute for your breakfast."

Moka staggered backwards, tears in her eyes, her will crushed. "You're...you're wrong, Chris..." Moka said weakly as her tears finally began to flow. Upon seeing Christian's still emotionless face, she ran, crying, quietly and softly.

Kurumu smiled victoriously. She chuckled seeing the pink haired girl's tears. As Moka ran, Kurumu called after her, "See ya later, loser!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the events in the hallway, Kurumu had immediately taken the still controlled Christian to the infirmary. She needed somewhere private to finish her job with Christian, to make him her slave forever. Luckily for her, the nurse was gone, meaning the two were alone. Kurumu was sitting on one of the beds in the room, celebrating her victory over her rival. _'Yahoohoohoo! I did it! I made little miss Moka cry her eyes out!' _She exclaimed in her head gleefully.

Beside the bed, Christian was sat in a chair, still in a trance like state. In his head, Christian was cursing himself, and Kurumu, for making Moka cry. _'I can't believe I said that, she's never going to want to see me again.' _Christian thought, and despite being unable to control the actions of his body, a lone tear rolled down his cheek.

Kurumu noticed this and realised that she was wasting her time, her control over Christian was slipping. She then jumped of the bed and pulled Christian in to a hug burying Christians head in to her chest. "Ahhh, your down in the dumps aren't you." She said soothingly as she continued to hug the boy. "Don't worry; very soon, you won't have to worry about anything, ever again."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While this was going on, Moka sat between two buildings, sobbing uncontrollably. She sat with her back to the wall, her knees pulled into her with her head resting upon them. She had taken what Christian had said pretty hard; in fact she was at her peak, at this point, she felt worse than she ever had before. She had even begun wondering why she had even tried to be friends with anyone in the first place. If all she was going to do was hurt and use them, she did not deserve them.

She buried her head further into her knees and cried harder. "I don't know what to believe anymore." She said through her sobs.

Suddenly the Rosario over her chest began to glow, the red gem shined with a red slit in the centre. **"How long do you plan to sit here and mope!" **A tough female voice spoke from it, causing Moka to gasp in surprise. **"You have no time to waste." **

Moka looked down at the Rosario in surprise. "Who...who are you?" She asked.

"**I am your other self, speaking to you by using the Rosario as a medium in order to talk to you." **The voice answered.

"But...but why?" Moka asked in shock. She had no idea that this form of communication was possible.

"**You are being deceived!" **Her other self snapped. **"That girl told you she was a succubus didn't she?! They have the ability to bewitch men through a spell known as love charm. You witnessed her perform it right in front of you!" **The voice explained.

Moka gasped in realisation. "But that means...Christian was being controlled!"

"**Did you honestly believe that Christian would be willing to say those things to you?" **Her inner self asked. **"I can tell that he cares about you more than you think you know." **Her inner self continued, a hint of softness in her voice. **"You must hurry, any man kissed by a succubus becomes her slave for all of eternity. If she has control over the one with the Omnitrix, I shudder to think what she could do." **

"Oh, no!" Moka gasped.

"**You must hurry! Get to him, before it is too late!" **With that final warning, the Rosario's light died down and Inner Moka fell silent.

"But where!?" Moka cried desperately. "Where can I find him! Tell me! Tell me!" But the Rosario remained silent. Wiping away her tears, she began running all the way back to the school. "Christian, please hold on!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the infirmary, Kurumu had sat the still hypnotised Christian on to the infirmary bed and was preparing to finish her work. However, before she was able to do anything else, she felt Christian begin to struggle. She was close enough that their foreheads were almost touching.

"What are you doing?" Christian asked with annoyance evident in his tone, despite the small blush on his face.

"Shhhh, don't move." The succubus said softly, a small blush flaring on her cheeks. She reached out and cupped Christian's face, looking directly in to his eyes. Once again her eyes glowed and Christian felt slightly dizzy as the familiar feeling washed over him. "Good..." Kurumu said as she began lean in. _'Even my heart is racing.' _Kurumu thought, blushing deep red. '_With this kiss, my plan will take its first step to being completed.' _

Inside his mind, Christian was trying to muster as much will power as possible in order to regain control of his body. '_Stop! I don't want this!' _His mind cried desperately. Kurumu was now only centimetres away. '_I'm sorry Moka." _Christian thought in despair. Images of the pink haired girl flashed through his mind. All the way from her hitting him with her bike, to the time they spent together after the fight with Saizou and finally to the tears she shed as she ran away from him and his hurtful words. All these thoughts brought another tear to Christian's face. As despair began to take him, he began to regain the feeling in his arms.

Kurumu had closed her eyes and was leaning in, expecting her lips to connect with the teens in front of her. Suddenly, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her as Christian pulled her into a hug. "Wha-?" Kurumu said confused, Christian was still under her spell so why did he move.

"We are stopping this now." Christian's voice said quietly and slowly.

Kurumu's eyes widened, realising that Christian had broken free of her control. _'No, impossible!' _She thought in surprise. _'There is no way he could have regained his mind this quickly. I guess I just have to hit him with a stronger charm.'_ She began to struggle to breakout of Christian hold but found herself unable to.

"I am not going to do this." Christian continued, silent anger being suppressed as he spoke his mind. "You made me say terrible things to my friend and made her cry. That is not something that I easily forgive." Christian made clear.

However Kurumu had begun to seethe in anger. "It's because of her isn't it?" She said quietly, before with new strength, she broke Christian's hold and pushed him back. Anger and hatred plastered her face. "Is that girl really all you think about?!" She shouted at the teen. "You like her better than me don't you?! Do you have any idea what I went through for you?! Truth is, I've even done things that embarrass me!" Suddenly a powerful aura erupted from Kurumu as she began to transform. The back of her shirt ripped open as two purplish spike folds shot out from her back, they then unfurled themselves revealing themselves to be a pair of demon like wings. She arched her back as a devilish, diamond tip tail whipped out. Christian noticed that her ears also became pointed as the succubus glared hatefully at him.

Kurumu jumped off the bed, but her flapping wings kept her alive in the air. Her fingernails then suddenly grew out, becoming as long as daggers.

"Kurumu, wait!" Christian cried out, reaching for the Omnitrix in preparation for the oncoming attack. "Don't do this!"

"Shut up!" The girl cried, lunging at Christian, nails outstretched. "I'm going to take everything Moka loves, and smash it to pieces."

"Get away from him!" Another female voice sounded. Both teens froze as they turned to look towards the source of the voice, only to find Moka, panting in the doorway. She then suddenly rushed and pushed the startled succubus in the ribs with all her might, causing her to be thrown out of the room. Kurumu crashed through the window with sizeable force, letting out a panicked scream as she disappeared into the blackened trees.

Christian stared at Moka with a mixture of admiration and fear. _'Note to self, never piss her off.' _Christian thought to himself looking at Moka in awe.

"Moka-" Christian started before he was interrupted.

"Chris, you have to run!" Moka warned. "That's girl's a succubus; she was using a spell called allure to control you."

"I thought that was the case." Christian replied, nodding his head. "How did she do it though?"

"A succubus controls the minds of men by looking directly into their eyes." Moka explained. "If she had kissed you, she would have controlled you forever."

Christian's eyes widened. "That explains how she was able to easily control me." He grew quiet as he looked at Moka sadly. "Listen Moka, I want to-"

Christian was once again interrupted by the sound of flapping wings. Moka and Christian looked out the window to see a very angry Kurumu.

"That was quite the push you gave me there." Kurumu said with a smirk. "Let's see how you do without the surprise." Suddenly she rushed forward and whipped out her tail towards Moka.

With all the speed he could muster, Christian pushed Moka out of the way of the attack, only to have the tail wrap around his neck instead. She immediately then proceeded to yank the boy out of the window and into the air. "Chris!" Moka screamed as she ran out and grabbed Christian around the waste, taking her along for the ride.

Kurumu flew up high in to the air, planning to drop the two 'hitch hikers'. Once she felt she was high enough in the air, she began to loosen the grip of her tail from around the struggling Christian's neck. "This way, I won't have to deal with either of you, every again!" The succubus cried out in anger. She then let her tail go slack, allowing both Christian and Moka to plummet towards the ground.

As he fell, Christian noticed that Moka had let go of him and was free falling further away from him and was closer to reaching the ground.

"MOKA!" Christian exclaimed, reaching for and activating the Omnitrix. Because of the way he was falling, Christian was unable to see the alien that was selected. "I don't care what; just give me something that can save her." Christian prayed as he slammed his hand down on the Omnitrix core. In a green flash of light, Christian was replaced with a new alien.

"Astrodactyl!" It cried out, in a weird high pitched voice.

Astrodactyl resembled a cross between a pterodactyl and a parrot. On his back was a strange structure that resembled a 'jetpack'. He had a large yellow beak, green eyes, red skin, black and green clothing on his shoulders and waist, green braces around his wrists and ankles. Astrodactyl wore the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder.

"AHHHH!"

Astrodactyl regained focus as he heard Moka scream as she continued to fall. "I'm coming Moka!" The alien cried out to her. Suddenly, two yellow wings spread out from Astrodactyl's 'jet pack' and a weird green energy blazed at the base of the structure, forcing Astrodactyl forwards. In the blink of the eye, Astrodactyl had reached Moka. Quickly grabbing hold of the girl, Astrodactyl steadied himself in order so that, with little to no effort, they touched the ground safely.

As they did, Astrodactyl let go of Moka and his wings retracted themselves into his back. The two then shared a moment of relief, After all, it's not every day you almost fall to your death.

After catching their breath, Moka turned to Astrodactyl. "Are you okay Christian?" She asked.

"Me? What about you?" Astrodactyl responded, looking Moka up and down for injuries. "You're not hurt are you?"

Moka blushed at her friends concern. "Ye-yeah I'm fine." Moka replied, slightly turning away from the parrot like alien to hide her blush.

"C'mon Moka, I need to get you to safety." Astrodactyl told Moka, making a small parrot noise at the end.

"No!" Moka refused. "I want to fight with you!" She cried. "Please, take off the Rosario, that way I can fight too!"

Astrodactyl nodded and moved to take of the Rosario. "I just hope your other self is in a good mood." He then tugged on it...and went pale. "Moka we have a problem...This things not coming off."

"Wha?!" Moka gasped in fear. "But you can't be; you pulled it off with ease yesterday."

"Ewwww!"

The panicking teens looked upwards to see that Kurumu had reappeared.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She said, faking a gag. "Get a room, actually, you're not even going to get the chance," She then lunged forward. "Because now you're both going to die now!" She cried as she rushed forward.

"I don't think so!" Astrodactyl responded, picking up Moka bridal style, making the girl blush. He then spread out his wings and flew up in to the air. Kurumu flew right through where the two had once been, her nails easily slicing through the trees that were beside them. Noticing this, Astrodactyl's beak opened in surprise. "She sliced through those trees like butter!" He exclaimed.

Kurumu did a u-turn in the air until she was level with the two friends in the air. "That form of yours is quite fast." She then noticed something. "Hang on!" She shouted. "Where's Kickin Hawk? You're a different monster!" The succubus pointed out.

"Umm...I'm a shape shifter." Astrodactyl said quickly. "Kickin Hawk and Astrodactyl are just two of the forms I am able to transform into." Astrodactyl explained, hoping the succubus would believe his little lie.

Kurumu grimaced. "That's not fair!" She exclaimed. "That means that I almost had a really powerful shape shifter as my slave!" Her little pout caused Moka and Astrodactyl to sweat drop. Kurumu then shook her head at looked at the two with new determination. "This just means that it will be all the sweeter when I finally do ensnare you." She said ominously.

"You'll have to catch me first." Astrodactyl replied, before turning in the air and with a burst of energy from his jetpack, he and Moka were hurtling through the air once more, leaving a bewildered Kurumu behind.

"Get back here!" The succubus shouted as she began flying after them at top speeds. Within seconds, the girl was closing in.

Noticing this, Moka began to get nervous. "Chris, she's catching up."

"I know. I'm letting her." Astrodactyl replied.

"What!" Moka exclaimed. "You're helping her kill us?"

"Of course not." The alien replied with a wink. "I just think that it's time I showed Kurumu what else this form can do."

Moka could only give him a questioning look as they continued to fly.

Kurumu was not right behind them, her sharp nails glinting dangerously in the sun light. "I have you now!" She confidently cried out.

Astrodactyl turned his head slightly so Kurumu could see his cocky smile, well as best of a smile he could give since it was hard to tell with a beak. "Let me know how that works out for you." Suddenly more energy from Astrodactyl's 'jet pack' began to build before it was released, creating a sonic boom. As Astrodactyl and Moka were propelled forward, the poor Kurumu was sent flying back, disappearing within the trees.

With this Astrodactyl once again headed towards the ground to drop of Moka. "Moka you need to run. It's not safe for you here." The alien told her once he had put her back on the ground.

"Why?" Moka asked, not wanting to leave her friend alone with a girl who wanted to kill them.

"If I can't get the Rosario off then that means you can't fight and that puts you at risk." Astrodactyl explained. He then pointed to the Omnitrix symbol on his shoulder. "I don't have that long left in this form. I can't concentrate on fighting her if I'm worrying about you." Astrodactyl continued to explain. "I care about you Moka, if something were to happen to you, I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt."

Moka gasped, she had never felt so happy in her life. Christian care about her enough that he was willing to get hurt in order to make sure she was safe. "Chris-" she started.

"Well isn't this a touching moment?" A familiar voice said from above them. The two teens looked upwards to once again see Kurumu flying above them. She then flew down at high speeds towards the startled Astrodactyl. "It's making me sick!" She shouted as she pounced on the surprised alien, dragging him across the ground with her on top of him.

"Christian!" Moka screamed.

Once the two creatures had come to a stop, Kurumu grabbed Astrodactyl head and forced him to look into her eyes. Within an instant, Astrodactyl went limp, his eyes lifeless.

Kurumu smiled and got off of Astrodactyl, allowing the alien to get up. Believing the transformed teen was back under her control Kurumu turned her attention the wide eyed vampire girl. A wicked smile formed on her face. "Now that your little boyfriend is back on my side, it will be easy to get you out of my way." Kurumu remarked. Then with a flap of her wings Kurumu launched herself into the air and flew over to Moka. Before the girl had even blinked, Kurumu had flown behind Moka and trapped her in a lock hold, keeping Moka from moving.

"I guess the rumours about you being a big, scary vampire were just talk, huh?" Kurumu mocked the struggling Moka, who was fighting to break the strong hold Kurumu had on her. "You know, I think I'll have your beloved Christian kill you." She whispered in to Moka's ear, causing the girls eyes to widen in fear. "I'm sure that once the charm spell wears off the poor thing will be distraught." She continued to mock. "But a kiss from a 'very' pretty girl will help him get over it. I'm sure he will be a lot more happy and 'obedient' afterwards."

"NO!" Moka cried, automatically beginning to struggle harder, desperate to help her friend. "Spare him, please, just kill me!" Moka pleaded. "I'm the one you want, let him go!"

After hearing that, Kurumu sneered at Moka's willingness to sacrifice herself for Christian's sake.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kurumu remarked snidely. "Why do you care so much about him he's just your food."

"You're wrong!" Moka shouted, getting Kurumu's attention. Moka stopped struggling and looked towards Astrodactyl who was standing with his head downcast towards the floor. Moka's eyes softened as she looked at the alien teen. "Chris isn't a meal for me, and I'm not doing this because of his blood! It's because I care for him! Christian is the world to me! He is my first friend and my best and I would gladly die for him!"

"Your friend?" Kurumu spat out, her anger reaching a new peak. "DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! Guys exist to become food and slaves for us Succubi! They're meant to submit to you! And to prove this to you I will have your precious Christian kill you here and now! Christian, do it now!"

As she said those words, Astrodactyl began to step forward, his head still pointed towards the ground. As he walked, the alien flicked his right wrist and surprised the two girls when a green whip of energy sprung out.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Kurumu cooed, looking at Astrodactyl with glee. "Now, kill this vampire bitch!" She ordered.

Astrodactyl responded by raising his right wrist, the whip going out behind him as he prepared to strike. Then with one fluid motion, he cracked the whip forward, sending it flying towards Moka. The girl in question closed her eyes in expectation of the oncoming assault.

However the attack never came. Moka opened one eye in order to see what had happened, only to see that the Astrodactyl's whip was connected to her Rosario. Suddenly Astrodactyl raised his head, allowing everyone to see his kind eyes and best attempt at a smile.

"What the hell!" Kurumu exclaimed. "I ordered you to kill her, so do it already."

Astrodactyl ignored the succubus's outcry and continued to look at Moka with the warm look in his eyes. "Thank you, Moka. I'm sorry if I scared you, but I want you to know, what you just said, goes both ways. I care for you, just as much as you care for me..." Astrodactyl stated.

"Chris..." Moka started, tears of joy in her eyes.

"And that means," Astrodactyl gave the whip a tug, pulling of the Rosario. "I would gladly die for you as well!"

Kurumu was forced to let go Moka as she was smothered by a devastating killing aura, forcing her back and making her fall to the ground.

"But-but how?" Kurumu asked in shock, looking up to Astrodactyl. "You were under my control. How did you break free?"

"I was never under your control." Astrodactyl replied with what appeared to be a smirk. "Here's a fun little fact about what kind of...uh...monster I am currently." Astrodactyl began to explain. "Astrodactyl's species travel at such speeds through the air that it becomes hard to see. Therefore, they have a protective membrane over their eyes in order to protect them. This means that when you looked me in the eyes earlier..."

"I never looked you directly in the eyes. That membrane was stopping my charm from reaching you..." Kurumu finished.

"Yep" Astrodactyl confirmed. Suddenly the Omnitrix symbol on his shoulder began to flash and beep, signalling the end of his transformation. In a flash of green, Astrodactyl was replaced with Christian. "However it's her you need to deal with now." Christian said, pointing to the mid transformed Moka.

Kurumu turned her gaze towards Moka and watched as her hair turned from pink to sliver, her body filled out and her eyes turned blood red with a slit in the middle. Kurumu looked at the newly transformed Inner Moka with fear. "Th-the rumours were true, you're a-a legendary S-class monster, a vampire."

Inner Moka said nothing as she stared at the Succubus with a cold glare, her expression emotionless. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to kill me? Don't tell me you're scared?" Inner Moka mocked.

Kurumu growled angrily, before with new determination, launched herself into the air. "I won't lose, I can't!" She shouted at Inner Moka. "I shoulder an important mission for my people! The race of Succubi is dying out! Therefore, each female has one great mission: to find a worthy male, capable of fathering her offspring!"

"Wha...?" Christian questioned, now seeing the bigger picture of Kurumu's actions.

"That's why I tried to enslave the boys at the academy! That's why I tried to enslave Chris!" Kurumu continued, tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about her people. "Surely one of them is monster enough to be my destined one, to be my 'mate of fate'!" She then glared angrily at Inner Moka. "But you ruined all that Moka!" She then flew forward at high speeds. "Now you're going to pay for that!"

"That's why you picked a fight with me?" Inner Moka said angrily, disappearing from view before reappearing behind the surprised Succubus.

"You're fast!" Kurumu gasped.

"And you're slow." Inner Moka retorted, grabbing hold of Kurumu's tail. "I think it's time you learned the true power of an S-class monster." She then swung Kurumu around in mid air before throwing her higher in to the air. Inner Moka touched the ground briefly before once again going after the Succubus. Once she had reached her level, she brought around her leg and delivered a powerful kick to Kurumu. "LEARN YOUR PLACE!" She cried as she sent Kurumu flying towards a nearby tree, causing the girl to crash into it and fall to the ground.

"Yes ma'am I'm sorry, I won't do it again." The injured Kurumu said weakly, stifling her tears.

However Moka wasn't happy with that answer. As soon as she had touched the ground again, she began walking towards the frightened Succubus.

"I have no assurance of that." Inner Moka hissed as she walked forwards. "Therefore, I'm going to rip them off. Your wings and your tail that is, so that you will never fly again."

Kurumu began to shake in fear of Inner Moka, more tears forming in her eyes as she whimpered, "N...no, not that please..."

"Moka, stop!" Christian shouted from behind Moka, moving forward so that he came between the two girls.

Inner Moka sneered in annoyance. "Get out of the way." She then pointed towards the startled Kurumu who had been eyeing Christian with confusion when he had stepped in. "Not only did that girl trick you, but she tried to kill you as well." She pointed out.

Christian nodded his head. "I know that." He stood firmly, not moving an inch. "However she has been punished for that, both by me and you." Inner Moka raised a eyebrow at that statement. "Ok, mostly you." Christian admitted. "But she has had enough. Look at her, she can barely move at the minute." He gestured towards the trembling Kurumu behind him. "Anything you do from this point on is torture and you know that. And if you wish to continue then I'm afraid you will have to go through me." He stupidly threatened Inner Moka, his hand already on the Omnitrix.

Inner Moka's gaze never faltered as she glared at the boy in front of her. Finally she let out a sigh and Christian relaxed. "Unfortunately you are right." She admitted. "However how do I have any assurance she won't try this again?"

"You heard Kurumu yourself. Her intentions weren't malicious in anyway." Christian pointed out, causing Kurumu's eyes to widen; surprised Christian was defending her as he was.

"Oh, really?" Inner Moka countered, once again pointing at the succubus. "And how do you know that?"

"Because you know that too." Christian answered a small smile on his face. "You two are more similar than you think." The Vampire girl once again raised her eyebrow.

"And how is that?" She asked in annoyance. She did not like being compared to a lower class monster.

"Because when I look at both of you, I can see that you two, despite how you may act, aren't bad people at all." Christian said, cautiously stepping towards Inner Moka and placed the Rosario in her hand, looking her gently in the eyes. "Right now you just look bad...So please...Don't prove me wrong. Let's try and get along with Kurumu, as friends."

Kurumu could no longer hold in the tears, the shock that Christian was saying these nice things about her despite the succubus's earlier actions was too much for her. She began to cry in a mixture of sadness and happiness, and no matter how many times she wiped her eyes, the tears kept flowing.

Upon hearing the girl's sobs, Inner Moka's eyes softened. She closed her eyes and let out a small smile. She then looked at Christian and responded, "Friends?" She asked before she brought her right hand up to her chocker, the Rosario in her hand. Before attaching it, she cast Christian one more look, a smirk on her face. "You misunderstand Hawke; I just didn't want her to steal your blood from me. That was it, I'm not like your other Moka."

Christian cocked an eyebrow, returning the smirk she had given him with one of his own. "Keep telling yourself that. I think you'll find yourself happily surprised."

Inner Moka shook her head, as she snapped the Rosario back on, undoing the transformation and returning to the normal Moka. The girl then collapsed forward, only to be caught by Christian in the process. Christian smiled as the girl slept peacefully in his arms. However a question appeared in his head that he knew would bother him for as long as he attended Youkai Academy: which one of the two, was the real Moka?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the next day, things had returned to normal. Both Moka and Christian walked to school as they normally did; they hadn't seen Kurumu since the previous day.

As the two walked, Moka told Christian how she knew he was in danger. It was no surprise Christian was shocked to hear her story. "The Rosario spoke to you?"

"Yeah, it was kind of surprising." Moka admitted. Moka's expression turned into one of worry as she nervously spoke her thoughts. "Christian, if the Rosario stopped working... would you...still like me?" She then realised what she said and blushed madly. "You know as a friend!" She exclaimed quickly waving her arms.

Christian chuckled at his friends antics and gave her an honest smile. "Moka I don't care if you get a little scary sometimes. I told you before and I will tell you again; you will always be someone I care about."

"Really?" Moka gasped, her blush never fading. She was touched by his words and could feel her heart rate accelerate.

"And besides," Christian continued. "Though she won't admit it, I consider both you as my friends. I care for both of you." Christian blushed slightly as he said his next words. "I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"Chris..." Moka gazed at him and the two stood still for a moment, looking at each other in silence, enjoying each others company.

Of course the moment was ruined by an unexpected person showing up.

"Good Morning!" Shouted Kurumu, as she suddenly appeared next to the two; causing the two teens to break their moment. Christian and Moka noticed that she had a cheerful expression on her face and a small basket on her arm.

"Uh...Good morning Kurumu." Christian replied slowly, pondering the girl's motives for coming to them. "What do you have there?" He asked, pointing to the basket.

"Oh these," Kurumu gestured to the basket. "These are just some cute little cookies I made for us. Let's eat them together."

Both Moka and Christian were shocked by Kurumu's statement. Christian pointed to himself and said. "That's nice, but...uh...why me?"

Kurumu blushed a little and turned away, a playful smile on her face. "Oh come on. Didn't I tell you that I was looking for my destined one?"

Both Moka and Christian nodded their heads.

"Well I've decided it's you!" Kurumu declared, pointing at Christian.

"WHAAAAAA!" Moka and Christian shouted out.

Kurumu suddenly ran over and hung on to one of arms. "It's your own fault you know." Kurumu told him. "Seeing that you risked your life to protect me; I'm totally in love with you." Kurumu admitted, trying to snuggle her way closer into Christian's side.

Moka growled before she too grabbed onto Christian's free arm and began to pull Christian away from Kurumu. "You barely know him! You can't just fall in love with him on the spot!" Moka shouted at the Succubus.

"I can too, and he is so!" Kurumu frowned as she pulled Christian back towards her. "He's mine!"

Christian frowned as he got a headache as the two girls played tug of war with his arms. What had he gotten himself into?

"No, he's mine!" Moka cried, lunging at Christian's neck. "Chu!"

"OW!" Christian exclaimed as his blood was sucked. "Why is this happening to me?

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I worked hard to make it good. Please leave you reviews, as always I welcome all. I will see you next chapter. If anyone has any preferences to the aliens you want to see Christian turn into next chapter just leave it in the review box. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again, I have another chapter for you. I want to apologise to any Yukari fans as in this story she will be OOC. This is because I find her attitude towards Moka to be wrong. It's not because she's a girl, it's because of how old she is. I find it creepy that an 11 year old knows about 'those' kind of things. She is still going to be attached to Moka, just in a different way. I'm sorry if anyone doesn't like this but it's my decision. And I have also changed my mind about the evolution function the Omnitrix has, it will be used more than once before it is removed. I have plans. And to Lewamus Prime, your Christmas present from me is included in the chapter, Merry Christmas. **

**Today you are going to be seeing a side of Christian that I bet you wouldn't expect him to have. I hope you like it.**

**Also this story will be on the hiatus until after the 16****th**** January because I have my mock exams from the 6****th**** until then. This means I will be revising over Christmas. So as you can see I will be having 'fun'. **

**Other than that, enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

"**..." Speech **

'**...' Quote **

'**H**_**i' Thought**_

"**Learn your place!" **Inner Moka through Rosario

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

**Alien Watch in a Monster School**

**Loves a Witch**

It was the day after Kurumu had declared her love for Christian. Since then, much to both Christian's and Moka's annoyance, she had stuck to the boy like glue. It wasn't that Christian didn't like Kurumu; it was that he liked his space. Whenever the two were separated as soon as Kurumu saw him, she would automatically run over to the boy and pull him into her chest and near suffocate him in one of her 'love hugs'. He was happy with the fact they were now friends but he wished she could be a little less open about her feelings. Christian was sure that, despite what Kurumu claimed, this was only a passing crush. However with her affections turned towards him the other guys at the school were now even more jealous of the attention he was getting from the two school beauties. It had also increase the amount of death threats he had been receiving on his way to school from jealous guys.

Then there was Moka, who had been acting very strangely over the past day and a half. She seemed annoyed whenever Kurumu came up to them, almost as if Kurumu had ruined something. And then whenever Kurumu had pulled Christian in to a hug or hugged on to his arm, she would get upset and grab Christian's free arm and begin a tug of war with Kurumu using Christian's arms as the rope. The only place Christian managed to find any peace was in his dorm room, which was where he was now.

Christian sighed as he sat down at his desk and looked out the window towards the dark sky. He couldn't stop thinking about his new friends and how strange his life was becoming. With one more sigh he turned back towards the desk where his laptop lay open, the screen displaying a special video chat site designed specifically for Plumber use. With this, he could reach any plumber base in the universe.

'_Isn't alien technology grand?' _Christian thought to himself with a smile as he waited for the receiver of the call to answer.

A few moments later the image on the screen changed to show the face of Max Tennyson. Christian smiled and saluted the man on the screen. "Magister Tennyson." He greeted.

Max looked a little annoyed by the greeting. "How many times have I told you just to call me Max?"

"Quite a few." Christian answered with a small smirk. "Would you like to hear my report?"

Max smiled slightly. "It's always business when it comes to you." He replied. "How about you tell me a little bit about how you're doing at school?"

"Fine." Christian replied with a sigh before he began to tell Max about his recent school activities and what he had been doing recently. He also filled him in on the events with Kurumu and how she was now his friend. "Today, we were told we have a collection of midterm tests coming up to prepare us for future tests that we may have." Christian said as he finished explaining.

On the screen, Max's face was a mixture of humour and seriousness. "Sounds like you have some studying to do." Christian nodded. "Ok then, now for the serious bit. What is the process with bridging the gap between the two races?" Max asked.

Christian moved his hand to his chin and leaned back in his chair and thought about his original mission. "Process has been slow. It seems that many of the monster species here dislike humans due to the stereotype that they are 'weak' and forced monsters into hiding. I reckon that it will take a long time to fully build up monster's trust for humans."

On the screen, Max nodded his head in understanding. "That's understandable considering humans and monsters violent history." Max said before a small smirk appeared on his face. "Although from reading the written reports that you've sent us, it appears you've already managed to change the mind of a one of your friends." He said with a knowing smile. "Now how did you do that?"

Christian turned bright red, embarrassed that he had to talk about Moka to the man who had been a father figure to him. "Well-uh-you see...well..." Christian stammered as he tried to stop his blush.

Max laughed at the boys random spluttering and Christian's impression of a tomato as he struggled to make out any words. "I see I hit a soft spot." Max chuckled. "But I would still like to know how it happened."

So, despite his embarrassment, Christian told Max everything about what had happened on his first day at Yokai Academy. How he met Moka, how they had become friends, about the fight with Saizou. Christian even told Max how he had revealed his identity to her.

At first Max was angry that Christian had compromised himself like that, but then his tone softened when he learned Moka was his closest friend at the academy and that she was keeping his secret in order to protect him. After Christian had finished explaining; Max remained silent for a few moments.

"That's quite the story..." Max finally said. "This, Moka, sounds like someone very close to you." He stated. _'Maybe she can be one to mend the cracks in your heart.' _ He added in his head.

"She is." Christian replied, a small blush on his face.

"Hmmm... I would like to talk to her." Max suddenly said.

"Wha...?"

"I need to make sure that she understands the importance of your mission and that your identity remain a secret." Max explained.

"But-" Christian started.

"That's not a request Chris." Max said sternly.

Christian looked at Max in defeat. Sighing in defeat, he said, "Yes sir, however may I ask that it be after the tests. She doesn't need the stress with them coming up."

"I can understand that." Max said with a nod.

"Ok then, I'll ask her sometime after the tests have winded down." Christian replied.

"That's fine." Max responded with a smile. "Well then, I'm going to let you get some rest now. With your tests coming up you're going to need it."

Christian returned the smile. "Yes sir, good night." Just before he turned off the screen, he cast one last look at Max. "And Max, it was good to hear a familiar voice." He said finally.

Max smiled as the screen went black.

Turning off the laptop, Christian decided to get ready for bed. After a wash and a small amount of studying, Christian began to change but stopped. He looked out his window, across to the girl's dorms. More specifically, the dorm that was parallel to his. That was Moka's dorm. By some twist of fate, they had ended up as neighbours. Every so often, they would take a pad of paper and talk to each other, using the paper to send their messages. Judging by the fact her light was off, Christian assumed Moka was already asleep. Deciding to follow suit, Christian changed into his sleeping attire, consisting of some bottoms, turned off the light and went to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been a week and a half since then. There midterms were now over and done with and today the students' scores were posted up Christian was making his downstairs from his dorm, ready for the drama that would greet him. His new and begrudged routine was that as soon as he made it downstairs, either Moka or Kurumu would show up and glomp him right before the other one would show up and fight the other girl that got to him first.

Suddenly Moka appeared next to him, smiling politely. "Good morning, Christian." She greeted.

"Morning, Moka." Christian responded, returning the smile. For some reason, he always felt better, no matter what mood he was in, when he saw Moka.

Within seconds, a small blush appeared on his cheeks and she began twiddling her fingers "Umm...Chris?" She asked nervously.

Christian sighed, knowing exactly what she wanted. Moka had started wanting to suck his blood more these days. He honestly wasn't sure if she was addicted to his blood, or if it was her own unique way of to get closer to him. He hoped it was the latter.

CHU!

Next thing Christian knew he had Moka chomping on his neck. Apparently she hadn't waited for an answer. Eh, he wouldn't have said no anyway.

'_Should I be worried that this is no longer even close to causing me any kind of pain?' _Christian thought as the girl drank his blood.

Once Moka had her fill, she pulled away, her blush still on her face. "Thank you Christian! It was amazing as always!" She exclaimed.

Christian just smiled awkwardly but didn't say anything. Suddenly he felt something soft press against his back and a pair of arms wrap around his neck. Since Moka was in front of him, it could only be one person.

"Morning, Kurumu." Christian said, looking over his shoulder to see the blue haired succubus pressed against his back.

"Hello, sweetie," Kurumu purred. "So, I probably know your answer but-" Kurumu began before Christian interrupted

"Kurumu, for the last time, I'm not sneaking into your room at night or letting you into mine." Christian said sternly, exasperated by the succubus's methods of trying to seduce him.

"C'moooonn...Please?" Kurumu asked, playfully pouting.

"No!" Both Christian and Moka shouted together.

"Damn..." Kurumu sighed, reluctantly releasing Christian as the three began to walk to school together.

The three talked as they walked, chatting about plans for the weekend or how well they believed they were doing in there other subjects, which in Kurumu's case was not very well.

They had been walking for a few minutes when Moka thought of something. "Hey aren't they posting the midterm results today? She asked, earning a small nod from Christian. "How do you guys think you did?"

Kurumu suddenly looked disheartened. "I don't want to talk about it..." She said through a grimace.

"I'm not too sure myself." Christian admitted.

"I'm sure you did well Chris." Moka said cheerily.

"Totally." Kurumu agreed. "I mean you are always paying attention in class and making all those notes."

"I've always been like that. It's honestly just a lot of hard work." Christian said modestly.

What he didn't tell them was that he was working hard because he had promised his parents he would get a good education in order to get a good job and make something of his life, just like they did in the Plumbers. Even though he too was now an agent, Christian still kept that promise while he was at school.

"I hope I do well." Moka commentated, bringing Christian out of his thoughts. He looked at Moka only to see that she was looking back at him, a smile on her face. "Do you want to go with me and look at the scores later during lunch, Christian?"

"Sure, it could be fun." Christian replied.

"I'm going too!" Kurumu shouted, latching on to Christian's right arm, almost protectively.

"I'm sorry, but I invited Christian, not you!" Moka responded, grabbing hold of Christian's left arm.

"I'm not leaving my 'destined one' alone with you!" Kurumu snapped back, giving Christian's arm a tug towards her. "You would suck his blood and drain him the first chance you get."

"I would not!" Moka countered. "Christian is my friend not my food substitute!" She then pulled Christian back towards her.

Christian sighed, knowing exactly what was going to happen. Instead of being used as a rope he walked forwards, dragging the two girls along with him.

"How about we get to school before you two make my arms sore again." He said as he pulled them along.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At lunch Christian and the girls made their way to the schoolyard plaza. As they approached they could see the other students looking for their own scores that were posted on a collection of boards in the centre of the plaza. After the three arrived they went to look for their own scores.

"I'm number 13!" Moka cried in surprise. "Yay!" She cried once more running over to Christian to show him. "I knew that extra studying paid off!"

"Congratulations." Christian replied, happy for his friend. He then continued to scour the board for his own name. "I can't seem to find mine." He trailed off.

"Hmm... have you looked over here?" Moka asked gesturing towards the side of the board she was in.

"I doubt I'd be up there." Christian deadpanned still looking towards the middle of the names.

"Oh come on, you put yourself down too easily." Moka said reassuringly, taking his hand and pulling him over towards the area where her name had been. "Let's just have a look."

"Fine... but I doubt that I will be..." He stopped as he looked at the board, finding his name among the names that were written.

"I'm 18th!" Christian exclaimed surprised.

"See, I told you that you didn't have to worry." Moka commented.

"I guess you were right." Christian replied. "Although I still have a little way to go before I catch up with you Moka. You're the gifted one."

Moka blushed slightly, but before she reply, a cry rang out across the plaza catching everyone's attention.

"No! 288th!" Kurumu's screech reached everyone as she looked at her test score.

"I suspect Kurumu didn't do so well." Christian commented.

"I suspect not." Moka replied with a sweat drop.

Kurumu then forgot all about her ranking and automatically made her way over to Christian and begged him to tutor her. She claimed that her way of paying him back would involve him, her and a bed. This made the now blushing Moka scold Kurumu for suggesting such things while Christian stood away from the two, doing an impression of a tomato.

As this was going on, the trio failed to notice a young girl make her way over to the score board. She looked to be around eleven. She had a slim figure and clear skin. She had short brown hair that reached down to her chin and violet tinted eyes. She wore the uniforms plaid skirt, but she had yellow stockings with garter belts on them. She wore brown shoes on her feet. She also wore an electric pink sleeveless turtle neck on with brown corset, a yellow bowtie, a small brown cape that went down to her ankles, wrist couplings, and a witch's had on her head. She seemed to be nervous, but still looked at the board. She seemed relieved to see her name as number 1 on the board.

"Ah, Yukari Sendo." A gravelly voice said from behind her. The three guys standing behind her.

The one who spoke was a teenage boy who was wearing the school uniform, minus the jacket and tie. He had dark skin, as if it was tanned. His eyes were slightly sunken in while his hair was almost white. His two cronies were next to him, one chubby one thin, were both pale with greasy hair. They shared the same style of uniform and the same sunken eyes. The leader had an armband on his arm that designated him as a class representative.

"Class Representative?" The girl asked timidly.

"As usual, your scores are at the top of the class." The representative said snidely looking up at the scores before turning to the eleven year old. "However, don't let it go to your head."

"Huh" Yukari asked.

"For example, your outfit!" he cried pointing a finger at her to make his point.

The chubbier or followers, eyed her up and down and chuckled perversely. "That uniform's against school rule. You should take it off."

"Yeah, but this was a gift from my parents." Yukari defended nervously, taking a small step back.

The Class Rep shook his head in mock disapproval. "As your class representative, the fact that you're even here is enough to give me a headache. So save me the sob story, witch." That last statement came out as a hiss.

The Rep and his goons all laughed, making the girl angry. From behind her, a pink heart-shaped wand with a blue pentagram was present. The star glowed when she twitched the wand. Suddenly from out of the air, three golden wash pans fell and crashed into the reps and his cronies' heads, causing the three to fall to the ground in pain.

Yukari laughed aloud, pointing at the three. "Hahahaha! Serves you right you jerks."

The Class Rep snarled, glaring daggers at the girl. His eyes started to become yellow, and his fingertips became black and sharp. "Why you..." He snarled before charging at the girl, who was now frozen with fear. "I'll teach you to mess around with me, you prepubescent brat!"

Yukari closed her eyes waiting for the blow. But it never came. Slowly she opened her eyes and was shocked to see Christian standing there, holding on to the Reps wrist, anger paving his features.

"You know, I think it's time you backed off." Christian advised dangerously.

"Oh yeah?" The rep mocked.

"Yeah, no need for someone to getting hurt." Christian retorted.

"You mean you?" The Rep asked, smirking.

"I mean you and your goons back there." Christian warned, making the reps smirk instantly disappear.

The Class Rep growled, angry that his prey was being taken from him, by the gaijin no less. "Listen to me punk, it three on one. You may have taken down Saizou, but you can't take us on in numbers. Besides, this is none of your business!"

"You made it my business when you began harassing this kid!" Christian countered. "Do you honestly think I'm going to just let you bully her when she can't fight back!? I was taught better than that!"

"Do you even know what that girl is?" The rep hissed. "She's nothing but a filthy witch!"

Christian's glare would have terrified a smarter person. There was so much hatred in his eyes at that point it was unbelievable. "Do you think I care?! I happen to be good friends with a witch!" he shouted, thinking of Gwen Tennyson, one of his only friends as a kid.

The Rep growled again as the other two boys stepped forward. "Boys, looks like we need to show this...sympathiser, what happens to those who decide to side with witches."

"Christian!"

Yukari and the three bullies turned to see Moka and Kurumu running over to them. "What's going on?" Moka asked.

"These jerks decided it was a good idea to pick on this girl and this one nearly transformed to take a swipe at her." Christian replied, never taking his eyes of the Class Rep, keeping his wrist in a death grip.

"That's so cruel!" Moka cried, glaring angrily at the class rep.

"Let's teach them a lesson!" Kurumu exclaimed, pounding her fist in to her palm.

The Class Rep let out a frustrated growl. He was sure that he and his cronies could have taken Christian and the witch, but now that Moka and Kurumu where there, he wasn't so sure. Not to mention that this little 'spat' had attracted some attention. "Let's leave these sympathisers and the witch alone guys." He finally said to his cronies. He tried to leave but Christian was still holding on to his wrist. "Want to let go gaijin?"

"Not until you apologise to her." Christian replied, motioning to Yukari.

"And if I do-Ahh!" Before he could finish, Christian had twisted his wrist causing him pain. "Fine! I'm sorry!" He shouted out before Christian stopped twisting. However he didn't let go. "I said sorry, now let go!" The Rep said angrily, trying to retract his wrist.

"Not before I do this." Christian said before pulling the wrist towards him with his left hand, bringing the rep closer to him then delivering a punch right between the guy's eyes, sending him flying back. This shocked everybody; they had never seen Christian so angry before.

As the Rep was getting to his feet, slightly disorientated, Christian walked towards him and said to him, "If I ever hear or see you try that again, with anyone, you will have to answer to me. Do you understand?"

The Class Rep nodded his head slowly, both angry and humiliated. With that he and his goons slipped away.

Moka slowly walked up to Christian, worried about him. "Chris?" She asked touching his shoulder.

Christian turned to her, a wary smile on his face, his anger automatically diminished by seeing Moka. "I'm okay..." He said, although he didn't sound convincing. He then turned to face Yukari. "You okay?" He asked her.

The girl just shook her head, still in shock.

"Maybe we should head inside." Moka offered, concerned for the young girl.

They all silently agreed. However as they made their way inside, someone walked up and tapped Christian on the shoulder. Turning around, Christian came face to face with a grinning boy. He had black hair that was long and slightly spiky. He was quite thin with a little build up of muscle on his arms. His skin also had a light tan. His eyes were sky blue but Christian noticed a small scar over his right eye. He wore the complete male's uniform.

"Hey man that was awesome!" He exclaimed clapping Christian on the back.

"Uh...thank you." Christian replied, confused as to why this student had approached him.

"You totally showed those guys who was boss!" The stranger continued, oblivious to the awkward situation he had put Christian in. "You are completely the man, bro."

"Thanks...urr?" Christian started.

"Oh right, I didn't introduce myself did I." The stranger realised, slightly embarrassed. "The names Zackery Orion, but you can call me Zack."

"Okay, it's nice to meet you Zack." Christian replied with a smile, extending out his left hand for a hand shake. However Zack suddenly grabbed the arm and began to admire the Omnitrix.

"Cool gizmo you got there." He commented, stars in his eyes. "Where did you get it, what's it do?" He asked excitedly.

Christian withdrew his arm and held on to where the Omnitrix was protectively. "It's...er...my limiter." He said quietly.

"Ohhh, how powerful a monster are you that you need a limiter?" Zack asked questioningly.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Christian replied.

"Yeah I guess." Zack said disappointedly.

"Umm... I have to go and catch up with my friends, but it was nice meeting you." Christian replied gesturing to his waiting friends.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry for keeping you." Zack apologised before a smile appeared on his face. "Hey, maybe we could hang out sometime, you know as friends?" he asked.

"Maybe..." Christian replied, a little unsure about his answer.

His answer seemed to be enough for Zack how was now grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Cool, we can hang out and go lady scouting." He then began to run off before Christian could protest. "See ya later Bro!" He called as left.

"Wait!...and he's gone." Christian said weakly as he watched the boy go. Sighing he made his back to the girls, who were waiting for him.

Upon reaching them, the four fell into step as they walked towards the cafeteria. As they walked Moka turned to ask Christian something. "Who was that guy you were talking to back there?"

"He was called Zack. He seems to be a nice guy." Christian told her.

"Maybe you two could be friends." Moka commented.

"Maybe..." Christian remarked, thinking about Zack and his friendly attitude. _'Perhaps I will take him up on his offer. Moka and Kurumu are great but it honestly would be good to have a guy to talk to every once and a while.' _

With that thought, the four continued to make their way towards the cafeteria.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they had finally reached the cafeteria, Christian, Moka and Kurumu sat Yukari down at a table and got her a drink while they waited for her to calm down. Once she was finally calm, they began to have a friendly chat.

"My name is Yukari Sendo. It's nice to meet you." Yukari introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Yukari. My name is Moka Akashiya and I must say your outfit rocks." Moka said with a smile.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono." Said girl chimed in.

"And I'm Christian Hawke. It's a pleasure to meet you." Christian said as he introduced himself.

"I've heard of you guys." Yukari said. "The schools two most popular girls and the American Doppelganger who is able to transform into a collection of different monsters no one has ever seen before."

Another thing that had changed over the past few weeks was that now everyone thought he was some kind of 'super' Doppelganger. People had seen his fight with Kurumu as Astrodactyl and the rumour had spread like wildfire. Now they all believed the Omnitrix was his limiter that sealed his powers, like Moka's Rosario. Exactly how the Plumber's had planned.

"By the way, Yukari, you seem awfully young. Did you skip a few grades?" Moka asked Yukari curiously.

"I skipped four grades." Yukari boasted. "I'm the smartest girl in this school!" She then looked at Moka and grew slightly nervous. "Although I'm nothing compared to you Moka." She added quietly.

"Four grades?" Christian questioned. "That would make you...eleven years old. Wow! You really are a genius." He stated.

"Yep!" Yukari exclaimed. "Hey, is it true about what you said? You're actually friends with a witch?"

"Yeah." Christian replied. "We have been friends since childhood. Although I think she prefers the term 'Sorceress'."

After that Yukari lost interest in Christian and put all of her attention on Moka.

"So, Moka...by how pretty you are, you must have a ton of friend's right?" Yukari asked nervously.

"Well actually..." Moka gestured towards Christian and Kurumu. "These guys are honestly the only friends I've ever had." She admitted.

Christian automatically looked at Moka sadly, feeling sorry for her.

For a moment, Yukari seemed to shy away a little bit and gulped. "Well, in that case maybe you would..." She started.

"Hm?" Moka asked, patiently waiting for the young girl to finish what she was going to say.

"Well...if it's okay with you..." Yukari spluttered. Suddenly she stood up and banged her hands on the table, surprising the other three teens. "Maybe you would like to be my friend!?" She shouted out, nervously.

After recovering from the initial shock of Yukari's exclamation, a friendly smile appeared on Moka's face. "Well of course, I'd be happy to be friends with you." Moka replied.

Yukari's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yay!" She cried as she jumped over the table they were sitting at and tackled Moka to the ground in hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Yukari cried over and over, snuggling close to Moka.

"Um...that's ok..." Moka said, nervous by what the girl was doing. Christian and Kurumu watched the display in a mixture of shock and amusement.

"She's an interesting one, isn't she?" Kurumu commented to Christian.

The only answer she received was a small nod from the boy. He was currently wondering what would happen if he told Zack they could be friends. He shuddered at the thought of Zack pulling him into a hug.

Unfortunately for Moka, she had no idea what she had just gotten herself into.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was later, as she walked through the halls of the academy that Moka realised her mistake. Since they had left the cafeteria, Yukari had not let go of her and was currently hanging on to her waist as Moka dragged her down the halls.

Of course seeing someone who wasn't them so close to Moka caused all the boys to burn with envy.

"Why can't that be me?!" They cried as they watched.

"Moka you're amazing, I'm so happy that I'm your friend!" Yukari cried happily, still hanging on to Moka's waist.

"Yukari...maybe you can let go, please? My legs are getting tired." Moka reasoned, desperate for some space.

"Hey, hold up!" A voice came from behind them.

Christian suddenly appeared behind them, a look of concern on his face. "Yukari, I know you and Moka are friends now, but maybe you should respect her personal space." He said kindly.

Moka looked at Christian with a face that screamed relief. If anyone could make Yukari understand she needed space, it was Christian.

"Christian Hawke. I knew you'd turn up." Yukari said in a surprisingly mature voice. "Age: sixteen, build suiting someone who has gone through harsh, personal training. Grades: above average, Athletic ability: above average, Social skills: slightly below average. Aside from the various monsters forms, which are clearly limited in selection and only accessible by your limiter, you have no amazing or useful skills whatsoever."

Christian was beginning to get annoyed, he hadn't gone through two years training at the plumber academy, one month training with the Omnitrix and learning Japanese, to be talked down to by a kid.

Yukari continued to push his buttons by finishing with, "Overall, I can't imagine a more half-baked guy."

Christian's left eye twitched as he ran those words through his mind over and over.

All of a sudden Yukari let go of Moka, much to the latter's relief, and turned to face Christian defiantly. "That is why I cannot let someone like you defile my Moka." She said pulling out her wand. "So I declare war on you!" She proclaimed, pointing her wand at the confused Christian. It began to glow as Yukari started chanting.

"Magic wand, brooms and buckets, magic wand, brooms and buckets...Abra Kadabra!"

Suddenly the cleaning supplies from inside the caretaker's closet sprung to life. They flew out into the corridor and surrounded the unsuspecting Christian as they began to beat on him. After a couple of hits, Christian got annoyed and grabbed one of the brooms that was hitting him and used it to beat away the other supplies. He then got into a mini swordfight with another broom.

At the side, Moka watched worriedly as her friend fought the possessed cleaning supply. Yukari was next to her, laughing her head off.

As Christian fought the other broom, a bucket floated through the air until it was just above the teens head. It then dropped, covering Christian's eyes and stopping him from being able to fight back. The broom he had been fighting took the chance to knock Christian off his feet, causing him to fall to the ground, prompting the other supplies to continue their earlier assault.

Moka gasped as she watched Christian get hurt. She turned to Yukari, who was still laughing. "Yukari please stop!" She cried. "What have you done to those supplies anyway?"

Yukari finally stopped laughing and stood triumphantly, watching Christian struggle.

"I used magic to make the brooms move." She explained proudly.

"Magic?" both Moka and Christian asked, the latter still trying to get the bucket off his head in order to fend for himself.

Yukari stopped the assault and with one wave of her wand, a wash pan fell on Christian's head, finishing him off. She then began to explain herself.

"I'm a witch; it's sort of my thing. As long as me and my wand are around, I will never let you anyway near Moka, Christian Hawke." With that, Yukari the proceeded to drag poor Moka away while Christian tried to get the bucket off his head.

However, unnoticed by the three, the goons from earlier were hiding behind a corner and had heard everything including Yukari's little announcement.

"She just revealed her monster identity; that's against the rules." The chubby one mumbled.

"That witch is really beginning to piss me off." The skinny one commentated.

The Class Rep was calmer. He leaned against the back of the wall and smirked. "Boys, I think it's time...we got rid of this pest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon removing the bucket from his head, Christian had made his way to the infirmary to get his bruises cleaned. Luckily Kurumu was there, Christian had no idea why though. Anyway she happily decided to help Christian clean the bruises. The two were currently sitting down on one of the beds that was in the room.

"Ow!" Christian winced.

"Sorry." Kurumu replied.

"It's alright." Christian replied. "I'm just annoyed that I let myself be beaten up by the broom brigade." He told Kurumu with a sigh. "Not to mention that I can't even hang out with Moka anymore without Yukari attacking me."

Kurumu's eyes widened with surprise. On the inside she began to celebrate. '_Yahoo hoo hoo! Way to go Yukari!' _She thought. Kurumu then got on to her hands and knees and began to crawl towards Christian in a slow sexual way. "You know I've heard things about Yukari." "She said.

"Re...really?" Christian asked nervously, noticing what the girl was doing.

"I heard she skipped a few grades because she's your regular child prodigy." Kurumu said, continuously inching towards Christian, moving her body seductively. "But she's kind of a childish brat, always pulling pranks on her classmates." She was almost on top of Christian, closing in on his face. "Everyone in her classroom hates her; I guess that's what to expect from a child genius."

"What?" Christian asked pulling away from the now disappointed Kurumu. Christian felt sorry for Yukari; he knew how it felt to be hated.

Little did the two teens know, Yukari was ducking just outside of the infirmary window. "Christian, my rival, I will not allow someone like you to tarnish Moka's good reputation." She said to herself.

She then pulled out a small stick man made of straw with a small paper face on it. "You're going to face the wrath of my voodoo doll!" She declared. "Just a small bit of his hair and...done." she said as she placed a single strand of Christian's hair into the doll. She then forced it's left arm to punch the head.

Back inside the infirmary, Christian suddenly unleashed a left hook to his own face, nearly knocking himself out. Kurumu paled as she got up to check on him. "Christian! Are you alright?" She asked him.

Outside, Yukari was laughing like crazy. "Moka will never be yours Christian Hawke. You can have balloon chest instead." Yukari said as she moved the voodoo doll again. "Play with her for a bit." Yukari said cheekily.

Back inside, Moka had finally found her way to the infirmary, opening the door with a sigh. "Hey guys. I finally got away from Yukari. She just wouldn't let up on..." Moka trailed off after seeing the scene in front of her. There on the bed, Christian was fondling Kurumu's boobs. While Kurumu looked to be enjoying it, Christian looked to be in shock. Blushing at the sight, Moka turned away. "What are you two doing!?" Moka exclaimed, catching her friend's attentions.

"Moka, it's not what you think!" Christian cried, although he didn't stop fondling Kurumu.

"Then what?-" Moka began to question before a voice came from the other side of the window.

"Ha ha! I showed you!" Yukari cried before she saw everyone looking at her angrily. "Uh, oh." She said as she realised her mistake. As she had stopped moving the voodoo doll, Christian was now back in control of his body.

There was a sudden green flash from inside the room and before Yukari knew it, she was standing in the infirmary with Moka and Kurumu and a weird creature resembling a semi-armoured Velociraptor with three pointed fingers on each hand. It seemed to have black wheels on its feet and wore helmet with a visor. The visor suddenly came up, and Yukari could see that it had a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes. It had an hour glass symbol on its chest. It had five blue stripes on its tail. It touched the hour glass symbol and there was another bright flash and Christian stood where the creature once had, an angry look on his face.

"I'm busted aren't I?" Yukari asked.

She only received a nod as an answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Christian had caught Yukari, He and the other two girls took her to one of the empty classrooms to have a little 'chat'.

Yukari his behind Moka as Christian angrily stared at her. A wise decision on the girls part.

"First of all, Yukari, you need to apologise to both me and Kurumu for what you did." Christian said sternly.

Kurumu blushed a bit, remembering what had happened. "Actually, it didn't bother me at all." Kurumu admitted.

"You're not helping." Christian sighed with a sweat drop.

"Look, Chris I know you're angry," Moka said, trying to defend Yukari. "But just remember, she's just a little girl."

"I know that Moka." Christian said with a sigh before he turned his attention to the cowering Yukari. "Listen, Yukari if you keep this up the no one is going to want to be your friend. You have to use your magic more responsibly."

Yukari waved off what he said like it was nothing. "Who cares? I'm a genius, if others aren't at my level of intelligence why should I waste my time with them anyway?" She then stopped and looked at Christian sadly. "Besides...what's the big deal? I've always been alone."

"Yukari..." Christian said sadly, now concerned for the girl.

It didn't last long. With another wave of her wand, a bath pan once again fell on Christian's head.

Yukari then ran out of the room laughing. "Hahahahahaha! I can't believe you fell for that!" she cried as she disappeared.

"Yukari!" Moka called after her as ran after her.

"Always been alone...?" Christian wondered as he got off the floor rubbing his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she ran, Yukari continued to laugh at what she had one to Christian. However, the things Christian had said to her were still present in her mind and the words began to echo in her head. She then began to remember the words of hatred and disgust she had heard her classmates say behind her back.

_So she's a witch?_

_How can this be? What's a filthy border being doing in our school?_

_All she does is read books and cast spells. She is nothing but a freak!_

_Aren't witches closer to humans then monsters anyway?_

_She has no right even being in this school! _

_Yeah, there's no need for her at all._

_I bet she used magic to get good grades._

Yukari's run slowed until she had stopped completely. A single tear ran down her face as she remembered the words of all the voices. "Even if I am alone...I'm fine with it. Who needs friends anyway?" She muttered to herself as she tried to dry her tears.

She began to walk forward again, only to be knocked to the ground as she walked in to somebody.

"Ow! Hey! Watch where you're going you moron!" She yelled at the person who knocked her over.

"Compared to you, everyone is a moron now aren't they?" Said a familiar voice

Yukari looked up to see the Class Rep and his goons standing above her, glaring down angrily. "Class representative!" She exclaimed.

"You've been breaking the rules, Yukari." The Class Rep said menacingly, stepping towards the young girl. "And it's our job to punish those who break the rules."

Yukari's eyes widened in fear as she realised what was to come.

"I think it's time we had a little 'chat'." The Class Rep continued with a sinister smirk. He then grabbed hold of Yukari's wrist and proceeded to drag the struggling girl into the forest.

However these actions did not go unnoticed by a passing by boy with spiky black hair and a scar over one of his eyes.

"I'd better get help." Zack said to himself as he began to run towards the school building. "And I know just who can."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the classroom, Christian and Kurumu were talking about Yukari.

"Border beings?" Christian repeated what Kurumu just told him. "What do you mean?"

"You mean you don't know?" Kurumu asked, surprised. "I thought you were friends with a witch?"

"It never came up." Christian defended. He couldn't tell her that Gwen Tennyson, his friend said was a witch, was actually a human who learned to perform magic.

"Well witches are considered outcasts since they are neither human nor monster. A long time ago, they were considered the link between monsters and humans. But as time went on, that was forgotten, and they just became considered half monsters. They're not all that well liked in the human world either." Kurumu explained, making Christian feel a bit guilty. He knew Kurumu was referring to the Salem Witch trials. "In fact," Kurumu continued. "Yukari's been harassed by her classmates because of that. It's worse because she's a lot smarter than them and she's only eleven. When that happened she started playing pranks to get back at her classmates. I guess she's been this way since the beginning, with no one to relate to her she must have always been alone."

Christian looked down at the ground sadly. How could he have not seen it? When he was at the Plumber Academy he had faced the same kind of discrimination because he was human. He had been mocked, ridiculed and insulted. The only difference between Yukari and himself was that she had retaliated.

"She's like me." Christian said in a low whisper, however Kurumu had heard him.

"Don't be silly! You have me!" She exclaimed as she went to hug him, but Christian had already gotten up and began to leave. "Where are you going?" Kurumu asked, following him.

"We have to find her!" Christian called back. "Where do you think she wou-ouf" Christian started to say before he collided with someone turning a corner. Recovering quickly, Christian looked to see who he had hit, only to find Zack looking more worried than in pain. "Zack! I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" Christian asked him.

Zack quickly got off the ground and grabbed Christian's right wrist and began to drag him outside. "No time." He said breathlessly. "We have to get to the forest." He explained

"Why do we have to go there?" Kurumu asked as she followed after the two boys.

"I just saw the class representative from earlier and his cronies drag of that witch girl into the forest. I have a really bad feeling they are going to do something terrible to her." Zack told them as he dragged Christian. However as soon as Christian heard that he stopped, almost making Zack fall over. Zack was about to turn around to tell Christian that this was no time to stop when he noticed the boys eyes. They were filled with anger and hatred.

"What?" Christian asked in a monotone voice.

"Chris?" Kurumu asked, noticing the sudden change in Christian's attitude.

"I saw the Rep from earlier dragging off that girl they were hassling into the forest. I think they are planning to hurt her." Zack repeated, a little nervously, also noticing the change.

"Where do you think they were headed?" Christian asked still in the same tone of voice.

"Probably pretty far in." Zack said. "There won't be that many people around and the fog will cover them so anyone who is around won't be able to who they are."

Christian nodded before he began to walk over to one of the windows and opened it.

"Bro, what are you doing?" Zack asked, knowing they were running out of time to save Yukari.

"Chris, we have to go." Kurumu said nervously, watching Christian as he looked out the window. They were on the third floor and Kurumu was wondering why Christian was stalling.

"I know." Christian said simply, not looking away from the open window. "I'll meet you guys there. I can get there faster on my own."

"But-" Kurumu tried to protest. However before she could say anything else, Christian had jumped out the window. "Chris!" She cried as she and Zack ran to the window just in time to see a green flash and then Astrodactyl fly off towards the forest.

"That was awesome!" Zack exclaimed stars in his eyes.

"There's no time for that!" Kurumu exclaimed already beginning to transform as well. "We need to go after him."

"Right!" Zack confirmed with a nod before getting slightly nervous. "Er...mind giving me a lift?"

"Ugh!" Kurumu exclaimed as she grabbed Zack underneath his armpits and with a flap of her wings, the two flew out of the window after Astrodactyl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the forest, the trio of thugs had drug Yukari out near the lake area of the school. The place was far enough from the campus that no one would be able to hear anything that went on and due to the fog no one could see them.

"Ow!" Yukari cried as the Rep threw against a tree. "What's your problem you stupid jerks? That hurt!"

"That hurt, that hurt." The scrawnier of the three taunted before he snarled. "Why don't you go cry about it."

"That voice of yours is really annoying!" The chubby one added.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." The Rep hissed as he licked his lips. "A little freak like you has no place here!"

Suddenly all three of the boys began to transform. Their skin all began to crack and turned green as their faces elongated. Their hands turned into claws and their eyes turned yellow and slitted, along with a long reptilian tail shooting out from behind.

They were lizardmen.

"Back off!" Yukari cried, slightly shaking as she drew her wand and swing it around as she began a magic chant.

" Magic wand attack, magic wand attack, magic wa-!" Yukari was unable to finish her chant as the class rep lunged forward and bite the top half of the wand off.

Yukari was surprised as she looked down at the stump of a stick that was her wand.

"Disgusting!" the Class Rep said spitting out the other half of the wand.

"What should we do with her, boss?" The chubby reptile said.

"I say we eat her." answered the skinny one. "The fogs so thick no one will see us."

"Yeah, she may be a prepubescent little brat but at least it will get the taste of that wand out my mouth." The Rep agreed.

Yukari screamed in terror, "Please, someone help me!"

"Stay away from her!"

The lizardmen turned around to see Moka standing a few feet away.

"You again!?" The rep shouted.

"We should eat her too." The skinny one said.

"No one will notice." The fat one reiterated.

"Agreed." The Rep growled.

"Please Moka, run! I can handle these guys!" Yukari cried desperately, trying to save her friend.

"You've got to stop doing that, Yukari!" Moka cried, getting the girls attention. Then to the lizardmens surprise she walked straight past them, not even registering their presence, as she smiled warmly at the witch, almost like an older sister would. "If you're scared then there's nothing wrong with asking the others for help." Moka said calmly as she made her way over to the young witch. She stopped a few inches away from Yukari and knelt down until they were at eye level. "You're still a little kid, so don't push yourself too hard."

"I'm not a little kid!" Yukari protested.

"I know, but the truth is, you were lonely before me and the others came, weren't you?" Moka guessed, hitting the nail on the head. "You don't have to be so defensive around Christian either. He knows exactly what you are going through."

"No, he doesn't." Yukari argued, irritated that Moka was defending her rival. "He doesn't know anything! He's got it easy; he's got so many forms he doesn't need to worry about being accepted."

"You're wrong." Moka told her.

"Huh?" Yukari asked.

"Before he came to this school, he went to another school where he was treated in exactly the same way your being treated now. He faces the same kind of discrimination here as well, just because he's an American." Moka explained, pulling Yukari into a hug. "But, despite everything people say about him and how badly they treat him, he will do everything in his power to help others. Just like how he rescued you earlier today.

At that thought, Yukari remembered it was Christian who had saved her from the reps attack earlier. She also realised that in the classroom, Christian had been trying to help her. He had only been concerned about her well being. The realisation of how she had treated someone who had protected her hit the girl hard. She buried her face into Moka's chest as she began to cry, Moka holding her to let it all out.

However, it wasn't emotional for everybody. The three lizardmen just stood there, their eyes twitching, angry about being forgotten.

"What the hell, when did this become a soap opera?!" the skinny one yelled.

"They completely forgot about us!" the chubby one yelled.

The Class Rep shook his head with anger. After a few seconds he had finally had enough. "Hey, you!" he shouted to get the girls attention. `We're not going to let this go unfinished!" He then charged at the girls, claws and teeth exposed as he roared at the girls. "Let's chow down!"

But before he reached them, something caught his hand. He looked to his hand to see a whip of green energy wrapped around his arm. Following it into the air he saw Astrodactyl floating in the air above them, looking very angry.

"Hawke!" The Rep cried.

Astrodactyl said nothing. Then with a swing of his arm he swung the rep around as Astrodactyl threw him into his cronies and sent them all flying back.

Astrodactyl then flew down to Moka and Yukari and landed in front of them. Then in a flash of green light, Christian stood before them.

"Are you two alright?" He asked, looking over the two for injuries.

"No we're fine." Moka told him, letting go of Yukari but keeping her close to her.

"Good." Christian said before turning his attention to the recovering Lizardmen. "I thought I warned you idiots not to try anything like this again." Christian told them angrily.

"Get out of our way!" the class rep shouted back once he was off the ground. He pointed to Christian. "I don't care if the rumours they say about you are true! Do you honestly think you can interfere with us defending the school rules?"

Christian ignored the outburst. He turned back to Moka, a serious look on his face. "Do you want to help me teach these guys a lesson?"

Moka seemed surprised by the question before she nodded with determination. "Let's do it."

With a nod of his head, Christian took hold of the Rosario and with a look of trust between the two friends, Christian removed the Rosario. Suddenly Moka began to transform. Yukari was amazed at Moka's beauty and power.

Over with the lizardmen, the monsters were panicking as they watched the transformation. The Class Rep whimpered, "That demonic aura, the overflowing energy! It's soul crushing!"

As Inner Moka's transformation was complete she stood confidently next to Christian, glaring at reptilian douches with cold unforgiving eyes.

"I take it these are the ones who wish to harm this girl?" Inner Moka asked, referring to Yukari.

"Yeah." Christian confirmed with a nod of his head. "You take Laurel and Hardy over there." Christian said referring to the two goons. "The ring leaders mine."

Inner Moka was about to remind Christian she was not one to take orders however, when she saw the look of aggression in Christian's eyes, all directed at the Class Rep, she stopped realising that this was important for him. "Very well." She agreed, slightly annoyed. "However, you will not give me orders again."

"Fine, let's just do this." Christian deadpanned.

Inner Moka looked at Christian with, surprisingly, concern before shaking it off and walked towards the two goons. "So, I think it's time you learned your place." She told the cowering lizardmen who had been trying to make an unseen get away.

Watching Inner Moka begin her 'work', Christian turned his attention back to the Rep who was glaring daggers at Christian. "You think that you can take me on your own." The Rep mocked. "You should have let the vampire deal with me because now, you're going to die."

Christian began to walk towards the Class Rep, ignoring his words. Yukari watched Christian fearlessly walk towards the Rep and grew curious. Why was he so confident when fighting a clearly stronger foe? She understood why Moka was calm, but why him?

"You think that just because I'm on my own and I'm not in a monster form? You are nothing more than a bully; you pick on those weaker than you just to make yourself seem strong. So now I think it's time you tasted some of your own medicine." Christian said, activating the Omnitrix and dialling through the aliens until he came to a hologram resembling a humanoid lizard.

"Oh yeah. And who's going to do that?" The Rep continued to mock, trying to not let Christian see he was now nervous.

"This guy." Christian said simply, slamming his fist down on the Omnitrix. The clearing around the lake was covered in a green light as Christian transformed. When the light had 12 foot dinosaur like creature stood where Christian once had.

"Humungousaur!" It cried.

Humungousaur was about 12 feet tall. His skin was a hard, brown, and a sort of beige colour and he had a somewhat humanoid body. He wore black briefs and had a green sash type thing around his body. The Omnitrix symbol was on the sash.

The Rep stared at the titan in front of him and gulped, realising his mistake.

"You scared." Humungousaur mocked, looking down at the monster in front of him. "You should be." Suddenly Humungousaur brought his fist down towards the reptilian monster. The rep cowered expecting a blow; instead he felt nothing but a loud crash beside him. Looking up, the Rep saw that instead of him, Humungousaur had smashed a hole in the tree behind him, leaving a massive hole in the bark. Retracting his fist, Humungousaur brought his face down until his eyes were level with the Reps. "This is your last warning. Try anything like this again and I won't hold back." With that, Humungousaur got up and began to walk back towards Inner Moka, who had long finished with the goons and had been watching the show with amusement.

Suddenly a cry ran through the area. "Christian!"

Both alien and vampire looked up to see Kurumu carrying Zack flying towards them. Upon landing, Zack stared at Humungousaur and Inner Moka with awe. He then ran over and began to look the two over. "Woah! You guys look awesome!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks..." Humungousaur said nervously as Zack picked up and dropped his tail.

"Hawke, who is this?" Inner Moka asked, becoming irritated by Zack's fan boy moment.

"Moka, this is Zackery Orion. He's the one who told me Yukari was in trouble." Humungousaur explained.

"Well get him to back off." Inner Moka replied as Zack got in her face to look at her eyes.

Upon hearing her complaint, Zack backed up a little. "Sorry. Just got excited you know." He explained.

Yukari made her way timidly to the group. Upon seeing her, Humungousaur smiled. "You okay?" He asked.

Yukari nodded her head. As she did so Kurumu used her wings to fly up and give Humungousaur a hug around his neck. "I bet you were awesome in that fight. I can't believe I missed it." She whined.

"I didn't really fight him." Humungousaur explained. "I just gave him a warning."

"You're too soft if you ask me." Inner Moka said. "You should have taught him his place like I did with the other two."

"By the way where are they?" Yukari asked. She had not been watching Inner Moka's fight for very long.

The only answer she got was Inner Moka pointing above them. The three other teens and alien followed her figure and saw the other two lizardmen hanging from the tree.

"That's a weird way to decorate." Zack quipped.

Yukari looked back down and at the people who had saved her. "Why?" she asked, catching the others attention. "Why did you help me?"

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something?" Kurumu said with a sigh. "We may not have gotten off on the best foot, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"She's right." Humungousaur said to the young witch. "I am pretty much the odd guy out considering I'm an English guy from the US."

"Well actually, I'm half American myself." Zack interjected.

"Really?" Humungousaur asked surprised.

"Yeah, my dad was American while my mom was Japanese." Zack explained.

"That's cool, but we're kind of trying to do something here." Kurumu said with a sweat drop.

"Right, my bad." Zack said nervously, rubbing the back of his head. He then turned to Yukari. "Listen Yukari, I know that your life has been hard, but these guys seem to care about you." He said gesturing to Humungousaur and the others. "And I know you don't know me, but I would like to be your friend as well." He said cheerfully.

Yukari looked to see if Inner Moka was going to add anything. However the proud vampire simply crossed her arms and turned to the side. But she looked calm and relaxed, not annoyed.

Yukari blinked, and then started to sniffle before she broke out crying all together. She ran over to Humungousaur and hugged his leg, as that was as far as she could reach. Humungousaur brought down his hand and gently patted the girls back, comforting her. The young witch continued to cry loudly. She was happy at this point. She finally had friends who liked her.

When Yukari let go of Humungousaur's, she wiped away her tears and smiled at the titan, who returned her smile. Humungousaur then turned to Moka and handed her the Rosario, which had been in his hand the entire time.

"Thank you Moka. It's good to know we can always rely on you." The alien said to her, making Kurumu and surprisingly Yukari slightly jealous.

Inner Moka didn't say anything as she took the Rosario and moved to place it back on the choker. However just before she did, Inner Moka looked to Humungousaur.

"Hawke. You showed courage and determination standing up to me." She said.

"Thank...you." Humungousaur replied, sensing a but.

"Don't do it again."

"Yes ma'am." The alien agreed quickly.

With that Inner Moka reapplied the Rosario and undid her transformation. Humungousaur reached out ready to catch the Outer Moka expecting her to fall unconscious; however she seemed to be fine.

"Are you okay?" The alien asked.

"Yeah..." Moka replied a little tiredly. "Just a little sleepy. Are you okay Yukari?" She asked the witch cheerfully.

The witch nodded happily from where she was smiling politely. The four began to have a friendly conversation; completely oblivious to the still transformed Class Rep. His anger was reaching new peaks. Not only had he once again been humiliated by the gaijin, but now he was being ignored again while the gaijin was having a friendly chat, gloating in the Reps defeat.

He couldn't take it anymore, despite Humungousaur's warning, the rep charged at Yukari's back, desperate to strike a killing blow to the girl. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH, I WILL NOT BE SHOWN UP BY A FILTHY WITCH!" He screamed as he extended his claws. Yukari turned around to slowly, she would not have been able to dodge the attack. Then, just before the claws struck, Moka rushed forward, pushing Yukari out of the way, but not without consequence. The claw tore at Moka's back, slicing through the cloth and tearing at the skin. Time seemed to slow as Moka hit the ground, falling unconscious, blood seeping through the remains of the back of her jacket. For a minute no one moved, shock over taking them all. Then suddenly Yukari and Kurumu screamed, "MOKA!"

The Class Rep stared at Moka with anger. "You bitch! How dare you get in the way of my-" The class rep was interrupted by Humungousaur punching the Rep, sending him flying from where he was all the way across the ground until he crashed into a tree at the other end of the area. The Rep fell to his knees and coughed up blood, wounded from the attack.

While the girls tended to Moka, Zack was watching Humungousaur as he walked slowly towards the Rep, his features hidden as he looked towards the ground.

The Rep staggered to his feet only to be knocked down again by Humungousaur.

"How dare you!" Humungousaur roared as he tried to deliver another punch to the Rep, who had luckily rolled out the way just in time. "Didn't I warn you never to try anything like that?! Now you are going to pay!"

Zack watched Humungousaur nervously. He hadn't known Christian that long, but he knew this wasn't like him to beat on an enemy. "Bro! Calm down!" He cried out, trying to get Humungousaur's attention and failing. Kurumu looked up from the injured Moka to see Humungousaur's rage. She automatically grew worried as she watched the boy she loved beat down the weaker foe.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked no one in particular.

Back with Humungousaur, the alien was in a rage, nothing was getting through to him as he thought of Moka being hurt. And every time the Rep dodged one of his attacks his anger grew. Finally it reached its peak.

"ENOUGH!" Humungousaur bellowed, scaring everybody. "IT'S TIME TO END THIS!" in that instant he moved his hand to the Omnitrix symbol on his sash. For a moment, Kurumu believed that he was going to turn into another one of his monsters, but then Humungousaur turned the symbol clockwise before smacking it.

Suddenly four spikes protruded out of the Omnitrix and a green wave of energy swept around Humungousaur, transforming his further. Humungousaur grew a few more feet and his skin changed, armour began to appear on him. His hands also became clawed.

When the transformation was complete, the upgraded alien shouted out. "ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR!" The evolved Humungousaur bellowed, shaking the area around him.

Ultimate Humungousaur was an ankylosaurus-like creature, having grown to 20 feet. He was green and had spikes on his head, which were silver.

On the sides of his face, there were black spikes, pointing down. Ultimate Humungousaur possessed a dark blue, spiked shell. His chest and torso was dark blue with spikes on them. Ultimate Humungousaur's tail had a blue mace on the end of it, with silver spikes. Ultimate Humungousaur's knuckles had barrels on them.

He has the evolved Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Everyone stared in shock at the new form, as new fear ran though them. However they were all thinking the same thing. The Class Rep was screwed.

The Lizardman stared at the dinosaur like creature in front of him and wet himself. His eyes were bulging with fear. "I'm so-" he was cut off as Ultimate Humungousaur pounded him into the ground. Then the evolved alien retracted his fist and pounded the Rep again with the other. This cycle continued three or more times as his friends watched on in horror. They had never seen Christian be so brutal. The Class Rep was already unconscious and if this continued Christian was going to kill him. None of them knew how to stop him.

It was at this point that Moka began to wake up, groaning from the injury on her back. "Moka!" Yukari exclaimed, relieved that her friend was alright. Upon hearing the witches exclamation, Kurumu and Zack turned to see the vampire girl getting to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Kurumu asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Don't push yourself." Zack added.

"I-I'm fine." Moka said weakly. She then felt the impact as Ultimate Humungousaur delivered another blow. Moka looked over in shock to see the evolved alien beating down on the Rep. "Is-is that Christian?" She asked, slightly scared.

Yukari nodded her head. "After the Class Rep hurt you, Christian went mental. I think he evolved his Humungousaur form and then he began to beat down the Rep." She explained.

"He was angry before, but as soon as he entered that form he went crazy." Zack told the pink haired girl.

"I've never seen him like this." Kurumu gasped. "This isn't the same Chris I fell in love with."

"We have to stop him!" Zack exclaimed, running forward towards the dinosaur like titan. "Bro! Christian! You need to stop this! He's had enough!" He cried out, trying to reason with Ultimate Humungousaur. "If you continue then you will regret it for the rest of your life!"

Ultimate Humungousaur stopped his beat down for a second and glared at the boy in front of him.

"And what do you know!" He shouted. "You only met me today! You don't know me!"

"I know you better than you think!" Zack retorted. "I know why you fight, why you do everything you do! I know what it feels like to lose someone important to me and I know the feeling of hatred you are feeling right now!" He then moved until he was between Ultimate Humungousaur and the Class Rep. "Calm down, you don't have to do this, because if you do you will become just like him." Zack said pointing behind him the lizardman.

Ultimate Humungousaur looked at Zack for few moments, his expression softening slightly before it once again hardened. With one hand, he picked up Zack and pinned him against the ground with his left hand. Then he pointed his right hand at the Rep's unconscious form. The hand suddenly transformed into a four barrelled cannon like weapon. "You may have a point about all of those things." The alien admitted. "But I have had enough of people like him in my life! It's time I wipe them out!"

"Stop!"

Ultimate Humungousaur stalled, looking over to the source of the voice to see Moka, with the help of Kurumu and Yukari, stagger towards him.

"Please stop this Chris." She pleaded. "Zack's right, you don't want to do this."

"If you do this you will regret it for the rest of your life." Kurumu added.

"Not to mention that you will be expelled or worse!" Yukari continued.

"Moka...Kurumu...Yukari..." Ultimate Humungousaur said slowly.

Moka then broke free of the hold of Kurumu and Yukari and made her way weakly towards her friend. "You don't have to this." She said gently as she reached him, tears were in her eyes. "I'm fine, see? Please go back to being the person I know."

Ultimate Humungousaur listened to Moka and felt conflicted. On the one hand, he knew everyone was right and if he did kill the Rep, he was going to regret it forever. However on the other hand, there was a part of him telling him to do it and get revenge for all the times he had been bullied in the past. He knew which side was right.

Suddenly the alien roared into the air, scaring everyone. He released Zack and transformed his other arm into a second cannon.

"CHRIS!" Everyone screamed, fearing what he was going to do.

Suddenly Ultimate Humungousaur threw his hands up into the air and sent green missiles of energy into the air, letting out a mighty yell.

Once he had stopped, the mighty alien fell to his knees and in a green flash the regular Humungousaur was once again present. Then in another he was replaced with Christian, who was crying, tears streaming down his face.

Moka automatically ran over and pulled Christian into a hug and helped him to comfort him. Her own tears trickled down her face. She was soon followed by Kurumu and Yukari, both running over to the boy and embracing him, tears rolling down their own faces.

Zack, who had now gotten off the ground, stood smiling at the scene. He was happy that the person he considered a friend was okay and back in his right mind. He then realised the Class Rep was going to need medical attention. He quickly ran over to the broken body of the Class Rep and checked him over. _'This is bad. It feels like most of his bones are broken.'_ He then looked over to the still crying Christian and the girls surrounding him. _'He has so much power. That's quite impressive...especially for a human.' _He looked down to Christian's exposed wrist, the Omnitrix showing. Zack stared at it for a minute greedily before deciding it could wait. For now there was another task at hand.

"Guys we need to get this guy to the infirmary right now!" Zack told them, gaining their attention. Christian looked at what he had done to the Rep in horror. The body looked mangled, the arms sticking out at weird angles and blood oozing from wounds that Ultimate Humungousaur had inflicted.

Christian felt sick. "I-I did that?" Christian asked. It had felt like he wasn't completely control of his last alien form and he couldn't clearly remember what he had done. He broke free of the girls holds and once again fell to a kneeling position on the ground, looking down at the ground in shock, afraid of himself.

Moka saw this and realised that Christian was in no state to go anywhere at the minute. So she decided to take charge. Standing up she turned to the other two girls. "Kurumu, Yukari, help Zack get the Rep to the infirmary now." She said.

"What about you?" Yukari asked.

"I'm going to stay here and make sure Christian is okay and try to get him back to his dorm, it doesn't look like he is going to be able to go anywhere for a while."

"Oh, no!" Kurumu cried. "I am not going to leave you alone with my destined one! Besides, you're still hurt from earlier."

"This is not up to discussion Kurumu!" Moka shouted back, not in the mood for Kurumu's nonsense. "You're the fastest out of the three of us, you need to fly back to the academy and get them ready to receive a patient!"

"We also need to get someone to come and fetch them." Zack added, using his thumb to point at the two unconscious bodies in the tree.

"Fine..." Kurumu conceded, spreading her wings and took to the air, however before she left, she shouted to Moka, "However you better not try anything!" With that she was gone, flying at high speeds towards the school.

After that, Zack walked towards the Rep and gently picked up his body. "C'mon Yukari, we need to get this guy back to the school fast." He said to the witch.

Yukari nodded, slightly unhappy about having to help the guy who had tried to kill her and her new friends. She waved her wand and said a small incantation and suddenly the Rep's body lifted from out of Zack's hands. "Let's go, this guy is heavy!" She exclaimed as she began to run back towards the school.

This left only Moka and the seemingly paralysed Christian. Moka walked over to Christian and knelt down, trying to comfort him.

"Christian..." She said.

Christian didn't reply. His hair shadowed his eyes.

"Please, Chris, talk to me." Moka said to him soothingly. Try to help him up. However, to her shock, he battered away her hand with his own. "Chris...?"

"Don't, Please..." Christian muttered weakly. "Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked.

"Because you're my friend." Moka justified. "And you didn't do anything wrong."

"Didn't do anything wrong...?" Christian repeated slowly. "Did you not see what I did to that guy?!" he exclaimed. "I practically killed him!"

"But you didn't." Moka responded. "You were able to stop yourself." Tears were beginning to reform in her eyes.

"Only because you and the others managed to calm me down!" Christian countered. "If you hadn't then I know I would have killed him!"

Moka couldn't take it anymore and reached forward, surprising Christian as she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Christian couldn't understand why she was doing it.

"Please don't talk like that." Moka said softly, her face now behind his. "I hate that you're talking about yourself in this way."

"But...how can I claim to want human, monster coexistence if I almost killed one?" Christian asked. "Maybe I should just give up and go home?"

Moka's eyes widened at the comment. "No!" she cried, pulling back from the hug and looked Christian directly in the eyes. "You can't leave!" She cried. "Do you have any idea what that would do to Kurumu and Yukari. They would be devastated. Not to mention how I would feel. I would be heartbroken if you left. You are the greatest friend I've ever had and I want you to stay in my life." She told him, deep red.

Christian shared her colour. The two looked at each other in silence for a few more moments before Christian finally found the strength to lift himself from the ground. "Moka, you're also the greatest friend I've ever had." He admitted. "When that guy hurt you, I feared the worst and I snapped. I was afraid that someone else I cared about had been taken from me and I reacted badly."

"Chris..." Moka started. She wanted to ask him what he meant when he said that someone had been 'taken' from him but sensed it wasn't the time.

Christian then reached his hand out to the girl on the floor. "C'mon, I feel better now." He lied. "Let's go home and get some rest. I get the feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Moka, hesitatingly, took the hand and smiled at the warmth she could feel, her blush returning. Christian was blushing as well. And then the two friends began to make their way back towards the dorms. Their hand's never separating until they reached their destination. Once there, the two friends said a regretful goodbye for the day and made their way to their respective rooms.

Once Christian had entered his, he slumped against the back of the door and punched the floor in frustration. With nothing else to do, he made himself some dinner, reported the day's activities to the Plumbers, including his moment of madness. No doubt he would get hell about that as well. He then had a wash before changing into his nightclothes and making his way to bed, just wanting the day to end.

Unfortunately for Christian, he didn't get his wish because around 12 o'clock, someone knocked on his door. Groggily, Christian put on a dressing gown that he had with him and made his way to the door. He opened without bothering to check the peephole he knew this could only be related to one thing. What he didn't expect was to see Zack standing there were casual attire. Christian noted Zack's outfit consisted of a long hooded black jacket with red flames and blue lines, an undershirt red T-shirt with a white tank inside. On his hands was a pair of black leather gloves. He wore a pair of blue pocket pants. There were black sneakers with sliver and blue lines on his feet. 

"Hey Bro." He greeted cheerfully despite Christian's mood.

"Hey." Christian returned, stepping aside so Zack could come in. "I assume this isn't a social visit?" He asked.

"Yep." Zack confirmed, nodding his head.

"You may as well come in then." Christian responded, gesturing for him to come inside.

"Thanks." Zack replied entering the room, admiring it for a few seconds before he went to sit at the table in the room.

Christian followed him and sat opposite Zack at the table. "So.." He started, fearing the answer. "What happened to the Rep?" He asked finally.

"Well, at the moment he is in critical condition. Pretty much every bone in his body is broken." Christian visibly winced. "But the doctors believe that with a little time, and a lot of pain killers and physical therapy, he should make a full recovery. Isn't a monster's healing ability grand?"

Christian relaxed after hearing that. Even though the Rep was a scum bag, he didn't deserve to die. "That's good." Christian told him.

"However, there is something I have to tell you." Zack said, regret in his voice.

Christian looked up at Zack with a questioning look. "What? Am I being expelled for almost killing a student?"

Zack shook his head, surprising Christian.

"You are being punished, however, Yukari explained what happened out in the woods and your actions were deemed reasonable. Unfortunately though, you are still being suspended." He explained.

"Well I guess I didn't expect to get off without a consequence." Christian replied in understanding. "How long?" He asked.

"Two days, so not that long." Zack explained. "By the way Kurumu and Yukari went home after they dropped off the Rep, they wanted to see you but I managed to persuade them to wait until after your suspension was over." Zack told him.

"Thanks, I'm not really in the right mood to see anyone right now." Christian replied.

"I guess that means I should leave then." Zack assumed, getting up.

"Probably..." Christian confirmed before one small smile appeared on his face. "But... after I get back from suspension, we could hang out." Christian suggested

Zack's smile widened. "So, are we friends now?" He asked.

Christian nodded his head. "Dude, we became friends when you told me where to find Yukari." He told Zack stretching out his right hand for Zack to shake, which the boy gladly did.

After that, Zack left the room saying, "I'll see you in two days." With that, Christian closed the door and went back to bed.

However, little to Christian's knowledge, as Zack turned a corner, his smile changed into a knowing smirk as he thought about his next move. He wanted the same power as Christian's limiter, and Zack had just the power to do it.

'_I will be the hero this school deserves and I will protect those I care for. I swear on my life that I will become more powerful' _With that thought, Zack made his way back to his dorm, anticipating the events to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been two days since then and Christian's suspension had come to an end. Moka and Kurumu walked through the corridor carrying boxes to Miss Nekonome's class. They had already agreed to meet Christian there. Both girls were anxious to see him, they hadn't spoken to him in two days and Moka had only seen him once through her window which was when they had arranged to meet in the classroom. As they walked the two girls chatted about the recent events.

"So Yukari is getting on with her class now?" Moka asked curiously.

"Yep." Kurumu replied. "She apologised in front of the whole class for everything she had done. Her classmates all felt guilty about what they said about her and apologised. It's a lot better now that the Class Rep is in the infirmary. Apparently he's the one who provoked most of the insults."

"That's good." Moka replied happily.

"At least she won't be bullied anymore. We probably took care of that." Kurumu continued.

There moment of calmness and happiness was over when the girls opened the door to the classroom. There, to their surprise, Yukari was in the room pressing herself against an exasperated Christian in a one-sided hug. He looked confused as to what to do in the situation he was in. He looked up to see Moka and Kurumu and he paled.

"Oh, Jake!" the young witch cried joyously, "I just love you to death."

"Huh?!" Both Moka and Kurumu cried, dropping the boxes and gaining Yukari's attention.

"Hi!" The tiny witch smiled. "Ever since I saw Christian in action as Humungousaur, I couldn't bear to be away from him anymore. In other words, I'm in love with him!" She declared.

"WHAT!" Moka and Kurumu exclaimed.

"Hang on now Yukari, I'm honestly flattered by the thought, but I don't think that's appropriate." Christian tried to reason.

"Love knows no age, nor bounds!" Yukari announced. "When you showed up to save me, I felt like a princess being saved by a knight. The way you protected me made me feel so special. Therefore I declare that I shall do all I can to make you mine. However, I also realise that Moka also shares feelings for Christian; therefore I shall help her in her escapade too."

"Oh no, you don't!" Kurumu shouted as she ran over and latched on to one of Christian's arms, attempting to pull him away from the witch. "Christian is my destined one!"

"No, he's mine!" Yukari countered, grabbing the other free arm and pulled, beginning the familiar game of tug of war. "He and I have more things in common than you!"

"You're both just wasting your time." Moka said in a dangerous tone, making both bickering girls stop their fighting and Christian sweat bullets.

'_Not again!' _Christian moaned in his head.

At that point, Moka pounced at Christian. "Because Christian belongs to me!" she shouted as she grabbed on to Christian's neck.

"Moka, Wait!" Christian shouted in vain.

CHU!

**And there you go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and liked Zack's introduction. Yes, Zack knows Christian's a human. How he does will be covered later in the story. For now, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I shall see you in January or early February. We me luck with my mocks. Bye!**

**By the way Lewamus Prime I hope you like your characters introduction. He is going to get his Omnitrix soon, but it won't be for a few chapters. However I can tell you this. Zack will be more powerful than Christian. Merry Christmas! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Well my mocks are finished and I'm back with a new chapter, all is right with the world. (Well not really) I'm sorry about the wait and I hope you all had a good Christmas and New Year. Now I enjoy the story, I had a good time writing it. It seems they increase in length each chapter.**

**Also I was wondering if anyone could suggest songs for Moka, Mizore and Yukari and Ruby (as a duet) to sing for a talent show that will be in a later chapter. By the way, if anyone suggests 'Let it go' for Mizore's, I will honestly have a fit. However I am open to suggestions. I already have great ones for Kurumu and Christian. By the way Christian is very stubborn in this chapter. Bear with him, he gets over it at the end.**

**Also a quick question, Sixsix or Khyber, who's your favourite Ben 10 hunter/bounty hunter. Please leave your preference in the reviews as the person you chose may be appearing in a future chapter. **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

"**..." Speech**

'**...' Quote **

'**H**_**i' Thought**_

"**Learn your place!" **Inner Moka through Rosario

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

**Alien Watch in a Monster School**

**The Fan boys Fearsome Rath **

It had been two days since Yukari declared her love for Christian. Since then the boy's life had become even more hectic. His mornings were pretty much the same as before, except that now he had Yukari to deal with as well as Moka and Kurumu.

Christian didn't really care though. In fact he had been acting differently over the two days.

He still chatted happily with his friends, however at the same time he seemed to be slightly distant, like he wasn't truly there. Of course the girls had noticed this and were concerned for about the boy. They all knew why Christian had been in his slump. As did the rest of the school, after all they had been tormenting him for it. The news that Christian had almost killed the Class Rep from Yukari's class had spread like wildfire. Of course they all knew what the Class Rep had done to deserve such a fate but the jealousy the boys, and some of the girls, had for Christian was too strong. They all blamed Christian for the Reps condition and if their insults were bad before, well their death threats were worse.

Of course Moka, Zack and the others had defended their friend, but to the other students of the academy, Christian was public enemy number one. He couldn't go anywhere without being the target for verbal abuse by his peers. This made it all the better when Christian was able to go back to his dorm and rest.

However luck was not on Christian's side that day. When he got back to his dorm and checked his laptop, he discovered to video call from Max Tennyson waiting for him. Steeling himself, Christian answered the call, only to be greeted by the magister's angry face. "Christian, we need to talk." Max said seriously.

Christian said nothing to reply so Max continued.

"I read your report and I can't believe you would do something as stupid as to use the evolution feature on your Omnitrix to pound on a foe who couldn't even protect himself. I am very disappointed in your cause of action." He lectured. Christian still didn't say anything and was now looking at the ground. Seeing this, Max sighed as his features softened slightly. "That being said, I also know what he did to provoke you into going that far. I may not condone your actions; however I don't blame you for wanting to avenge your friend."

Christian, hearing this, raised his head slightly however he still didn't speak.

Max's face softened even more. "Christian, I know what you had to go through as a kid. I know that it has been tough for you, but you need to cool your anger around people like that or one day you will go too far."

I know..." Christian said weakly. "I never meant to take it far." He continued. "But it was like the evolved Vaxasaurian DNA took over my emotions and increased the anger I was feeling to extreme levels. The only reason I was able to regain my sanity back there was because Moka and others were able to talk some sense into me." Christian explained sullenly.

On the screen, Max moved his hand to his chin in thought. "That doesn't sound right. When Ben had the Ultimatrix, he never had this problem with the ultimate aliens." He noted. However both Max and Christian knew that wasn't true. There had been a point when the ultimate aliens had become sentient and had been trapped inside the Ultimatrix. Ben had almost died setting them free from the device. However Azmuth had fixed that fault with the evolution feature; so why had Christian felt all of that aggression.

"I will discuss this matter with Azmuth; he may have the answers we want." Max told him. "In the meantime, refrain from using the evolution feature unless it is absolutely necessary. That means a life of death situation."

"At this point in time, sir, I'm going to refrain from using the Omnitrix. I don't think I'm ready to use it." Christian replied.

"It's not the machine that makes the man Christian; it's what he does with it that defines him. Remember that." Max replied seriously.

Christian's eyes widened at the advice, but he still seemed unsure. "Yes, sir." he finally said.

Max looked at Christian for a few moments before sighing. "That will be all for now then. I'll let you get some sleep." Christian nodded in response; he had wanted the conversation to end anyway. "Remember that I still need to talk to Miss Akashiya, it is important that if she knows your secret, she understands why it must be kept."

"Yes, sir." Christian repeated, moving to end the call. "Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Christian. Remember, don't fear your power. Use it to protect those you care for." Were Max's final words as the call ended.

Christian turned off the laptop and got ready for bed. Once he had turned off the light and got into the bed, he stayed up and looked at the device on his wrist. _'How can I not fear this thing if I can't even control myself when using it?' _He asked himself before he turned in his bed and allowed sleep to overtake him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Christian found himself in a dark, empty void. There was nothing around him as he looked around him. "Hello!" He called out, but there was no answer. _

_Suddenly the area changed around him. He now stood in the middle of the forest surrounding the school. He noticed figures were now around him. Upon looking closer, Christian was able to make out Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Zack. They all looked to be in a fighting stance, ready fight an unknown enemy obscured in shadow, fear was evident on their faces. Kurumu had transformed into her monster form while Yukari had her wand outstretched in front of her. _

_All of the sudden, Kurumu leapt forward, her claws out stretched ready to strike her enemy. However no sooner had she made her way over to the silhouetted figure, she was swatted away like nothing. She hit the ground hard and looked up just in time to see the large figure stomp on her, crushing her instantly and leaving a bloody stain on the ground. _

"_NO!" Christian cried. He tried to move but found himself unable to. He struggled to move his body to no avail. He was forced to watch as the rest of his friends engaged the figure. One by one, they fell. Yukari being the next after Kurumu, lasting just as long as Kurumu. Before Christian could even blink, Yukari had been thrown across the area, hitting her head on one of the rocks that happened to be there. Blood flowed from the girls head as she passed._

"_PLEASE STOP!" Christian shouted, tears beginning to flow down his face as he watched his friends die._

_Zack was next. The figure simply picked the boy up in one large fist. Zack struggled until the figure just used its large thumb to snap the boy's neck. It then threw the body down to the ground as it moved towards the last person standing..._

_Moka _

"_DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!" Christian cried in desperation as he watched the figure slowly approach the cowering Moka. "RUN MOKA, RUN!" Christian shouted at his friend, desperate for her to survive. However it appeared Moka could not hear him. She backed away from the figure as it approached her. She was finally stopped as she pinned herself against a tree. _

_The figure stopped just in front of the girl, seemingly eyeing her. It then raised one large hand towards her as Moka said. "Please don't do this. Don't do this Chris." _

_Christian froze as he heard those words, not believing them to be true. To his horror, the figure became clearer, its appearance revealed. Christian found himself looking at himself as Ultimate Humungousaur, his right arm shifted into Ultimate Humungousaur's cannon._

"_No, it can't be..." Christian said in disbelief his voice barely a whisper. "I would never do that." _

"_**And yet you have!**__" Ultimate Humungousaur said suddenly, surprising Christian. "__**Now watch as I kill the girl you love!**__" It shouted as it shot one single blast of energy, causing an explosion that engulfed Moka. _

_Christian was forced to listen to her screams as she burned from the attack. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Christian screamed towards the sky, before he was finally allowed to collapse to his knees. His tears burned his face as he cried out in sadness. It wasn't until he felt the large footsteps of Ultimate Humungousaur that he looked up from the ground to see the massive alien titan in front of him. An evil smirk was plastered on it's face. "Why!?" Christian demanded. "Why did you do this!?" _

"_**This is what you are to become.**__" The alien replied. "__**You will kill your friends because you allowed your anger to blind you.**__" It continued. _

"_I will never become you!" Christian shouted back. _

"_**We will see,**__" The alien smirked, an eerie chuckle escaping the titans lips. "__**For now...DIE!**__" with that the alien pointed his still transformed hand towards Christian and shot out one blast of green energy, and within that instant, the area around Christian turned white._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Christian screamed as he flew from his bed in a cold sweat, panting hard. "It was...just...a dream..." He assured himself between breaths. He leaned back on to his bed in relief. He turned his eyes to his alarm clock on his side table to find it was only 5:30 in the morning. "Great." Christian said sarcastically to himself, knowing he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep.

BANG BANG

Christian's attention was drawn to his dorms room, where someone was bashing there fist against his door.

"Bro! Are you okay!?" Christian recognised the voice as his new friend Zack Orion. As Zack continued to bang on his door, Christian finally managed to will himself to get up. He was still slightly freaked by the dream and didn't realise he was wearing next to nothing. Unlocking and opening the door, Christian was met with the worried eyes of his friend.

"Bro are you alright?" Zack asked the instant Christian opened the door. Christian was only just able to make out that Zack was wearing a pair of boxers with a blue and white flame pattern. He had a white t-shirt on.

Christian gave his friend a small smile. "Yeah, just some bad dreams," he lied, what he had just experienced could only be described as hell.

"I think it's a little bit more than 'some bad dreams'," Zack replied, still concerned. "You were screaming your head off. You practically woke up everyone in this section of the dorms."

Christian's eyes widened in surprise, he looked to the side to find that other members of the male dorm were looking at him with looks of concern, annoyance and hatred. Mostly the latter.

Once the boys had realised Christian was looking at them they retreated back into their dorms, leaving Christian and Zack standing in the middle of the corridor. Christian suddenly felt the cold night wind brush against his body. It was then that he realised that he was only wearing a pair of boxers, causing him to become very self-conscious. He raised his hands to his arms as he began to shake.

"Want to go inside?" Zack offered, snickering at his shivering friend.

Christian replied with a grateful nod before the two entered his dorm. Christian closed the door and gestured for Zack to take a seat at the table in the corner while he went to grab a black shirt.

"So, motorbikes eh?" Christian heard Zack say from the table as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"What?"

"Your boxers." Zack answered.

Christian looked down to find that he was wearing the boxers that Ben had given him for his last birthday as a joke present. The boy began to blush embarrassedly.

Christian had always like motorbikes and Ben had known that so his present to him that year had been these boxers and a set of keys to his own bike that Ben and his friend, Kevin Levin had built for him. Unfortunately couldn't drive it leisurely until he was 16. Since he was a plumber, Christian already had his driver's license but he had been told he would be able to drive until he was 16 years old. Luckily, his birthday was coming up soon so that wouldn't be a problem. Maybe once he was allowed to drive he could take Moka for a ride?

After that thought, his blush became a little brighter. The thought of his vampire friend always seemed to do that to him.

"Are they that embarrassing?" Zack's asked, bringing Christian out of his thoughts.

"No..." Christian replied slowly. "There a birthday present from a friend."

Zack looked at him quizzically before accepting the answer. "Okay then." He looked to the side of the room towards the bed before he looked back towards his friend with concern. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Christian automatically looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about." He responded defiantly, wanting to drop the subject.

"Dude, it was more than a bad dream. You were screaming your head off. You woke up half the building. Some of the girls in the other building may have heard you." Zack countered, becoming frustrated with his friend's denial. Christian's grew wide with surprise.

'_Was I really that loud?' _Christian asked himself. "I-I really don't want to talk about it," he finally admitted.

Zack's eyes grew softer with sympathy, as if he knew what Christian was going through. "Sometimes the way to make it better is to talk." He replied maturely.

Christian looked at Zack's calm face with surprise, feeling that he could somehow trust the boy. "You're not going to let this go are you?" He asked.

"No chance." Zack replied with a smirk. "If you don't tell me now, I'm going to get the girls to talk to you later." He threatened.

Not wanting his other friends to know about this little episode, Christian sucked up his courage and with a small sigh, began to tell his friend about his nightmare.

All the way through, Zack just listened. He didn't interrupt or ask questions. He just nodded his head until the end. Christian didn't realise it at first but he felt a small tear roll down his cheek as he finished recounting the horror he had been forced to experience.

At the end, Zack simply nodded and got up to place a hand on his friends shoulder. "Bro, you shouldn't need to worry about that. What the Class Rep did was plenty reason enough for what you did to him. Let it go."

"How can I let it go?!" Christian countered angrily. "I almost killed someone! I breached almost every principle I ever had when I attacked him!" Angry tears formed in his eyes as he continued to speak his mind. "I used my powers to hurt someone who didn't deserve the fate he got! I'm the true monster!" Before Christian could continue, he found himself stopped by something impacting with the side of his face, causing him to fall on to his back.

Christian found that Zack had ended his rant with a firm punch. He fell to the ground disoriented. When he finally managed to find his bearings, he looked up only to be greeted with Zack's angry face.

"You don't understand do you!?" Zack cried angrily. "You don't get what you're doing to yourself?" He began to make his way towards the door. He calmed down and spoke softly. "Listen, Bro... I know that you've been out of it since you went...berserk." The word made Christian cringe from his position on the floor. "But you need to get over that." Zack continued. "If you don't, you are never going to be able to protect those closest to you. And dude, everyone at this school is a monster, it was kind of the point when making it." With those last words Zack left Christian's room and began heading back to his own.

"If you're going to be a hero Bro, It's time you started acting like one." Zack muttered to himself as walked down the corridor.

Back in his room, Christian finally pulled himself off the ground and sat on his bed, his face looking towards the ground.

"Pretty soon I'll have been here a whole month." Christian muttered to himself. On his first day at the academy, Christian had discovered that the bus back to the human world only arrived once a month. Now there were only two days left until a full month will have past. Christian, if he wanted to, could go home. Abandon his mission and go back to Bellwood. However in doing that, he would have to leave his friends. Christian didn't want to leave, but after the past few days' events, did he have any right to be with them?

"How can I protect them from others when I can't even protect them from me?" He muttered to himself. "Is it really in everyone's best interest if I stay here?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian's thoughts weighed too heavily on his mind and he found himself unable to get back to sleep. Therefore the young plumber found himself performing his normal morning routine which he would normally do when he woke up around seven.

After a wash, a change of clothes and a quick breakfast consisting of buttered toast and apple juice, (Christian made a quick mental note to go shopping for groceries at the school store later.) Christian was ready to head to the academy...in an hour and a half.

It was still early morning and Christian realised that he still had time to kill so he decided to get some homework that had been set the previous day done. May as well do something to kill the time.

However he soon found it to be a fruitless endeavour as his thoughts drifted to what he knew was going to happen within the next few hours. As soon as he left, he was going to be insulted and tormented by his fellow peers for the events that had transpired. People had begun to throwing things at him as he passed them on the path or in the corridors. Of course Christian ignored them, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

Christian sighed as he put down his pen in frustration. He couldn't concentrate on it while this shit was on his mind. Leaning back in his chair, Christian raised his left wrist to look at the Omnitrix. Despite the fact that he had been using it to help his friends, Christian found himself unable to even activate it to scroll through the suggestions. He feared that if he did, he would be unable to control the alien DNA. That nightmare definitely didn't help his convictions. At this point, Christian desperately wanted to remove the device and return it to its rightful owner. However in doing that, Christian would have to leave as the school would be too dangerous for him to stay. That and everyone believed that if he took off his 'limiter' he would die as his various 'monster' forms would overrun him and kill him.

Christian was torn. He could both remove the Omnitrix and go home, never to see his friends again. Or he could suck it up and keep going. He had to decide soon because tomorrow was the day that it could all end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moka stood outside the dorms buildings, waiting for her friend Christian to arrive to walk to school with her. However the boy in question was taking longer than normal. As the vampire girl watched the other students leave the dorms, she saw no sign of her Omnitrix bearing friend. Kurumu and the rest of their friends had already gone ahead, believed the Christian had gone earlier to avoid the hassle. Moka however had decided to stay behind in case Christian hadn't actually left yet.

However luck was on Moka's side. Once all of the other students had left, Christian had appeared. As the boy made his way towards her, Moka's smile grew, happy to see her friend. However as he came closer to her, Moka's smile began to fade.

The boy in front of her didn't seem to resemble Christian at all. His normally neat brown hair was messy; his clothes looked ragged as if they had just been slung on. His movements were slow and staggered, however what worried Moka the most were his friend's eyes. They seemed distant, despite the fact Christian was looking at her, they seemed to pass through her like she wasn't there.

"Chris…" Moka started worriedly as her friend reached her.

Almost instantly, Christian snapped out of whatever he was thinking about. He looked around as if he hadn't realised where he was. However upon seeing Moka, a small, tired smile appeared on his face.

"Oh hey, good morning Moka." He greeted casually, like he hadn't just been walking like a zombie.

"Good morning Christian." Moka replied hesitantly, still slightly worried. "How are you this morning?"

"I've been better." Christian admitted, scratching the back of his head. "I just didn't sleep very well."

Moka looked at Christian quizzically before nodding. "Ok, as long as you're okay then."

"Don't worry Moka, I'm fine." He then looked around the area, as if expecting something. "Where are the others?" He asked, referring to their other friends.

"They went on ahead. They thought that you may have already left." Moka explained. "I stayed because I thought that you were just running a bit late."

Christian nodded slightly; his tired eyes seemed the tinniest bit happier. "Well I'm glad you did," he started, "I guess that means it'll be quieter than normal though. Still the company's great so I can't complain." He remarked, making the vampire girl blush as he began to walk forward before turning his head to the side to look at Moka. "C'mon, if we don't hurry we're going to be late."

Moka's blush vanished instantly as she realised Christian was right. She ran a few paces to catch up with her friend before they walked side by side towards the school, chatting away like everything was normal. However they were unaware of the three pairs of gleaming eyes, glaring angrily at the two friends. One pair shining more brightly than the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian and Moka had only just made it into their class before the bell rang signalling the start of the day. From the annoyed look on Kurumu's face, Christian could tell she was miffed that she had been wrong about him having already been at the school. Now she had given her rival the chance to get closer to him.

Upon taking his seat, Christian could feel all of the angry glares of the other students around him, each one wanting to try and take him down. With a sigh, Christian took out his books and listened to the teachers lecture, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Amidst his thoughts, Christian didn't realise the concerned expressions of his friends.

'_Chris, what's wrong with you?' _Moka wondered.

'_There's got to be a way to get him out of his funk...' _Kurumu told herself.

For the rest of the lesson, Christian remained silent as he worked. Every so often he would look up and stare out the window towards the forest as if there was something out there.

It came as a relief when the bell rang signifying homeroom with Miss Nekonome. However when the teacher entered with her cheerful smile, she noticed the atmosphere in the room and her expression fell, her cat ear like hair drooped and her tail, which she did a horrible job of hiding, stayed still. After taking registration, she tried to cheer the class up with some weird stories relating to cats. However that just made things more awkward for her pupils.

Once again it was a relief when the bell rang for break. As Christian got up to leave with Moka and Kurumu, he found himself stopped by his cat like teacher.

"Mr Hawke, can you please take the bin to the incinerator out the back please? It has been full for a while and needs to be emptied." Miss Nekonome asked.

Christian responded with a nod. "Yes miss, I'll take care of it." he replied.

"Thank you very much." the teacher responded with a cheerful smile. As Christian picked up the bin and made his way to leave, Miss Nekonome stopped him again. "And Mr Hawke, please don't worry about the events the other day, you responded the way most would in that situation." She told him.

Christian looked at his teacher with wide eyes before a small smile appeared on his face. "Thank you, Miss Nekonome." He replied as he left, leaving his teacher inwardly celebrating that she managed to make him feel a little better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a quick explanation to the girls about what he was doing, Christian made his way to the back of the school to the incinerator. As he walked he thought about his situation and about his mission. However he found it to be frustrating.

"What am I gonna do?" He asked himself with a sigh as he approached the incinerator.

"You! Christian Hawke!" A voice shouted behind him.

Surprised, Christian turned towards the source of the voice. What he found was instead of one person, there were three. The first one was tall and had long, shaggy brown hair. He wore glasses on his face. The second guy was short and pudgy with spiky, straw blond hair. And finally, the guy between them, who was the one who had spoken, had reddish blond hair and looked like your everyday average guy. However, the weird thing about them was that they were all crying and seething at him in anger. Ok, maybe the last but wasn't weird considering recent events.

"Yeah, is there something you want?" Christian replied, confused as to why the three had approached him.

"Today is the day we finally declare war on you, Christian Hawke!" The average guy proclaimed. Christian got the idea that this guy was the leader of the three.

"Declare…war…?" Christian repeated with a cocked eyebrow.

"We'll never forgive you!" cried the fat boy.

"Huh?" Christian gawked, confused. "Why? What did I ever do to you?"

"You don't know?" the average guy asked with a small smirk.

"It's because you're bothering our goddesses!" the fat boy growled.

"We can't tolerate it anymore!" The boy with glasses shouted. "It's not fair that a foreigner like you, just suddenly got so popular with the hottest girls in the school just over night!"

Christian couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had never met these guys before. Who were these goddesses that they were talking about? Christian grew frustrated; he didn't have time for these guys. "That's…great, but as you can see I'm a little busy right now." Christian said as nicely as he could, wanting to finish throwing away the rubbish and get back to his friends. He also wanted to talk to Zack; he needed to ask him about something.

"Oh no you don't!" The average guy cried, once again stopping Christian and making him look at the strange guys. "You can't leave until we say you can!"

With that, the three guys silently grabbed hold of their jackets and ripped them off, revealing pink coats underneath with something written on them that Christian couldn't understand.

"Formation start!" the average guy cried as he began to a strange dance and began chanting. "Give me an M, give me an O, give me a K and give me an A! What's that spell? MOKA!" he sang.

"I'm gonna cheer for the woman of my dreams too bub!" the chubby boy declared as he began dancing and chanting too. "Kurumu, Kurumu, she's my love! Touch her and you'll get a shove!"

The boy with glasses suddenly followed his cohorts' actions and began to sing in a high voice. "Y! U! K! A! R! I! Yukari! Yaaaaeeee!"

Christian's jaw dropped when he realised what this was all about. "Oh God. Please don't tell me..." he began with a pleading expression.

"That's right!" the average guy announced. "I'm the leader of the Moka Akashiya Fan Club, Kouzou Kasahara!"

"And me, I'm the leader of the Kurumu Kurono Fan Club, Gouzaburou Taira!" the chubby boy proclaimed.

"And I'm the leader of the Yukari Sendo Fan Club, Kubisaku Naga!" the boy with glasses announced.

"And together we are... The Cute Girls Fan Club Coalition!" The three cried in unison, posing wierdly.

Suddenly the area around them became very silent; the only sound to be heard was the blowing of the wind.

"That's...nice..." Christian finally managed to say, feeling extremely awkward. He quickly opened the incinerator and threw the rubbish in before he could be interrupted again. "It was nice...meeting you, but...I think I should go."

He turned to leave before he heard Kubisaku shout out. "Don't think you can just get away from us that easily!" Christian turned around to find all the boys were holding megaphone. "You are our sworn enemy!"

"Our vengeance will be painful and swift!" Gouzaburou added, pointing his own megaphone at Christian. "You won't know what hit you!"

"Prepare, yourself, Hawke!" Kouzou finished, raising his own megaphone.

"Guy's, I'm not going to fight you." Christian stated. Unfortunately Christian's words fell on deaf ears, because no sooner had he said those words did the three other boys attack.

"Love-Love Alliance!" Kouzou shouted loudly. "Charge! Fearsome Wrath!"

The trio then ran towards him and began hitting Christian with their megaphones, unleashing their 'fearsome wrath' whilst chanting those exact words. The boy in question however did nothing to stop them and just stood up straight. A: because their megaphones were made out of a soft plastic and didn't hurt. And B: Christian was too dumbfounded that this was their 'fearsome wrath'. It wasn't even intimidating.

After about thirty seconds, Christian had enough of the idiotic display and decided to end it. Using his plumber reflexes, he jumped into the air and performed a back flip, surprising the three other boys. Christian landed on Gouzaburou's and then performed a second back flip, pushing Gouzaburou into his two friends and causing the three of them to fall over each other, Gouzaburou crushing his fellow members with his weight.

'_That's not pretty.'_ Christian thought as he landed on the ground. However he noticed the position he had landed in. His legs were far apart for balance where as his chest was slightly bent over. The Omnitrix was activated and Christian's right hand was ready to press down on the core. Christian's eyes widened in horror realising that he had almost done. Quickly deactivating it he couldn't believe he had almost transformed to fight people who he was sure couldn't protect themselves. If he could barely control himself now, what would happen if he did attack his friends?

He was brought out of his thought by the sound of the fan boys getting back to their feet. Kouzou glared angrily at Christian, his anger rising. "You're not good enough to be around Moka!" He cried. "After what you did to that Class Rep, it's only a matter of time before you hurt her!"

Christian's whole body froze as he heard those words, the memory of his nightmare still fresh in his mind. His arms fell to his sides as if he had been defeated by an unseen enemy and he began to shake, fear gripping him. The Fan boys wasted no time in using this to their advantage. Kubisaku pushed the unresponsive boy over with ease and then proceeded to hit him with his megaphone along with the other two members of the Fan Boy Coalition.

Christian however barely felt the blows as the words of Kouzou replayed through his mind. His body paralyzed as his emotions clouded his judgement.

"What's up with this guy?!" Gouzaburou questioned between blows. "He's supposed to be strong isn't he?"

"Yeah! Why doesn't he fight back?!" Kubisaku agreed. "Is he only strong when he's in monster form?!"

"Someone like you doesn't deserve to be with any of our goddess's you trash!" Kouzou exclaimed as he began to hit Christian harder with his megaphone. "You should just disappear!"

Christian did nothing as the fan boys continued hitting him with their megaphones for about half a minute before somebody stopped them. A shadow of a person came out of nowhere and within seconds the fan boys found themselves sent back falling down several feet away from Christian, feeling a massive pain in their chests.

Upon feeling the disappearance of the blows from the megaphones, Christian looked up to find Zack standing in front of him with a playful smile on his feet. He looked at the three recovering fan boys, regarding them with amusement. "You know, it's not nice to gang up on people." Zack commented mockingly. "Especially if it's my friend."

"Who're you!" Gouzaburou demanded once he was back on his feet.

"Me?" Zack asked, pointing to himself. "I'm Zack. Didn't I say that already?" He asked the surprised Christian like it was an obvious thing. Christian just stared at him. "I can't believe you let these guys get you down." Zack continued, completely ignoring the three boys fifteen feet from him. "I thought that this would have been easy for you."

"Hey!" Kouzou shouted, regaining Zack's attention. "Are you ignoring us!?"

"Yeah," Zack said simply before turning back to Christian. "So anyway-"

"Hey! What the hell!" Kubisaku shouted, annoyed. "Stop ignoring us!"

"No." Zack replied with a shrug. "Besides, I think someone else has something to say to you." As soon as Zack had said that, the trash cans and brooms in the area started to float and began to attack the three fan boys. The trio tried to protect themselves from the attacks to no avail.

"What the hell is this?! It's like their possessed or something!" Gouzaburou cried.

"It's not possession, its magic!" Kubisaku shouted excitedly.

"What the heck is going on here?!" A voice cried out, catching everyone's attention.

Five pairs of eyes turned to see Yukari running towards them, wand raised. "Leave Christian alone you jerks or I'll kick your ass!" the witch shouted.

However she wasn't alone. Closely following her were Moka and Kurumu.

"It's…my love!" Kubisaku exclaimed dreamily.

"And my sweet Kurumu!" Gouzaburou drooled.

"And my Moka!" Kouzou swooned.

Once the girls finally got close enough, Kurumu began to shout at the fan boys. "What the hell are you three doing?!" She demanded.

"I'll tell you," Yukari answered as she pointed her wand at the trio. "These three were ganging up on poor Christian over there." She said gesturing to the silent teen.

This caused Kurumu and Moka to glare at the fan boys.

The trio, realising they had no chance, quietly began whispering to themselves.

"What should we do?" Kubisaku asked nervously.

"Gentlemen, I think it's time we initiate plan delta." Kouzou announced.

"It's risky…Do you think we can do it?" Gouzaburou questioned.

"If we work together we can do it." Kouzou reasoned. "You ready?"

"Yeah!" the other two agreed.

With that the three turned back to the four people staring them down and their enemy on the ground. They all wore confident, determined expressions. Suddenly they all pointed towards something to the groups left.

"Look at that!" they shouted, causing everyone to look in the direction they pointed. When they turned back after seeing nothing, they saw the trio running away.

"Yukari," Kurumu said to the witch, knowing what she would do.

"Right!" Yukari replied, waving her wand, causing the brooms and trash cans from before to follow the trio as they fled to continue pummelling them.

Once satisfied, the girls ran over to their fallen friend, who was still on the ground. Moka was the first to reach him, automatically dropping to his level and began checking him for injuries. "Chris! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…" Christian replied, lying through his teeth. "I'll be fine." He repeated before turning to Yukari and Zack and gave them a sad smile. "Thank you for the help guys, I really appreciate it." Zack returned the smile with a small one of his own whilst Yukari blushed.

"It-it was no problem; you would do the same for me." Yukari replied.

"Yeah, anyway let's go and get some lunch. I don't know about you guys but I'm starving." Zack interjected, walking away towards the cafeteria, his arms behind his head. Unknown to the group there was a frown on his normally goofy face.

"That sounds...good…" Christian said weakly, struggling to his feet. Moka and Kurumu saw this and automatically went to help him.

"Chris, are you okay? Did those guys hurt you?" Kurumu asked angrily. She was furious that anyone would try and hurt her destined one.

"Yeah, maybe we should take you to the nurse's office?" Moka suggested her eyes full with worry.

"Seriously guys I'm fine, they didn't really hurt me with those plastic megaphones and they weren't dangerous." Christian deadpanned. However, despite their actions not hurting the same could not be said for their words. Even though Christian was acting like he was fine, he really wasn't. Kouzou's words kept going through his head and it terrified him what he could do if he lost control of an alien form when transformed. "C'mon," He said moving forward out of the girl's grips. "Let's catch up with Zack." With that he continued forward, hoping the girls would not see the fear in his eyes while missing the concerned looks in theirs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Christian sat at his desk doing the homework that he had been set earlier in the day. However his mind wasn't in it. Luckily for him, the three from earlier had not attacked again so he had managed to spend the rest of the day with Moka and the others. It had made him feel a little better about himself but the pain of Kouzou's words was still there, preventing him from fully enjoying himself.

"_You're not good enough to be around Moka!"_

"_After what you did to that Class Rep, it's only a matter of time before you hurt her!"_

"Ahhhh!" Christian shouted out in frustration, scratching at his head. "Just get it out of your head Chris." He said to himself. "It's nothing, that is never going to happen." As he said that, the memory of Ultimate Humungousaur blasting Moka in his dream flashed through his mind, causing him to get angry.

Christian punched the desk in frustration, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He remained still for about a minute before he silently removed it from the desk.

"I need some air." He decided. Christian then quickly changed out of his school uniform and put on a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt and coat. He then put on his shoes and walked out of his dorm room in to the cool night air.

Christian went unseen by all but one as he left the dorms. He walked out towards the fountain between the two dorms and stared at the reflection of himself in the water. With no one else around, Christian felt...relaxed. Closing his eyes, Christian pointed his head towards the sky, embracing the light breeze.

"Want some company?"

Christian's eyes shot open as he looked behind him to where the voice had originated from. There standing before him was Moka, still dressed in her school uniform minus the jacket. Her beautiful figure seemed to radiate light as the moonlight hit her. She looked at Christian with kind but pleading eyes. Christian found himself unable to say no to the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Sure, I would like the company." Christian replied, a small blush on his face as he gestured for her to join him at the side of the fountain before turning his head upwards to look at the sky. Smiling, Moka sat down to his right and copied Christian's actions, looking up towards the sky. Unfortunately due to the barrier protecting the school, they were unable to see the stars.

After a minute of science between the two, Christian let out a sigh and looked towards his friend. "So how did you know I was out here?" He asked curiously.

"I'm sorry," Moka apologised for no reason. "I was looking out my window when I noticed you leaving your room. I then saw you by the fountain and thought that I could join you." she admitted. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding."

"Don't worry about it." Christian deadpanned. "As I said this morning, the company's great so I can't complain." Just like earlier, Moka blushed at the comment however it was dark enough that Christian didn't notice. They remained silent for a few more moments before Moka broke it.

"Chris…what was bothering you today?" She asked. She had been worried about him all day ever since he had walked up to her that morning. Moka knew something was bothering Christian but she also knew that he wasn't one to open up easily if he knew it would affect his friends.

Her suspicions were proven correct when Christian looked down at the ground sadly. Knowing it was going to trouble Christian, Moka quickly withdrew the request. "I'm sorry, you don't need to tell me. I was just…worried."

Christian sighed, still looking at the ground. "You apologise too much, you know that?" he told her. "If I told you, would it make you feel better?"

Moka nodded silently in confirmation. Christian sighed again before he leaned back up and looked Moka in the eyes, allowing her to see the pain that was in them. With one more sigh, Christian began to tell Moka about his nightmare from the previous night. As he gave his story he watched Moka's face go through a number of emotions including sadness, pain and shock before her expression finally settled on one of fear. The look on Moka's face killed what was left of Christian's confidence. Turning away from the girl, Christian rose from the side of the fountain and began to walk away, believing that he had just lost his closest friend at the Academy.

However, Christian had barely made it a few steps before he felt someone embrace him from behind, wrapping him in a tight but caring hug.

"Is that really why you've been sad all day?" Moka asked, sadness in her voice and tears forming in her eyes.

Christian, who was still shocked by the embrace, could only nod, tears beginning to form into his own eyes.

"You've been reliving losing all of us to yourself from this morning and you've been fearing that you could lose control of yourself and hurt us ever since what happened to the class rep?" she continued. Christian just nodded again.

Slowly, Moka released Christian and moved round until she was looking the teens in the eyes. Silently she reached out a trembling hand and brushed away a lone tear. She then moved closer and once again hugged Christian, comforting him. It was then that Christian realised that the look of fear that had been on her face was not out of fear of him, but rather fear for him. Fear that he would let this eat him up instead of getting help. She feared for her friend.

Christian, hesitantly, moved his arms until he was returning the hug. They were so close that Christian could smell the sweet aroma of Moka's hair. The two friends held each other in silence, nothing spoiling the moment they were sharing. Until…

Grrrrrr!

Both Christian and Moka were forced to part by the sound of Moka's stomach growling, causing the vampire girl to turn beet red in embarrassment. The two shared a small glance before Christian began laughing.

"You hungry Moka?" Christian asked once he had finished laughing.

"Ye-yeah…" Moka admitted, embarrassedly. "Hey! It's not that funny!" she cried, trying to defend herself from Christian's small giggles. "I just didn't have dinner…" She said quietly, pouting before looking at Christian with pleading eyes.

After hearing that and seeing Moka's cute expression, Christian sighed and used his right hand to pull down the collar of his shirt a little. "Go on…" he said with resignation.

"Thank you!" Moka exclaimed happily, leaning in towards Christian's neck. However before she took her fill, Moka looked at Christian one more time. "Chris…" Christian looked down at his closest friend. "You don't need to worry about ever losing me or the others. We will always be here for you, after all, were friends after all." With that she reclosed the gap and began to drink Christian's blood.

Christian didn't really mind though. Moka's words had made him feel a lot better and gave him back some of the confidence in himself. However as he looked down and saw the Omnitrix shining on his wrist in the moon light, he found that he was still uneasy about using the device as guilt rushed through him.

His mission was once again brought to his head as he wondered if he was really the best person suited to this mission if he couldn't even control himself when using the device he needed to complete it.

'_Is it really alright for me to stay here?'_ he wondered.

Once Moka had finished taking her fill the two backed away from slightly and decided to return to their own dorm room. However Christian offered to walk Moka to the entrance of the girl's dorm in order to continue their conversation. And so, as they walked and talked, the conversation was quickly turned to the next day.

"Hey Chris," Moka started. "I just realised, tomorrow we will have been at Yokai for a full month."

"Yeah..." Christian replied slightly nervously, not wanting to let Moka know what he had been contemplating all day. Even if he had told her about his nightmare, Christian didn't want Moka to know that he had been thinking of leaving. "It's hard to believe isn't it?" he continued.

"I know, so much has happened." Moka said happily. "I mean for one thing we met Kurumu, Yukari and Zack and became friends with them. We been in three fights and my Rosario was unsealed." Moka recounted.

"That's right." Christian replied, wincing slightly when she mentioned the fights. They were now right at the door of the girl's dorm. The two stopped and looked at each other again, neither one wanting the other to leave. Unfortunately they both realised that they had to. "Good night Moka." Christian finally said.

"Good night Christian." Moka replied. Christian turned to leave however for the second time that night Moka stopped him from leaving, this time by grabbing on to his hand. Christian turned to find Moka looking at him with the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen. As she looked at him they seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. "Chris...Do you know what the best part of this month has been for me?" she asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice and a unseen blush on her cheeks.

"N-no, what?" Christian replied with a blush, wondering what Moka was going to say.

"It was meeting you." She admitted causing them both to blush brighter. "You were my first ever friend and it doesn't matter that you are a human. You're the reason I'm so happy at school. I-I just wanted to say thank you for being my friend."

To say Christian was shocked would be an understatement; he was flabbergasted by Moka's statement. He had never heard something so honest and heartfelt in his life. "Moka, I-" he started, unable to find the words to say.

"It's alright Chris." Moka said kindly. "Just promise me that we will always be friends."

Christian's eyes widened slightly before a smile appeared on his face. "I promise."

Moka's smile could have lit up a Christmas tree. She surprised Christian by leaning in towards him. Christian thought that she might be going for another suck of blood but she surprised him by planting a light kiss on his cheek. If Moka's smile could have lit up a Christmas tree then Christian's face could have been used to lead Santa's sleigh.

Once Moka pulled away she gave Christian another smile, wished him good night and then begrudgingly went back in to her dorm house, leaving Christian standing outside holding his hand to his cheek.

"Good night Moka." He said simply, despite there being no one there, before he headed back to his own dorm, still holding his cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in an unused club room across the campus, the three fan boys were plotting there revenge. The club room they were using was, disturbingly, covered from wall to wall in pictures of Moka, Kurumu and Yukari respectively. In the centre of the room, the fan boys were plotting their revenge.

"Christian Hawke!" Kubisaku growled. He was sitting with a cardboard cut-out of Yukari in his arms. "Why do you go to him, Yukari? Why?!"

"You can do so much better, Kurumu." Gouzaburou moaned as he cuddled against a life sized picture of Kurumu. "That murderous gaijin doesn't have an infinite amount of love in his heart for you like I do."

"Damn it!" Kouzou exclaimed. "If it wasn't for Hawke, we wouldn't be making out with pictures of our goddesses but with the real things!" he turned around to face a shrine dedicated to the three girls. "We have seen the enemy and he has seen us!" Kouzou declared. "Now the battlefield has been set for us to destroy him!"

"Huzzah!" Gouzaburou and Kubisaku shouted, cuddling pictures of their respective idols.

"I have a cunning plan." Kouzou told his two compatriots. "We will wait until he is alone. That way we can crush him! We must not let our idols see, such actions would crush them."

The other two fan boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"But what will we do if he transforms in to one of those many forms of his?" Kubisaku asked.

"Or the scary one that took down that rep?" Gouzaburou nervously asked. He didn't want to end up in the infirmary like the class rep.

"According to rumours, Hawke has one weakness. He is only to maintain his transformation for a few minutes before he is reverted back into his human disguise. As we saw earlier, he is as weak as a human in his disguise. That means that even we can take him out." He stopped for one moment before he gave his fellow fan boys a cunning smile. "And if that fails, we can use are secret weapon." He suddenly began shouting, pointing his arms up towards the ceiling. "We will prove our superiority to our idols! Christian Hawke will be defeated and we shall all get to have make out sessions with our gods!" the last comment was said with a massive blush.

"Huzzah!" the other two boys cried loudly.

Kouzou suddenly ran up and began rubbing his cheek up against a cut out of Moka. "Once he's gone you will be mine and mine alone, sweet Moka…"

As this happened the other two fan boys began snuggling up to their own pictures of the girls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were happy to see that Christian was acting normal again. He had woken up early and had walked to school with all of them, he smiled and he even put up with the tug of war that the girls always got into over him. The day had passed by peacefully without incident. Moka and Christian occasionally shared a small glance, remembering the events of the previous night. It was currently lunch and Christian and the girls were eating lunch together like they always did. Christian had invited Zack but unfortunately the boy was busy. Therefore it was just the four of them in the cafeteria. They chatted about the school day and talked about their homework, ignoring the angry glares of the fellow students. Eventually though, the conversation turned to the trio from the previous day.

"Hey guys," Kurumu started. "Have you noticed the guys from yesterday hanging around a lot recently?"

Yukari, who had been trying to grip some noodles with her chopsticks, suddenly looked up in surprise. "You know what, I have." She realised. She then began to recount the story of how she had been carrying video equipment when she noticed Kubisaku taking pictures of her.

"He made it out to be taking pictures for the year book but I know what that jerk was doing." Yukari said with a frustrated expression on her face.

"WHAT!" Christian cried out, disgusted. "That's illegal, taking pictures of a person without their knowledge is disgraceful. Have you told anyone about this?" he asked concerned.

"I-it's just that it only happened once and I didn't think anything off it at the time." Yukari told him.

"Yukari if that ever happens again you tell one of us okay?" Moka told her.

"Don't worry I will." Yukari replied, touched by her friends concern for her.

Christian suddenly felt something soft lean against his arm. He looked to his side and eyes bulged to see Kurumu leaning up against him.

"You know, Chris… I've been having to put up with a stalker too." She told him flirtatiously.

"Re-really?" Christian asked slightly flustered.

"Uh-huh, it's been really creepy…" she then began to tell Christian about how she had noticed Gouzaburou following her around recently at all points, when she was buying supplies for cakes, when she was coming out of the bathroom, even when she was in P.E and exercising.

"He always looked at me with this perverted look, it was so creepy…" Kurumu trailed off. She had stopped hugging Christian half way through the story and just settled for looking disturbed.

"That's just as bad as the other guy!" Christian pointed out. "We need to tell someone about this." He continued before looking at Moka. "That other guy has done anything weird to you, Moka, has he?" He asked.

"I haven't seen him before yesterday." Moka told him.

"Well, it is still dangerous to let these guy continue." Christian told them. "We should talk to a teacher or the headmaster about this. They will be able to do something about it."

"There's no need," Kurumu stated cockily. "We can easily protect ourselves from them if they try anything with us." She said, referring to herself and the other girls. "And Christian can just transform and kick their ass's if they-"

"I'm not transforming." Christian interrupted, surprising them.

"You may not have a choice if they try to attack you again." Yukari pointed out.

"I don't care," Christian protested. "I will not use the Omni- my limiter to fight opponents who are weaker than me."

"You do realise they are probably stronger in their monster forms right?" Kurumu asked.

"It doesn't matter." Christian replied.

"It does matter! You could get hurt!" Yukari cried.

"There right." Moka agreed. "You're just not that strong as you are. It's because you're a hu-" Moka quickly stopped herself before she could finish her sentence. Christian had visibly tensed. "I'm sorry, what I meant to say is that you're not that strong in your human form so it's wiser to fight in your monster forms." Moka quickly covered.

"Yeah! What Moka said." Kurumu agreed.

"We just don't want to see you hurt." Moka told him with a concerned look. Yukari nodded in agreement.

"I know it's just that-" Christian began before he was interrupted.

"What?! You're planning to put more people into the infirmary?!"

The four friends looked to their let to see a blond haired boy standing at the side of their table, an angry expression on his face.

"Well?!" he demanded, catching other people's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Christian asked.

"Don't play dumb!" The boy shouted angrily. "I heard you, you were talking about fighting some guy who you didn't think could defend themselves!" That coursed some murmuring between the other students.

"I would never hurt anyone like that!" Christian argued.

"So what were you just talking about then?!" another student asked.

"If you must know we were talking about defending ourselves from some guys who have attacked me and stalked my friends." Christian stated.

"It's true!" Moka defended.

"Yeah, Christian would never hurt anyone without a reason!" Kurumu added.

"Is that why that class reps practically dead?!" a rather snide boy shouted from somewhere in the cafeteria. Christian automatically looked down with guilt, he clenched his fist as it began to shake. Finding that he had nothing to say to defend himself, he silently began to leave the cafeteria. Angry stares following him as he walked. Moka was quick to follow her friend while Kurumu and Yukari stayed behind to try and preach Christian's case.

"Yeah, that's right leave!" One student shouted after him. "Hey, the bus is coming today! Why don't you just get on it and leave!" Christian managed to hear those words as he left the room.

Once outside, Christian began making a beeline for the front gate, his hair over shadowing his eyes. However he found himself stopped as Moka, who had caught up to him, grabbed him hand. "Chris, please don't listen to what those people said. They don't know what happened in the woods." She said trying to console her friend.

"It's not that Moka…" Christian replied quietly, surprising Moka. "I just feel so useless right now…"

"Chris…" Moka said sadly, looking at the boy with tearful eyes. Suddenly, Christian broke free of Moka's hold and began running.

"I'm sorry, I just need to be alone right now!" he called as he ran, leaving Moka reaching out her hand for him despite the fact Christian was already gone.

"Chris…" Moka repeated, watching his slowly retreating figure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back inside the cafeteria, Kurumu and Yukari were having a field day trying to clear Christian's name.

"Christian only did what he did because he was angry that Moka was hurt!" Kurumu protested. "Anyone would be angry in that situation!"

"That still doesn't give him the right to almost kill someone!" one of the female students in the crowd that surrounded Kurumu and Yukari.

"Yeah!" Another student agreed. "How do we know he won't attack us?!"

"Maybe we should get him before he tries to hurt us!" came another shout.

"Christian would never do that!" Yukari cried. "He saved my life from that rep and I refuse to believe he would just attack people without a reason!"

"Yeah! You tell'em!" A voice suddenly sounded.

Everyone turned to look towards the voice and saw Zack standing behind the massive crowd of students, a smile on his face and his hands in his school blazers pockets. "Bro would never hurt a person with ill intent. If these guys don't believe that then they can all go and suck a lemon."

Everyone stared at Zack wide eyed. "Zack!" Yukari and Kurumu cried.

"Who're you?" One of the students asked.

"They just said." Zack replied, pointing his two friends. He then began walking towards the crowd, forcing it to part as he walked past them. "Listen!" He shouted out. "I don't care what you guys think happened out in the woods, I don't care if you about your attitudes towards my friend! But!" He then pointed a finger at the boy who suggested attacking Christian. "If you think that you can just attack Bro then you have another thing coming!" He then stuck his hand out to the side and slowly began to circle. "So, if anyone want to get to my friend then you will have to go through me! I will take anyone of you on, any time anywhere!"

Yukari and Kurumu shared worried glance. Honestly, they didn't think Zack would be able to put his money where his mouth was. Suddenly though, Zack turned to the girls. "Maybe you two should go and look for Bro." He told them. "I don't know why, but I think that he may need some company right now." The girls shared a look, not wanting to leave Zack on his own. "Hey!" the girls looked up to see Zack with a confident smile. "I'll be fine, just go and check on Bro."

For some reason the smile reassured the girls that he was going to be okay. "Ok, just don't do anything crazy." Kurumu said as she began to run off.

"Yeah, we'll see you later." Yukari said with a smile and a wave as she followed Kurumu. "Kick their butts!"

Once they left, Zack turned with a smirk back to the crowd of students he had pissed off. "So…who's first?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls had soon found Moka standing at the school gates. The vampire girl told them what had happened with Christian before Kurumu and Yukari told Moka what Zack had done. While they were worried about Zack, they knew Christian was their real concern at the time. They figured that Christian would head to lessons. However when they asked Miss Nekonome whether she had seen their friend, she had told them that he had gone back to the dorms for the day as he wasn't feeling well. Unfortunately they were unable to leave as there were still lessons going on.

Therefore the girls had to wait for the school day to end. As they waited, their nerves began to rise as they worried about their friend.

'_Chris, please don't do anything stupid…' _Moka thought nervously.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside his own classroom, Zack was trembling with anticipation. He was going to be fighting five students who had challenged him at lunch. He couldn't wait, he really wanted to test his skills against other monsters. However his thoughts did linger to his friend. Christian had been acting out of it recently and Zack knew that if Christian was going to need some closure if was ever going be able to protect anyone.

Zack knew Christian was human, he knew that he wouldn't be able to protect himself unless he used that thing on his wrist. Zack moved his right hand to his chin in thought as he looked at his left wrist.

'_What would happen if I…?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian sat in his dorm room against one of the walls. He had long since changed since he got back. He was wearing a white shirt with his black jacket and blue jeans.

His thoughts were preoccupied with what the other students had said at lunch. He felt bad for leaving Moka on her own but he needed some time to think about what he should do. And now he had finally come to a decision.

He looked at the Omnitrix, and with a few sweeps on its touch screen the time was displayed. Ben had taught Christian this little trick back when Christian had been learning to use his Omnitrix. It was 3:30 pm, school would be ending around then. However, that also meant something else. With a sigh, Christian got up and went over to his back pack. Slinging it over his shoulder, he put on his shoes and left the room, locking it behind him. From there, he headed downstairs and walked away from the dorms.

However as Christian left, a certain boy waiting for his five fighting opponents noticed Christian's retreating figure as he turned at the crossroads between the cliffs and the school campus. With a sigh, the boy turned around and continued waiting. However he missed three more figures as they ran towards the crossroad path that lead to the cliffs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as school had finished, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari had rushed to the dorms. They were desperate to talk to their friend and check that he was all right. They ran up the stairs, causing every guy they passed to ogle them, surprised that the cutest girls in the school had just ran past them.

Upon reaching Christian's door, Kurumu began knocking on it loudly.

"Hey, Chris! Open the door! It's me Kurumu! Open the door and we can have some fun!" Kurumu cried, causing the other girls to sweat drop. When there was no answer, Kurumu tried knocking again, and ended up with the same result.

"I don't think he's in Kurumu…" Yukari said sadly.

Frustrated, Kurumu stamped her foot on the ground. "Then where is he!?" She shouted. Moka and Yukari looked down sadly as they were unable to answer.

The demoralised girls made their way downstairs. Once they left the dorms, they were about to start searching again when they heard the shout of a familiar voice.

"Moka, Kurumu, Yukari! Over here!"

Said girls turned towards the voice to see Zack smiling and waving at them childishly. He was sat on a gravestone and looked like he was waiting for someone.

"Zack, what are you doing?" Moka asked as the girls approached him.

"Waiting." He simply replied.

"For…?" Yukari asked, a small sweat drop on the side of her head.

"People." Zack stated as if it was obvious as he began waving his legs on the grave stone.

"Ok…" Kurumu sighed, smiling awkwardly.

"Zack, have you seen Christian anywhere?" Moka asked desperately wanting to find her friend.

"Bro?" Zack remarked putting his hand to his chin as if he was in thought. "Oh yeah!" he cried before turning and pointing towards the crossroads. "I watched him go down one of those roads, unfortunately I don't know which one. But I can tell you that he was wearing casual clothing and had a back pack with him." After he told them that, the boy got up and began to walk into the forest. "See you guys later, I have some people to find myself." With those words Zack vanished in the trees.

However Moka didn't notice. She looked at the paths and began to think about what she had just been told. Suddenly her eyes widened in fear as she put the pieces together and came up with the only conclusion she had in her mind.

Seeing Moka's expression, Yukari became concerned. "What's wrong, Moka?" She asked, worried about the answer she would receive.

"Guys we need to hurry to the bus stop right away." Moka told her friends.

"Why?" Kurumu asked, also fearing the answer.

"I think Christian might be going back to the human world!" Moka told them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fan club trio stood on the edge of the cliff near the bus stop, frustrated. They had arrived when they were trying to follow Christian in order to fight him. However, the boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is that gaijin?" Gouzaburou asked, looking around.

"Are you sure that he went down this route, Kubisaku?" Kouzou asked his fellow member.

"Pretty sure, although it was kind of hard to see him." Kubisaku replied. He was honestly unsure.

"Maybe he got on a bus and left the school." Gouzaburou suggested, causing Kouzou to walk over and check the bus schedule.

"No dice." Kouzou told them. "The bus doesn't arrive for another 30 minutes. He can't have left yet."

The trio all looked at each other in confusion and thought as they wondered where their 'sworn enemy was. Unable to think of anything, they began to walk away from the cliff when they heard a shout that made them stop in their tracks with excitement.

"Christian!"

Before the three boys, running towards them was Moka, Kurumu and Yukari. The three boys went goo-goo eyed to see their goddesses.

"It's my Moka!" Kouzou cried happily.

"And my sweet, Kurumu!" Gouzaburou swooned.

"And Yukari!" Kubisaku squealed.

However upon seeing the boys the three girls stopped in their track and looked angrily at them.

"What are you three doing her!?" Kurumu demanded.

"We are here to win your love my Goddess!" Gouzaburou answered, causing the girl of his affections to give him a disgusted look.

"Yes! We once we find him, we plan to take down Hawke and break his hold over you!" Kubisaku announced, looking at Yukari with stars in his eyes.

"WHAT!" the three girls cried.

"It's true, just wait a little longer!" Kouzou announced. "Soon you shall be free of that murderous Gaijin's influence!"

Moka scowled at Kouzou's words about her friend. "He is not murderous!" She shouted angrily. "We have said it so many times! Christian only did what he did in order to protect us from those lizard men!"

"Yeah!" Yukari cried in agreement. "The only reason Christian hurt the rep like that was because he was angry that Moka got hurt!"

"You guys are the lowest of the low if you decide to judge someone for his actions when you don't even know the circumstances in why he took them!" Kurumu added. Once she had finished, all the girls stared at the trio of boys with hard glares. To their surprise, tears began to flow from the fan boys eyes.

"Hawke, he's so mean!" Gouzaburou wept.

"He's not even here and he's stealing our women from us!" Kubisaku cried.

"I guess we have no choice..." Kouzou said sadly, reaching for his megaphone. "If we want to take you back from that gaijin then we are going to have to do it by force!"

Hearing this, the three girls prepared themselves for a fight, Yukari took out her wand and Kurumu transformed into her succubus form, growing her wings and tail. Her finger nails also extended out to sharp blades. Moka just got into a fighting stance, determined to help despite not being able to use her full strength (or knowing properly how to fight.).

Suddenly to the girl's surprise, Kouzou placed his megaphone over his head and it immediately extended into a brown umbrella covering the top half of his body. One large eye and a mouth appeared with a tongue hanging out on the umbrella for a face. "Umbrella!" the transformed Kouzou shouted.

"Bloooob!" Gouzaburou shouted as he gained more weight, ripping open his shirt exposing his chest. His face also lost all of its facial features.

"Stretchy Neck!" Kubisaku exclaimed as his neck began to stretch out until it was three times the size of his body.

The girls relaxed as they stared at the trio of monsters, knowing they weren't very strong. "Those are your monster forms!?" Kurumu asked, trying to hold back her laughter.

"I hoped you would never see me this way." Gouzaburou said sadly, well at least it sounded sad; it was kind of hard to tell without a facial expression.

"Now you see why we hate Hawke!" Kouzou shouted, his tongue moving around all over the place. "The girls at this school always go after the cool looking monsters. With forms like these, we stand no chance. But Hawke has you!" he cried, looking directly at the girls. "He doesn't even need to be in one form to attract you!"

"What?!" Moka cried. "What Christian is has nothing to do with why we like him!"

"Yeah, right!" Kubisaku retorted. "You're just saying that!"

"Enough of this!" Kouzou shouted. "It's time to reclaim our goddess's! Fan Club Coalition, Charge!" and with that, the trio charged at their respective girls.

Kubisaku curled his neck around Yukari, but didn't touch her. "Yukari, my love! You're a ripe fruit waiting to be plucked! I'm gonna wrap myself around that smoking hot little body of yours!" he proclaimed.

"Gross! Get away!" Yukari shouted running away from her attacker, too disturbed to fight back.

"Kurumu! I have an unlimited abundance of love for you, so let's gaze lovingly at each other as the sun rises!" Gouzaburou asked.

Kurumu cringed at the thought and gulped. "How am I supposed to gaze at anything if you don't even have a face, you big fat freak!?" She shouted as she attempted to stab the boy with her claws, but his fat stomach absorbed the blows.

Kouzou approached Moka, his umbrella top spinning, his saliva splattering all around as it escaped his mouth. "Moka, let me be your umbrella of love! With me around, the harmful rays of the sun will never reach your lovely alabaster skin!" he proclaimed.

"Uh, thanks, but I already have an umbrella." Moka told him, dodging out of the way of the incoming saliva as Kouzou came closer towards her. "Ugh! Get away!" she cried as she jumped back.

Unfortunately, the girls could do nothing to fight their opponents and were backed into the side of the hill near the bus stop.

"What are we gonna do, Moka?" Yukari asked, scared.

"I don't know." Moka replied, staring at the three approaching boys with fearful eyes.

"It's finally time that we claim our goddess's!" Kubisaku cried.

"Yes!" Kouzou replied. "Now let's-!"

"What's going on here!?" A familiar voice shouted.

The six teens turned to look towards the new voice. Standing a few feet away from them was a casual clothed Christian, a bulging backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Chris!" the girls cried happily.

"Hawke!" the trio of monsters growled angrily. "What are you doing here?!"

"That's none of your business!" Christian retorted, reaching for left wrist before hesitating slightly. Finally he withdrew his hand and just settled for glaring at the boys. However Moka saw this and her smile fell a little. "What are you doing to my friends!?" Christian demanded.

"We are freeing them from your influence, gaijin!" Kubisaku shouted.

"Yeah, so stay out of this!" Gouzaburou added.

Christian suddenly realised who he was talking to. He looked over the three of them before trying not to laugh. However the Fan boys saw this, making them angry.

"Oh, so now you're making fun of us!" Kouzou shouted.

"I didn't say anything!" Christian replied raising his hands in mock surrender, a small smile on his face.

"We know, we're low class monsters." Gouzaburou said sadly. "It's why we are looked down upon."

"And it sucks because looking like this we don't stand a chance with any girl!" Kubisaku shouted.

"I sure there is someone out there for you." Christian said, trying to settle the issue calmly.

"Shut up!" Kouzou shouted. "You can't talk! You look down on us to! However that changes today! We'll take you out now and prove to our goddess's that we are the ones worthy of their attention!"

With that all three of the monster trio ran towards Christian. The boy in return threw down his backpack and went to use the Omnitrix. However just as he was about to activate it, he hesitated remembering what had happened the last time he transformed. It was this moment of hesitation that gave the fan boys the chance they needed to get a hold of Christian.

Kubisaku wrapped his long neck around Christian's legs, waist and arms. "Struggle all you want, you won't squeeze your way out of this one!" he cried, keeping Christian from moving.

Kouzou hopped on to Christian's stomach and began to stomp on it. "We won't let you reign on our parade, by stealing the women we love!"

Finally, Gouzaburou then began to suck up Christian's legs in to his stomach. "We'll never let you chew the fat with our darlings ever again.

"Stupid puns!" Christian shouted as he struggled to get free.

"Get your hands…I mean, neck off of him!" Moka shouted, getting the boy' attention. However when they looked at her something seemed off. They saw Moka and Yukari standing there, Moka glaring at them while Yukari just smiled innocently at them. It was then that Yukari pointed up with a confident smirk.

The three boys looked up to see a very angry Kurumu flying above them. Suddenly the girl did a loopdeloop in the air before charging straight at the fan boys. The collision caused them to let go of Christian which sent him flying into the air. Yukari was quick to react by using her magic to summon a bubble chair which Christian fell into.

Christian looked up to see Moka, standing two feet from him. He smiled at her as she knelt down until they were eye to eye. "I owe you guys a lot, I'm sorry you got mixed up in-" Christian began before Moka put a stop to him.

SMACK

Moka slapped him right across the face, surprising not only Christian, but Kurumu and Yukari too. Christian looked at Moka to see tears running down her face. She grabbed him by his collar and buried her face into his chest as she cried out her feelings, her voice slightly muffled. "You moron! What were you thinking!? Why didn't you tell us what you were going to do?! Jerk! Idiot!" she then looked up at him, allowing Christian to see her eyes. A kind smile appeared on her face. "What happened in the forest was not your fault. You were just upset, you didn't mean to hurt him. Don't be afraid of your power. Your kind heart and willingness to protect your friends are your greatest strength. Please never forget that."

"She's right, Chris." Yukari chimed in. "If it wasn't for you, I would probably be dead right now. Your kind words saved me, you even stood up for me."

"You saved me from the other Moka, even after everything I did to you." Kurumu added with a wink.

"We're your friends." Moka said with a smile, wiping away her tears. "And friends do everything they can to help one another. If there is something bothering you, tell us. We can help you. So please don't leave."

Christian looked at Moka in confusion. "What are you…" Christian was interrupted by the sound of crying coming from the side of them.

The four looked to see the fan boys weeping. An impressive feat from Gouzaburou who had no eyes. It was clear their hatred for Christian had only risen.

"Damn it, now he's stealing our women in front of us!" Kouzou whined.

"He's hogging all the love!" Kubisaku whined.

"That does it! Hawke you're in violation of the Romance/Anti-trust Act!" Gouzaburou shouted. "I'm gonna blob you in to a blob if it's the last blobbin' thing I ever blobby do!"

Christian looked to the trio, then to the girls in front of him. Suddenly, Christian realised what he had to do. He rose from the chair, causing it to disappear. The girls looked at the boy with curiosity as he walked towards the trio.

"Listen to me!" He cried, gaining everyone's attention. "I know you guys are hate me, no idea why, but you do. You guys may think I don't deserve to have them as my friends but truth be told…I don't either." The three girls and the trio of boys looked at Christian with looks of confusion. "They have been so kind to me during this time and I have been taking their kindness for granted and for that I am sorry." Christian slowly lifted up his left wrist and activated the Omnitrix and dialled in a hero, exposing the core. "However I think it's time I made up for it!" He shouted, slamming down his right hand on the core, enveloping him in the familiar bright green light that brought happiness to the girls and fear to the fan boys.

Once the light had faded, a new form stood where Christian had once been. The form stood proudly nine feet tall. He resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist. The creature had no tail. It was very muscular and had green eyes. It had stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. Its jaw, neck, chest plates, hands and feet were white.

"RAATTHH!" The alien shouted as he looked angrily at the three fan boys. "LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN', FAN BOY COALITION!" The alien shouted, pointing a finger at the quivering fan boys. "NOBODY, AND I MEAN NOBODY TRIES TO ATTACK RATH!" Moka, Kurumu and Yukari stared at Rath in awe. They had never expected Christian to act like this when he transformed.

"NOW IT'S TIME FOR A LONG AWAITED ASS KICKING!" Rath cried as he pounded his fists together, before making a run for the trio.

The fan club trio looked at each other in fear. They knew they had no chance in this fight.

"Gentlemen it is time to use are secret weapon." Kouzou said to his cohorts.

"Agreed!" the other two boys quickly agreed, looking at the approaching creature.

However before they could do anything, Rath was already upon them. Gouzaburou was sent flying as Rath punched him in the stomach causing a small sonic boom that sent him flying in to the side of the cliff.

Rath then turned to the other two boys. "LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' FAN CLUB COALITION! YOU DO NOT DISCUSS SECRET PLANS WHEN RATH IS ABOUT TO POUND ON YA!" He shouted before jumping into the air and pouncing on top of Kubisaku. "THIS'LL TEACH YA TO MESS AROUND WITH MY FRIENDS!" He shouted as he tied Kubisaku's neck into a bow. Rath then tossed him over his shoulder, causing him to land on top of Gouzaburou. After that Rath turned to Kouzou, who legs were knocking together. Rath walked over to him before he was stood directly above him looking down at his one eye. Rath leaned in and glared at him. "Boo." He whispered, causing Kouzou to jump high up into the air in fright. Rath jumped after him. "INCURSION KNUCKLE THRUST!" He screamed as he punched Kouzou in the eye, sending him flying into his friends.

The trio got up slowly, battered and bruised. Kouzou turned to his friends. "We must do it now! If we don't, we will lose in front of our goddess's!"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU PANSIES TALKING ABOUT!?" Rath demanded as he approached the boys.

"Now, Algamation!" Kouzou shouted.

"Algamation!" Gouzaburou and Kubisaku cried along with their leader.

Kubisaku positioned his now untangled neck so Gouzaburou could stand on it. Kouzou began spinning like a top until he took to the air. He came to a stop on top of Gouzaburou's head. As they made contact, a bright, blinding light. Rath and the girls had to cover their eyes for a moment as the glare died down. When it did, they all got a surprise.

Where the three monsters originally stood, one big monster was now in their place. He had a large fleshy body with a face on its chest. His back held an umbrella while the head on its shoulders had brown hair and a single eye and a really long neck. He was wearing the same pink jacket that the fan boys had.

Rath looked at the new monster in angry. "HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" He shouted, pointing a finger at the monster before turning to the girls. "HOW COME THEY CAN DO THAT?!" the girls did nothing but shrug their shoulders, not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of Rath's rants.

The monster looked down at Rath and began to laugh causing the alien to turn back to it. "Not so tiny now, are we pipsqueak!? You can call us Big Bro!" he mocked in a combination of the three fan boy's voices.

The girls looked at the amalgamated monster with looks of awe and worry. However Rath just got angrier.

"PIPSQUEAK!? PIPSQUEAK!? LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' COMBINED FAN CLUB COALITION MEMBERS! NOBODY CALLS RATH A PIPSQUEAK!" He shouted, not intimidated in the slightest. "YOU THINK TURNING INTO A BIG MONSTER THING IS GOING TO HELP YOU AGAINST RATH!? RATH HAS TAKEN DOWN OPPONENTS WAY BIGGER THAN YOU!"

"Prove it then!" Big Bro taunted.

"FINE!" Rath shouted as he began running towards the monster, the girls wondering how Christian transforming into Rath could make him so confident and stupid.

Once he was close enough, Rath jumped up at Big Bro, determined to hit him. However he didn't get close as the amalgamated monster swatted him away like a fly, causing Rath to be sent crashing into the girls.

"Hahahahaha!" Big Bro laughed. "Is that all you've...What the...?!" Big Bro had been interrupted by a bright violet light and the release of a tremendous amount of monster energy. It had appeared that when Rath had crashed into the girls, he had managed to pull off Moka's Rosario in the process, releasing her vampire side. However, Rath ignored the transformation as when he had gotten off the ground and saw the Rosario in his hand, he began shouting at the inanimate object gaining everyone's attention.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' MOKA'S ROSARIO! RATH IS TIRED OF YOU COMING OFF ALL THE TIME! THIS IS RATH'S FIGHT! NO VAMPIRES ALLOWED!" He shouted, not noticing the transformed Inner Moka glaring at his back.

"Are you done acting like a fool?" Inner Moka sneered at Rath, causing him to turn his attention to her.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' INNER MOKA AKASHIYA!" he shouted as he walked over to her and pointed a finger at her, annoying the vampire girl further. "NO ONE TALKS DOWN TO RATH BUT RATH!"

"What you say does not matter to me." Inner Moka replied, turning away from the angry tiger like alien.

"HEY! TURN BACK RIGHT NOW INNER MOKA AKASHIYA AND TALK TO RATH!" Rath shouted angrily.

"What was that?!" Inner Moka asked with a deadly calm voice, turning to face Rath with cold eyes. "Do I need to remind you of your place?" She asked, ready to kick the alien if he tried anything.

"MY PLACE!? MY PLACE!? LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' INNER MOKA AKASHIYA IF ANYONE IS GOING TO TEACH RATH HIS PLACE ITS RATH!" He then realised what he had just said. "THAT IS BEFORE HE TEACHES YOU YOUR PLACE... WHICH IS BELOW RATH!" he added for good measure.

Yukari looked at their two friends and could literally see the sparks colliding. They hastily tried to stop the two arguing. Unbeknownst to the four, Big Bro had been having his own moment ever since Inner Moka appeared. "So cold..." He began before beginning to cry in happiness. "That silky silver hair, those cold but beautiful eyes... she is the one we have been waiting for, the true idol." As he finished his sentence, Big Bro began running towards the four friends.

Hearing there thundering footsteps, Inner Moka stopped her argument with Rath to glare at Big Bro. "Pests" she said under her breath as she began making her way towards the combined monster.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE INNER MOKA! WE AIN'T DONE ARGUING YET!" Rath shouted after her; however Inner Moka didn't even bother to turn back to him. "DON'T IGNORE ME!" Rath cried angrily, kicking the ground.

"Yukari, Kurumu!" Moka called, earning the girls attention. "Help me out with this!"

The two girls smirked before Kurumu took to the air again and Yukari ran around to the side.

"Magic wand, let's rock!" Yukari cried, conjuring a boulder out of nowhere that caused Big Bro to trip.

"Take this dorks!" Kurumu exclaimed as she flew down at high speeds before turning and spear kicking the monster in the back making it fall towards Inner Moka.

"Look out!" Big Bro cried, as he fell towards Moka.

"Get lost losers." Inner Moka said simply as with two swift kicks, she sent the amalgamated monster flying high in to the air. As Big Bro descended, he turned back into the three fan boys in their human forms, causing them to crash hard into the ground.

As the boys got up, they looked up and soiled themselves to see Rath standing above them with an angry snarl. "NOW LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING FAN CLUB COALITION! YOU WILL LEAVE RATH AND HIS FRIENDS ALONE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" The fan boys nodded their heads slightly. "GOOD! NOW, GET LOST!" Rath roared making the fan boys take off to both hide and find a new set of underwear. "Wimps." Rath said to himself before the Omnitrix began beeping reverting him back into Christian. He quickly walked over to pick up his backpack that had been lying on the ground since the fight began. However when Christian turned around, he was met with Inner Moka staring at him.

"Hawke!" She called out.

"Yes, ma'am!" Christian replied as he jumped to attention in fear of angering the woman.

"Your leaving doesn't work for me." Inner Moka told him, her arms crossed as she walked past him. "Because if you left, that would mean no more food for yours truly." She said with a small smile, exposing her fangs. "And besides… it would make the other Moka sad. You'd break her heart."

Christian looked at the girl with confusion on his face. "Wha…? I'm not…" Christian tried to explain. However, before he could say anything else, Kurumu gently grabbed a hold of his arm. "Not having Moka drink your blood would be a good thing. But I'd miss you too much." Kurumu said with pleading eyes.

Yukari then ran up and latched on to him, hugging him while crying. "Please, Chris! Don't leave!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you guys. I'm not leaving." Christian said with the same confused look.

The girl's eyes lit up with surprise, even Inner Moka's eyes. They hadn't been expecting that answer.

"But, Zack saw you leaving with that bag!" Yukari pointed out, referring to his backpack. "You're even wearing casual clothes!"

"That's because I like being in these clothes." Christian explained. "They remind me of my home in America. Besides, I don't normally wear my uniform after school."

"So why is your backpack here?" Kurumu asked.

"I was running out of food so I went out to buy more." Christian explained. "Remember there are two crossroads. One that leads here, another that leads to the school campus where the shops are. Zack may have seen me walk towards the crossroads, but I bet he didn't see which path I took."

The girls thought about what Christian had told them. They realised that Zack hadn't actually said which path Christian had taken.

"But then…why are you at the bus stop?" Yukari asked, confused.

"On my way back to the dorm, I heard shouting coming from this direction and I ran to see what was going on." Christian explained.

"So you wanting to leave…" Kurumu began.

"Was a mistake in mistake in Moka's judgement?" Yukari finished before the three of them stared at Inner Moka.

The vampire girl simply turned away in a huff.

The sound of a bus horn alerted the teens to the arrival of bus. It stopped a few meters away from the four and the bus driver stepped out, his hidden eyes staring directly at Christian. "So, kid…are you heading home?" he asked but the bus driver already seemed to know the answer.

Smiling, Christian replied, "Sorry, but I'm staying here for now. I have friends here who can never be replaced. Besides, I have a mission I need to accomplish." Unbeknownst to Christian, the girls behind him were blushing. Inner Moka did a good job of hiding it, but there was defiantly one there despite it being small.

With a nod, the bus driver said a goodbye and got back on the bus and drove away. "Good luck, kid it's commendable that you're sticking around. Gotta admit, for a Plumber, you're taking a long and twisted road." The bus driver said to himself as he drove through the dimensional tunnel.

Back with Christian and the girls, Inner Moka walked over to Christian and snatched the Rosario from his hand. "I swear, you are so confusing." She said as she reattached the Rosario to her chocker. However before her transformation was undone, she sent one last glare at Christian. "If you ever talk back to me again, I will punish you." Those were her last words before the transformation was complete, leaving the tired Outer Moka to fall forward.

Noticing this, Christian quickly rushed forward to catch her, still holding his backpack.

"Please…don't leave…" Moka mumbled in her sleep as tears began to form.

Christian looked to see the sad eye treatment Kurumu and Yukari were giving him.

"Don't worry, I won't be leaving anytime soon. I still have a job to do." He told them with a smile, earning a smile from the other girls.

'_And I don't plan on leaving if it means I need to leave you guys." _Christian thought, looking down at the unconscious Moka in his arms. '_Especially you, Moka.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back behind the dorms, Zack stood on his own with the bodies of five unconscious monsters around him. The monsters bodies were all battered and bruised whereas Zack wasn't even scratched.

"Well that was fun while it lasted." Zack said to himself, letting out a sigh of annoyance. "That wasn't even a challenge." He looked up to the sky, fully knowing that Christian was still at the school. He began to walk away with a small smirk. "I look forward to our fight, Bro."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day in Miss Nekonome's class, said teacher had an announcement.

"They have just installed some phones in the campus store that will connect you to the human world." Miss Nekonome told the class. "Furthermore the bus that came here once a month, well due to overwhelming demands, it shall now be coming here once a day."

Hearing this Moka poked Christian in the back with her pencil to get his attention. "Isn't that great Chris? Now you can call your friends in America."

"Yeah." Christian replied with a smile.

Suddenly, Moka's nose twitched. "Oh, Chris…" Moka said with a smile and a blush. "You smell nice."

Knowing what was going to happen, Christian raised his arms in defence. "No, wait! Moka!" Christian protested to no avail as Moka jumped over the desk towards Christian.

CHUUUU!

"Moka! Stop! Were in the middle of class!" Christian shouted hopelessly.

**And there you go.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and Rath's debut. It was interesting writing that part. As always leave your reviews and I look forward to seeing you next time. **

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, it's my birthday today and I'm now 16 and as a gift for everyone I give you the next chapter. The chapter is shorter than normal as I couldn't really find a lot to write about the events that happen in this part of the manga/anime. I promise the next one will be longer. I have noticed from the reviews that you would like the chapters to be more original and differ from the anime and manga. I just wanted to let everyone know that the story will diverge from them however that will be later on. For now I'm just setting the scene for a bigger event that will happen later.**

**So far the vote between Sixsix and Khyber is equal. This vote ends next Friday. However a friend suggested to me the idea of including both bounty hunters in the story. If you like this idea more than just having one of the bounty hunters just say so in the reviews.**

**Please leave your reviews as normal. I hope you enjoy. **

"**..." Speech**

'**...' Quote **

'**H**_**i' Thought**_

"**Learn your place!" **Inner Moka through Rosario

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC; creative rights for Zack go to Lewamus Prime.**

**Alien Watch in a Monster School**

**Trouble at the pool **

It was another day at Yokai and the campus of the academy was packed with a combination of students, stalls and booths advertising different clubs. Every student was checking the booths to find the clubs they wanted to join.

Moka and Christian stood amidst the rabble of students admiring the vast variety of different clubs that were available.

Earlier on that day in homeroom, Miss Nekonome had announced that part of the school curriculum was that it was mandatory for students to join a club. Apparently it was a way to make monsters more accustomed to the human world so they would be able to adapt to it more easily and fit into human society. Then a student had pointed out that her tail was sticking out and the cat like teacher went mental on the students face.

After that Christian had both made a mental never to piss his teacher off and decided he needed to find a normal club to be in.

Classes had ended early that day in order for the students to go around and look for a club that suited them at what Miss Nekonome called the 'club fair'. Before they left Miss Nekonome had reminded everyone to visit the newspaper club which was the club she advised.

Now the students were just wondering around and choosing the clubs best suited for them. As Christian looked out he commented. "There sure are a lot of clubs." He looked at Moka who gave him a cheerful smile.

"Yep." She replied before her smile got wider as an idea popped into her head. "I know; lets join the same club!" she exclaimed as she latched on Christian's arm and began dragging him towards the different booths.

Of course finding a club they would both enjoy was easier said than done when they attended a school name 'Yokai Academy'.

"Care to join the Photography club, and take pictures of ghosts?" a creepy guy with massive eyes asked, holding a camera and numerous photos, showing ghosts.

The reply was Moka running into Christian's arms with a startled scream.

They didn't have much luck at the next booth either.

"Care to join the Acupuncture Club?" A hulking green and bald boy asked with needles all over his body.

The answer was the same answer the Photography club got with Moka running into Christian's arms with a startled scream, a small smile on her face.

Or the next.

"Mummy Club?" A mummy asked

Once again, Moka ran into Christian's arms with the same scream, her smile still present.

Or the next.

"Won't you join the Chemistry Club, Moka?" A boy wearing a lab coat, holding a bubbling, purple flask asked. "You can test our love potions. We'll even let that Gaijin join."

Once again Moka screamed but this time she actually jumped into Christian's arms, forcing him to catch her bridal style. Moka's face had a massive smile on it now and a small blush.

'_She's been doing this on purpose...' _Christian thought with a sigh as he put the girl down, hiding his own blush.

The pair kept looking around until they noticed a group of different guys crowding around a single booth. Being curious, the two friends decided to take a look at the stall to see what all the fuss was about. However upon their approach, the boys all turned around to glare hatefully at Christian, their eyes literally red with hatred. Attitudes towards the boy hadn't changed. Everyone still hated him for the incident with the Class Rep and were still threatening him in private whenever he was alone. Christian had long gotten over it but it was still disconcerting to get those looks; especially since they were actually monsters and he was human.

However after a few moments, the boys turned around and left Christian be. After that Christian and Moka edged closer to the group, being careful not to get too close in case the boys should try to attack him, or jump back in fear of him.

As it turns out it was the Swimming Clubs booth and the people who were trying to get new members to join were all girls in bikinis. One girl stood at the front of the others, staring at the boys standing in front of her booth.

"Hello, I'm Tamao Ichinose, captain of the swim team. Would you like to swim with us?" the girl asked in a sweet voice that sent all the boys except Christian gaga.

Tamao looked like she was a second year student with turquoise coloured hair and fair skin. She had cyan coloured eyes. She wore a purple bikini and a sarong wrapped around her waist.

"As of now, the swim club consists of only female members. So, any guys joining us will receive special treatment from the seniors." Tamao told all the guys near her, making them go crazy.

'_Perverts.'_ Christian thought with a mental sigh. He was the only one out of the boys currently in front of the booth that was unaffected by girls charms.

"Chris…?" Moka asked with an unsure voice, pulling at Christian's jacket sleeve.

Christian turned to see the uneasy face his friend had as she eyed the swimming club. "Yeah, Moka?" he asked.

"Do…do you want to join this club?" She asked with a nervous voice.

Christian looked from all the guys fighting each other to join the swim club back to his friend. "Not really. Considering everyone hates me in the eyes of these guys, I doubt I will be very welcome in a club like this. Besides, you don't seem comfortable with the idea." He answered.

Moka's face brightened up, happy with the answer. "Then let's go and look at other clubs." She said cheerfully.

However as the two turned to leave, a voice stopped the two friends.

"Ah, are you leaving then?"

The two turned around to see Tamao Ichinose looking at the two of them. Well to be more accurate, Christian. "I was hoping the amazingly strong American Doppelganger would join our club." She said in a flirty tone, earning the attention of every single boy scrabbling to join the Swim Club. They glared at Christian angrily, who was looking from side to side nervously, afraid of the reactions of the surrounding boys.

Christian was flushing with embarrassment, not used to the centre of attention. Especially as it was coming from the female students.

Moka on the other hand was not happy with how friendly Tamao was acting around Christian. She was quick to grab Christian's, giving Tamao a dirty look. "I'm sorry but, Christian and I were going to look at some other clubs." Moka explained in a stern tone. If one were listening closely they would also have detected a hint of jealousy.

However the friendly look on Tamao's face never left as she replied, "Really? Well, it just so happens that the Swimming Club is holding a swimsuit contest and the members from all the different clubs will be there. Why don't you come as well? That way, you don't need search for them as they will all be in the same place. Instead of looking for them, let them come to you."

Christian was still unsure about the idea, especially due to the Swimsuit Contest; however he could see the logic to Tamao's suggestion. "With my current rep at school, I highly doubt other clubs are going to come over and ask me to join but, it does make some sense." Christian sighed. "What do you think, Moka?" Christian knew his friend was nervous about the idea and he wasn't about to force Moka to go with him if she didn't want to it gave him an excuse not to go.

Moka unconsciously gripped her Rosario, nervously looking at Christian. "Well...the thing is..." she began to explain.

"I heard that you're a vampire, Moka Akashiya." Tamao interrupted. "I wonder if all the rumours about them are true."

"What rumours?" Christian asked, curious about what the girls were talking about.

"It's nothing." Moka quickly answered as she moved to stand in front of Christian. "We'll be there!" she declared to Tamao.

Tamao's smile grew slightly at the statement. "Good." She replied as she walked away with the rest of her club. "Don't forget you swimsuits."

Christian gave Moka a concerned look as he looked at her stare daggers into Tamao's back. '_What was that all about?'_ he asked himself. "Moka, are you sure your ok with this? We don't have to go if you don't want to." He said to her.

Moka looked a little relieved at the comment but she still seemed sad. "As much as I don't want to go it will give us a chance to join other clubs. Plus...I already said we'd go." She replied with resignation. She then grabbed his arm and began to walk towards the pool slowly. "C'mon we may as well go now and get it over with."

As Christian walked with Moka, he couldn't help but worry about her. What was she not telling him?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian could honestly say that he wasn't ready for the scene that awaited him at the pool. As he stood there in his black and green swim trunks he found himself flushing with wide eyes at the scene before him.

It could only be described as every teenage boy's fantasy. There were pretty girls in bikinis everywhere he looked. The guys who had joined the club were going mental trying to get their attention while gazing dazedly as they interacted with them with no signs of rejection. The girls were splashing and giggling with the boys. It seemed too good to be true they were getting along.

Christian tore his eyes away from the scene to look at Moka, who was still standing at the metal chain link fence that surrounded the pool. She was still wearing her school uniform and she looked extremely uncomfortable and skittish just being around the pool. Worried, Christian decided to talk to her.

"Christian!"

Christian stopped and turned towards the voice that had called him only for his face to light up like a Christmas tree. "Ku-Kurumu!" He exclaimed. "Wh-What are you wearing?" he asked, his voice extremely squeaky.

"Do you like it?" Kurumu asked with a smirk, doing an alluring pose. She was wearing a yellow two piece swimsuit. The top part of the bikini also left very little to the imagination. She didn't give him any time to answer as she grabbed one of his arms and pulled it between her breasts. "Christian, can you please teach me how to swim?" she asked innocently.

Christian's face was as red as it could possibly get. "Umm…Ku…Kurumu…yo-your…bre…" he tried to say.

Kurumu supported him with a blush of her own. Suddenly, she reached behind her and began to untie her bikinis knot, stopping just before it became undone. "Yeah, they are hurting a bit." She commented, slowly beginning to undo the knot further.

Steam shot out of Christian's ears as he found himself unable to think straight.

'_Today's the day I make Christian mine.' _Kurumu thought, internally smirking. She stopped messing with the top half of the bikini and re-tied the knot. She then began to mess with the bottom half of the suit. "Do you think this swimsuit is a little tight on me?" she asked flirtatiously.

*KLONG*

Suddenly a large gold wash pan fell from the sky and hit Kurumu on the head, knocking her to the ground.

Yukari suddenly appeared out of nowhere and latched on to Christian. "Teach me too!" she exclaimed as she pulled on Christians arm. The witch was wearing a blue one piece swimsuit however she was still wearing her hat. While Christian wasn't looking, Yukari sent a glare to her succubus friend/rival. '_I won't let you have your way with him Kurumu. Christian belongs to me. Or Moka…'_ She thought.

Kurumu then grabbed Christian's other arm and tried to pull the boy away from Yukari. "What are you doing? He's mine!" Kurumu cried as she pulled.

Yukari pulled him back towards her. "No he's not!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Give it up you flat chested little girl!" Kurumu shouted as the game of tug of war continued.

"It's not like bigger is better!" Yukari countered.

Kurumu then stopped the game and put an arm behind her head and the other underneath her breast. "Really? Because when I was your age mine were already this size." She mocked.

Yukari looked down and for a second looked disheartened before a determined look entered her eye. "Hey, did you know that the bigger they are, the faster they sag."

That ticked Kurumu off. "What. Was. That?" she asked slowly.

All of the sudden the two began fighting. Kurumu would put Yukari in a headlock and Yukari would get out of it and jump on Kurumu's back and pull her hair. The cycle then began to repeat itself for a while.

Christian took this 'gifted' opportunity to go and talk to Moka. As Moka saw his approach, her expression went from completely nervous to relieve and comfort. "Moka, are you alright?" Christian asked upon reaching her.

"I'm fine." Moka said simply, nervousness still in her voice.

"Moka, you're clearly not." He responded. "You have been like this ever since we arrived. You haven't stepped one foot inside the pool area and you're looking at the water like it's a death trap. What's wrong? I'm only worried about you."

Moka's face blushed slightly at Christian's comments, happy to know Christian cared for her.

"Christian…It's…you see…" Moka began before she was interrupted.

Suddenly Tamao appeared at Christian's side. Her normal smile still present on her face. There was something about that smile that Christian didn't trust.

"Enjoying yourself?" Tamao asked Christian with a sickly sweet smile.

Christian turned to her and gave a nervous chuckle as Moka huffed upon the other girl's appearance.

"It's not exactly what I had in mind." Christian replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you can't exactly enjoy what the Swim Club has to offer unless you get in the water." Tamao replied with a pouty tone. She neither gave Christian the chance to reply nor Moka the chance to protest as she quickly took one of Christian's arms and began dragging him towards the pool.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moka sat at the side of the fence to the pool, brimming with unrivalled jealousy as she watched Tamao give Christian a private 'swimming lesson'.

"Come on, move your arms outward then inward." She instructed as she forced Christian arms to make the movements. Suddenly she moved in a little closer to Christian. Seeing this Moka's jealousy grew exponentially to the level where if you were to look at her you could swear to see small amounts of flames coming off her.

"Um…Tamao?" Christian began, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "You're a little close."

"What? Don't you like it? I would have thought a guy like you would love to have a girl near you. Especially since everyone else in the school hates you."

Suddenly Christian realised something. "You're right. So why don't you hate me?" He asked, suddenly standing up and looking at her with a questioning look. Everyone else in the school hated his guts for practically killing Yukari's Class Rep. Why was this girl being so nice to him?

Tamao however didn't even hesitate in her answer. "I don't tend to judge people by what I have heard about them." She explained, her smile still present. "To me, you don't seem to be the kind of person who would simply attack someone in cold blood."

A small smile crept on to Christian's face, he was honestly happy that someone didn't see him as some kind of psycho attacker. However since it had been a long time since another student other than his friends had actually talked to him in a pleasant conversation that it kind of felt weird to him.

"I'm happy to hear that." Christian replied, still slightly unsure.

Tamao continued to smile before she grabbed a hold Christian's arm and began to resume his 'swimming practice'. "You know, I do know how to swim." Christian commented with a sigh.

"I know," Tamao commented. "We're just making you…better." She said as she rubbed her assets against his arm as she pulled it back causing Christian to turn bright red.

Moka was now seething with anger as she watched the whole thing. '_Stupid, Christian. Acting all flirty with her.' _She thought. She watched for another minute or so before the final straw came when Tamao pressed herself against Christian's back. "That's enough!" she shouted, earning the two teen's attentions.

At first, Christian looked absolutely relieved by Moka's intervention, however the look on her face automatically turned that emotion to fear. Tamao on the hand showed no emotion whatsoever other than her normal, creepy, ever present smile.

"Christian, you really wanted to join the swim club just so you could meet girls, didn't you!?" Moka accused.

Christian was shocked by Moka's accusation, his expression changing to a hurt one. "Moka, you know that's not what I'm doing here." Christian protested.

However, Moka's anger had reached a level where she was no longer willing to let Christian even speak. "Don't you dare give me that, Christian Hawke!" Moka screamed gaining the attention of everyone else at the pool. Seeing the fight between Moka and Christian, the boys at the academy glared happily. Moka Akashiya was finally turning on the Gaijin from America. They were at a pool with girls who actually seemed to want them and the prettiest girl in school seemed to ending whatever relationship she had with the most hated person in the school. To them, this day was the best day of their lives. "I'm not putting up with this!" Moka continued, oblivious to the attention she had gained from her outburst. "Goodbye!" she finished before she began to stomp off.

However before she could even make it two feet, Tamao had splashed some water at Moka, causing her to jump away to avoid being hit by the water.

Christian noticed that all of the colour in Moka's face had drained leaving her pale with fear. '_Is she afraid of the water?' _Christian wondered as he watched her reaction.

Tamao stared at Moka with a smile which appeared to be a smirk. "You two sound like an old married couple." She commented. "Listen, Akashiya. There's one major rule in life that I was forced to learn in my freshmen year. The only thing a boy and a girl need to know when they grow up, is take or be taken, if you get the meaning. This is the swimming club, Akashiya, so if you're not here to swim, go bother someone else." Tamao finished as she splashed some more water at Moka, hitting her slightly on the leg.

Moka's face became even paler as she began to quickly run away.

"Moka! Wait!" Christian cried to no avail sticking out his hand trying to reach her despite her already being gone. Christian put his arm down and looked down to the ground, sad that his friend had gone. He was brought out of his thought when someone put their hand on his shoulder. Christian turned around expecting to see Tamao or even Kurumu or Yukari however it appeared that the person who had come over to him was just the person he needed to see at the time.

"Hey there Bro."

"Zack…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moka had managed to run a good way away from the pool until she found her way to an alley between two buildings. Her teeth were gritted in pain and blue sparks were shooting over her body giving her tiny electric shocks. To vampires like Moka, water was a great weakness that even in her sealed state she felt intense pain.

Her Rosario suddenly glowed to life, signifying that Inner Moka's conscious was now active. **"You fool!" **Inner Moka scolded. **"Why did even go near the pool? You should have stayed away. You know what water does to us." **She continued.

"I know, but I…I just…I want to be with Christian." The Outer Moka said, shivering in pain.

"**Fool, Even Hawke saw that you were scared. He gave you the opportunity to leave several times but you wanted to be in club with him so much that you risked our safety. Now look at you. The human may not know a lot about Vampires, but he does know when his friends are in pain." **Outer Moka's eyes widened with realisation that Christian had been worried about her the entire time they had been at the pool. And He had given her the chance to leave, several times, but she had always declined, fearing what he would do 'with' Tamao if she left. **"It doesn't matter now." **Inner Moka continued. **"Don't go back to the pool, and forget about Hawke. He doesn't understand us; he's not worth the trouble." **

Moka pulled her legs close, hiding her face as she cringed with fear. A few soft sobs escaping her eyes. But the thing she was truly upset about though was the huge metaphorical wall that had come between her and Christian. "Chris…" she whimpered as she continued to cry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the pool, Christian and Zack were sitting at the side of the pool, their feet hanging in the water as they watched Kurumu and Yukari fight in a contest that the club members were hosting. Christian had wanted to go off after Moka but Zack had stopped him telling him they needed to talk.

"So what are you doing here?" Christian finally asked after a minute of silence.

"I came because I heard the 'murderous gaijin had joined the swimming club'" Zack quoted in a mocking voice. They stayed quiet for another minute before Christian broke it.

"So…what do you want to talk about?" Christian asked Zack, turning his head to see Zack gazing out into space.

"Oh, I just wanted to catch up." He replied, swinging his legs. Christian noticed his friend was wearing white swim trunks with blue flaming patterns. His chest was unexposed, showing a well-developed six pack. Christian had noticed many of the girls in the swim club blush heavily when they passed by them and caught a glance of his friend. Christian himself was muscular in his own right due to his plumber training but Zack was a lot more refined. Christian couldn't help but wonder how his friend had gotten that well toned.

"You do realise there are a lot of girls giving you glances, right?" Christian asked him.

"So?" Zack replied. "It doesn't really matter to me. If one girl comes after you, they've all come after you."

Christian looked at his friend in surprise, he couldn't honestly say he felt the same way, especially since he had, had three different girls throwing themselves at him for the past few weeks. "So this scene does nothing for you?" he asked, gesturing to the pool where Kurumu and Yukari had somehow managed to gather other girls to assist in their mini battle.

"Do what for me?" Zack asked, causing Christian to sweat drop.

"Never mind…" Christian sighed, slightly exasperated. "Speaking of girls, do you have any idea why Moka ran off?" he asked, still concerned about his friend.

"Why wouldn't she run off!?" Zack suddenly exclaimed, springing out his arms in a flailing motion, almost hitting Christian. "She's a vampire! Don't you know anything about your friends?! I was surprised she even came that close to the pool!"

"What do you mean?" Christian asked, having no idea what his friend was talking about.

"You honestly don't know?" Zack questioned. "Vampires can't stand water." He went on to explain. "It quite literally saps their powers and could potentially kill them. A single drop gives them a massive electric shock."

Christian was shocked by this new revelation, his eyes widening in realisation. He had seen how scared and nervous Moka had been when they had arrived, hell, she had been panicking at the booth, and he had led her into what had practically been a death trap to her. He was an idiot. He needed to find Moka and apologise. However before he got up, he caught sight of Tamao at the other end of the pool talking with some other members of the Swimming Club. He then remembered the first thing Tamao had said to Moka when they had met her earlier.

"_I heard that you're a vampire, Moka Akashiya. I wonder if all the rumours about them are true." _

It was then that Christian realised Tamao had known about Moka's weakness the entire time she had been there, and she had said nothing. Then she had actually splashed Moka, which meant that she was currently on her own and in pain. Anger began to fill Christian that this girl would purposely hurt his friend. He was defiantly going to leave the Swim Club, but not before he gave the bitch of a captain a peace of his mind.

As he got up, Zack turned his head to look at his friend with a knowing smile. "Whatcha going to do now?" He asked childishly.

"I'm just going to have a 'pleasant conversation' with the captain before I leave." Christian replied, not taking his eyes of Tamao.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Zack asked innocently.

"Not at all." Christian said with gritted teeth as he jumped into the pool and began walking towards Tamao, Zack following suit.

With these two boys teamed up, Tamao would have hell to pay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the alley, Moka had managed to regain a little of her strength and had managed to make it back to her feet. However, she had to lean against the wall for support so she could steady herself. She was fully prepared to go back to the pool and apologise to Christian, but her Inner self wasn't ready to let that happen. **"Don't even think about it." **She reprimanded. **"Do you really want to go back there and go through all that again?" **Outer Moka frowned, but Inner Moka wasn't through. **"End your relationship with that human. He doesn't understand your needs, he never will." **

"That's not true!" Moka shouted out, not believing her Inner self. "He's not like that!"

She remembered all the times Christian had stood up for her, Kurumu, Yukari and most recently Zack. He had risked his life in order so that he could protect them. It was because he cared for them, because she and the others were his friends. He never cared what happened to him, all he cared about was that they were safe and happy. That was why he had been trying to find a club that they could all belong to.

"**Even if that's true, you know you can't swim with them." **Inner Moka reminded, a small, undetectable trace of sadness in her voice. **"We couldn't even go near the water…"**

"I don't care." Moka said, moving much better than before with new determination. "I just…I want…I just want to be with Christian!" she cried before she began to make her way back towards the pool. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian and Zack marched up to Tamao with stern looks on their faces. They planned to have a small 'chat' with Tamao then they were going to grab Kurumu and Yukari and leave to try and find Moka.

Tamao, who was still talking to the other girls from the club, hadn't noticed their approach until they were standing right in front of her.

"Oh, hello Christian, and you must be the infamous Zackery Orion." She greeted with a smile. Both boys said nothing but continued to look at her angrily. Tamao noticed the looks but her smile never faltered. She then turned to the other girls. "You know what to do." She said simply before turning back to the boys. The other girls giggled slightly before nodding and swimming off, strange smiles on their faces. "What can I do for you Christian?" Tamao asked once the girls had gone.

"I have something I want to say and one question." Christian put simply, his eyes being overshadowed by his hair.

"What do you want to say?" Tamao asked, her smile finally disappearing and being replaced with a frown, much to the happiness of Christian and Zack.

"First, Me and Zack, and Kurumu and Yukari if they want to, won't be joining the swimming club. After what we have seen, we don't think it is the club for us." Christian put simply, Zack was smirking at how lightly he had put it. He knew how much Christian wanted to make a scene at that moment.

"That's a shame." Tamao said with mock sadness. "And you question?"

"Did you know that water can hurt vampires?" Zack asked, both boys already knowing the answer, they only wanted to confirm it.

"I have heard that, yes." Tamao replied, once again smirking, she knew where this conversation was going too. "Why does that matter?" she asked innocently.

Christian's fists were now clenched and shaking slightly as he tried to contain his growing anger. "What it means is you purposely splashed Moka, full well knowing that it would cause her harm." He said through gritted teeth. Zack was now looking at Christian with a slightly worried expression, his friend was getting angry again and it did not end well for the last person who did that considering he was still recovering.

"Aww... you really infatuated with that girl aren't you?" Tamao mocked. "C'mon, that girl was only holding you back here. Now that's she's gone, it will be better for everyone." Tamao reasoned unsuccessfully.

"But not for me." Christian said simply before he began to turn to leave. "As I said before, I will not be-"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Christian was interrupted by a yell of terror that caused him and Zack to look away from Tamao to look at the commotion. What they saw was most of the girls from the swim club biting the guys who had joined on the neck, shoulders or arms and turning them in to shrivelled, pruned husk.

"What's happening?!" Christian asked Zack who now had a look of realisation on his face.

"Bro, we need to get out of the pool now!" He shouted as he began making his way to the ledge.

"Why?" Christian asked as he followed his friend.

"Because the girls from the club are mermaids!" Zack replied as he reached the side and climbed out, holding out his hand for Christian to grab so he could pull him out of the pool.

"Mer-?" Christian began before a rope made of seaweed shot out of the water and wrapped itself around Christians waist, pulling towards the deep end of the pool.

"Bro!" Zack cried out, catching the still fighting Kurumu and Yukari's attentions. They stopped their fight to notice Christian being pulled further into the pool.

"Chris!" Kurumu shouted, transforming into her monster form.

"Hang on, were coming!" Yukari cried, pulling out her wand from nowhere. However before she or Kurumu could move, they found themselves held in the grasps of remaining swim club girls.

"Let go!" Kurumu shouted as she struggled to no avail. "Let go of me you bitches!"

"Get off of me you jerk!" Yukari cried, dropping her wand in the process of struggling.

Zack saw this and was torn between helping the still being dragged Christian, or Kurumu and Yukari. Realising that it would be more helpful to Christian if the others helped, he quickly ran over towards the girls. As he ran towards them he cried, "Normally it goes against my nature to hit girls but in this case I can make an exception!" with that, Zack jumped in the air and kicked two of the unsuspecting girls by performing the splits. The kick knocked the two girls out and surprised the other girls enough to allow Kurumu and Yukari break the hold. Kurumu flew straight up into the air, dragging two other girls with her. After a quick circle in the air, the two mermaids came loose and fell into the trees surrounding the pool.

"Yahoohoo!" Kurumu cried triumphantly as she looked at the two knocked out girls before flying back to the pool.

When Yukari got free, she went straight for her wand. Within instants of her grabbing it, golden washtubs fell from the sky and struck the untransformed mermaids around her, knocking them out and causing them to fall to the ground. "Take that!" She shouted, still holding her wand in front of her confidently. Once Kurumu had come back to the ground Zack ran over to the girls.

"You girls okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're fine, thanks for the assist." Kurumu replied before looking over to Christian who was still struggling against the seaweed. "C'mon, we need to save Chris!" she cried. However before they could move, ten mermaids appeared out of the water blocking their route, hissing menacingly at them.

"Looks like we still have some fish to fry." Zack quipped, getting into a fighting stance.

"Let's end this quickly." Kurumu agreed, her nails growing out. "Christian needs our help."

"This shouldn't take too long with us working together." Yukari added, readying her wand. With that, the three friends jumped into the pool towards the mermaids

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back with Christian, the boy was now far into the deep end of the pool. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist as someone held him tight against them. It didn't take a genius to work out who was holding him. Christian turned to scowl at none other than Tamao; however Christian could tell she had transformed into her monster form. Her ears were now some kind of fin like appendage with a large, orangey fish tail sticking out of the water behind her.

"Sorry Chrissy boy, I can't just let you escape." Tamao said in a mocking tone, her smile becoming more menacing by the second. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time." She remarked.

"I didn't know I interested you that much." Christian countered sarcastically. Even though he was putting up a cool façade he was actually quite scared at this point. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zack, Kurumu and Yukari were still fighting the other mermaids and there was no way they would make it to him in time before Tamao did to him what the other swim club girls to the guys. He tried reaching for the Omnitrix, at this point any of the forms he could transform into would be useful. However Tamao grabbed his arm to keep it away from the device.

"I don't think so." Tamao commented with a gleeful smile. "You can't transform unless you use your limiter, right?" She taunted.

Christian was beginning to lose his cool now, it was worse when he noticed more of the swarm of mermaids circling him and Tamao like sharks.

"Come on, Tamao."

"Don't hog him all to yourself."

"I want to taste him too"

"Yeah, me too."

"I'm sorry that we have been so rough with you. But you see, I've had my eyes on you since the school year started and I saw you at the opening ceremony." Tamao explained as her mouth elongated and showed rows of razor sharp teeth to be visible. Suddenly she leaned in close and took a giant sniff of his wet hair. "You have such an intoxicating scent…much like a human." With that, Tamao moved to bite Christian's neck.

"Christian!"

Tamao found herself interrupted by a familiar voice. Everyone looked to the side of the pool to see Moka standing near the water's edge. She took a few steps closer before stalling right before the pool, regarding it with fear.

Seeing this, Tamao moved Christian closer to her and began to mock Moka. "Aww… Come to save your friend. Unfortunately a vampire like you can't fight me while I'm in the water. It's-"

However she found herself startled into silence when Moka selflessly dived headfirst into the water at the deep end. For a single moment nothing happened. Then, suddenly large amounts of electrical discharges began to spring to life throughout the pool. Moka appeared for one moment, flailing her arms as she tried to take in much needed oxygen.

"Moka!" Christian shouted in concern, trying to get to her. Unfortunately, Tamao's hold was strong. "Let me go!" Christian shouted, thrashing in order to free himself. "I have to save her! Unfortunately though, he couldn't get out. Tears began to form in his eyes as realised he may be unable to save his best friend.

Then, like a miracle, Christian felt Tamao hold break. He fell slightly forwards before catching himself. He turned around to see Zack holding Tamao back using his arms.

"GO!" Zack shouted, struggling to keep Tamao in line. "Save her!"

Christian didn't need telling twice. He automatically turned around and activated the Omnitrix. He quickly scrolled through the selections until he found just the one he needed. Slamming down on the core, Christian dived under the water as the transformation took place. Everyone had to shield their eyes as a magnificent green glow shone from the water. As Christian transformed, he reached out and grabbed Moka. Holding her close to him, Christian ripped off the Rosario with his now webbed hands, hoping that the effects of the water would affect her less if she were in here true form. Suddenly the water turned a mixture of red and green as a massive amount of demonic aura was released.

Before anyone could figure out what was going on, a figure leapt out of the pool and landed on the pool patio.

"Ripjaws!" the creature called out, a semi-conscious Inner Moka in his arms.

Ripjaws had light grey scales with green eyes. He had a fish like head with green fins on his forearms, head and back and wore black braces on his arms and neck. He had three webbed claws on each hand and two webbed toes on each foot. He wore a black loincloth that reached down past his ankles and trailed on the floor. On his waist was a green belt with the Omnitrix symbol on it.

Inner Moka coughed up a little water before glaring at the alien. "You idiot! It took you long enough!"

"It's better to be late than never." Ripjaws replied in a deep gasping voice. He carried her over to the fence around the pool before putting her down gently. He then extended his large mouth and tore a hole in the metal fence by biting it off. He threw it aside before turning to Moka. "Get as many people out as you can. I'm gonna stop those fish from eating anyone else." He told her.

Inner Moka snarled at Ripjaws as she spat out. "Hawke, I am a proud vampire! I have already told you I don't orders from anyone, least of all from an idiotic moron who doesn't consider others feelings."

"I didn't know about your weakness to water!" Ripjaws defended, knowing she was talking about herself and the Outer Moka.

"That's no excuse." Inner Moka retorted. "You should have considered the other Moka's feelings! Instead, all you thought about was yourself thinking you and her were on equal grounds, you never even considered she could be hurt in this!"

"I did consider it!" Ripjaws shouted back, surprising Inner Moka. "I saw how afraid she was and constantly offered her the chance to leave, knowing she was terrified of something here!" Once he had finished he suddenly began to feel strange. "W-we can argue about this la-*cough*-later! Just ge...*cough*...get every...*cough*...one... *COUGH*, *COUGH*!" Suddenly Ripjaws began to stumble before he fell on to the ground on all fours, gasping deeply to the point where he was wheezing.

Inner Moka looked startled at the sight. "What's going on? Why are you...?"

"It's...Ripjaws's...weakness." Ripjaws managed to wheeze out as the gills on his neck began to shrink with each of his dying breaths. "I can't...stay on land...for very long. If I'm on land for more than a few minutes...then I'll dry out."

Inner Moka was shocked by the revelation. She had always believed Christian's alien forms to be invincible, it had never occurred to her that they had weaknesses. She attempted to lift Ripjaws so she could get him back into the pool, but the water had sapped too much of her strength and she found the alien too heavy to lift. "Hawke! Hang on!" She told the wheezing alien before turning towards her other self's fighting friends. "Kurumu!" She exclaimed, earning the fighting succubus's attention. "It's Hawke! He needs your help!" Inner Moka shouted, disgusted with herself that she was asking for help from a lower level monster.

Upon hearing the boy she loved needed her help, Kurumu immediately shot out of the pool, leaving Zack and Yukari to handle the mermaids. Tamao, seeing Kurumu fly out over to the downed Inner Moka and Ripjaws, smirked as she thought of a way to end the Gaijin.

Kurumu reached Inner Moka in an instant, she landed on the ground and knelt down next to the dying Ripjaws. "What's happening to him?!" She demanded, suddenly very worried.

"He needs to get into the water." Inner Moka told the Succubus. "If he doesn't get into water soon then he'll die."

Kurumu gasped before gaining a more determined expression. Together, she and Inner Moka lifted up Ripjaws and began to carry him towards the water. However, just before they reached the water, a lasso of seaweed came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Ripjaws's leg. The two girls turned to see Tamao and three other mermaids holding on to the end of the line. With all their strength, the four mermaids swung the vine like material and tore Ripjaws from the girls grasp and swung him over to the other side of the pool, far from any help.

Tamao then cackled, "So out of all the forms he could transform in to, Christian chose to pick a fish out of water. Not too bright of a choice was it?"

"Christian!" Kurumu shouted desperately before trying to fly over to him, only to be stopped by more mermaids.

Inner Moka weakly tried to make her way over to her comrade/friend however Tamao noticed and swam over to the side of the pool. "Oh no, you don't! You may be the strongest monster here, but you're just a beached minnow in our territory!"

With that statement, Tamao and some of the other mermaids that were left shot up in a dolphin like stance and began to spray water with water from the pool, weakening her further. However Inner Moka kept moving despite the onslaught of water coming at her, desperate to save Christian.

As they kicked, the other mermaids taunted her. "Drink it! Drink it! Drink it! Drink it! Drink it!" They recited menacingly.

Inner Moka's steps became slower as the water continued to spray her. Soon the pressure became too much for her and she dropped to one knee, the water taking its toll on her strength. She looked over to the collapsed body of Ripjaws, whose breathing appeared to becoming more staggered. A small unnoticed tear ran down her face, undetectable from the water. '_Christian...'_ she thought sadly.

Suddenly, the water onslaught stopped. Inner Moka's eyes widened to see several of the mermaids falling over with wash tubs on their heads.

"Take that you hussies!" Yukari cried out, appearing next to Inner Moka.

"Don't forget about me!" Zack cried, appearing out of nowhere, using the mermaids heads as stepping stones causing them to fall over and stop there attack.

"We won't let you harm Christian or Moka!" Kurumu shouted, flying through the mermaids and landing in front of Yukari and Zack. All three teens eyed the mermaids with smirking expressions.

Zack cocked his head round to look at Inner Moka. "We'll handle these guys, you save Bro." He told her.

Inner Moka struggled to her feet before glaring at the boy. "I don't take orders." She told him in a cold tone.

"Come on, we know the water has weakened you to the point where you can barely stand. Let us handle this. As Bro would say, we're friends; we stick out for one another." Zack replied before jumping at one of the mermaids and kneeing her to the face sending her flying.

Inner Moka then looked towards Kurumu and Yukari who both gave her a nod before jumping back into the fray. The vampire girl didn't know what to say; suddenly she was the one who was the dead weight. It felt strange to her. However at that point she had bigger problems to worry about. With new found determination, she made her way over to Ripjaws, who was only barely conscious. The alien form was lying on its back, its chest was constantly moving up and down with no luck as he tried desperately to respire. Inner Moka automatically moved to pick up the alien so she could throw him into the pool, but she found she had no strength to do so, the water had sapped all of it. Beginning to panic, Inner Moka tried desperately to get Ripjaws to move on his own or to at least help her move him, but it was no use. He was too dehydrated.

"Hawke, stay with me!" Inner Moka pleaded, looking the alien in the eyes. "You cannot die here! Tell me! Tell me how I can help you!" She asked, fear in her eyes

Ripjaws looked at Moka with kind eyes, despite the fact he was suffocating. Slowly he opened his mouth and one word escaped the alien's scaly lips. "...Symbol..." He gasped.

Inner Moka looked at him confused as to what he meant before Ripjaws spoke again. "...The...symbol..." With that the alien fell unconscious from the strain of speaking.

Inner Moka truly began to panic, she had no strength and Christian had just fallen unconscious and was now extremely close to deaths door. All he had told her was something about a symbol. But she had no idea what he meant. She scanned Ripjaws's limp body hoping for a clue before she laid her eyes on the Omnitrix symbol on his belt. "Could it be...?" Inner Moka said to herself as moved to press it. "Please, let this save you, Christian." She said softly to herself as she smacked her hand hard against symbol, as if the extra force would help. Upon her hands contact with the symbol, Ripjaws's eyes shot open and gained a determined look. Suddenly, the symbol exploded with green light, signifying the change. Inner Moka, as well as the people fighting in the pool, were blinded by the light that engulfed the pool area.

Knowing what the light meant, Zack, Kurumu and Yukari all cheered triumphantly as the light meant that Christian was going to be okay. Inner Moka let out a sigh of relief and smiled as she felt a warm feeling spread over her. It felt strangely comfortable as she found herself bathed in the light. As quickly as it appeared, the light disappeared. Inner Moka, Zack, Kurumu and Yukari all expected to see Christian standing there in either his human form or another of his monster forms, however as the light faded, they saw…nothing. There was no sign of Christian anywhere.

Kurumu was the first out of everyone to recover. "Where is he?!" She shouted. "Moka, where's Christian!?"She shouted to the vampire girl.

Inner Moka looked around honestly had no idea what had happened. She looked around confused before she heard a quiet, cold and raspy voice whisper to her, "Get the other out of the pool."

Not knowing where the voice came from, Inner Moka decided, against her better judgement and all her principles, to follow the voice's instructions. "Zack, Kurumu, Yukari!" She snapped, getting their attentions, "Get out of the pool now!" she ordered.

"Why?" Kurumu questioned.

"Just do it!" Inner Moka shouted back, getting annoyed.

"Fine!" Kurumu replied with a huff, spreading her wings and flying over to her friends and grabbing them by the wrists and hoisting them out of the pool.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Tamao shouted mockingly. "The party is only just getting start- brrr…when did it get soooooo coooold." As Tamao was speaking, she and the rest of the mermaids suddenly felt extremely cold, the waters temperature dropping by the second.

"That, would be me…" A disembodied voice came out of nowhere, causing everyone to look around in surprise.

"Who said that?!" Tamao shouted out to the air.

"Me…" The voice replied. Suddenly a shape emerged from the pool, rising slowly from out of the water. At first it was barely visible, all the people around the pool could only make out the monsters shape.

Suddenly the creature became more visible. It appeared to be wearing a blue hooded, cloak. Pointing out from beneath the robe were two toed, black feet with an extra toe like extension at the back of the ankle. He looked like a phantom.

"What is that?" Yukari asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Zack asked her in a teasing tone. "That's a hero."

The creatures cloak suddenly unfurled revealing it to be four wings. The creature's full body was now shown. It had a blue body with black and white spots on its arms and legs that resembled ice chunks, a light blue torso, and large green eyes. It had three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand. However the most noticeable feature was the symbol on its chest, a green hourglass.

"It's Chris!" Yukari shouted out happily.

"Way to go Bro!" Zack cried, fist pumping the air.

"Yahoohoo!" Kurumu exclaimed joyously. "End this Christian!"

Even Inner Moka, who was normally so stoic, fell to her knees in relief. Another, single tear falling from her eye.

"So you managed to survive!" Tamao mocked. "Who do you think you are?"

The creature looked at Tamao with its green eyes which seemed scare Tamao for some reason.

"I'm Big Chill!" The creature announced.

Tamao gawked at the alien. "Big Chill?" she asked. "What a lame name." She mocked. "What can he do?"

Big Chill flexed his wrist and sent Tamao a smirk that unsettled her. "Nothing much." He answered. "Just…this!" He exclaimed, inhaling a lot of air before pointing his head towards the water and exhaling. Suddenly a frosty blast shot out of his mouth and began to freeze the water. The layer of ice spread across the pool, trapping any of the mermaids in place as they tried to get out of the pool.

The mermaids shivered uncontrollably from their frosty prison, the top half of their bodies encased in ice. Tamao was the only one who had managed to get away from the attack. Before ice layer had reached her, she had swum underwater and launched herself in to the air as the ice passed her by. She was now sitting on top of the ice, looking around at her fellow, trapped mermaids.

"No...this can't be happening..." Tamao murmured in denial, her eyes wide in shock. "This was our domain...how could we be beaten so easily?"

"You were too cocky." The cold voice of Big Chill explained as he flew down to her, upon landing his wings folding backup into a robe. "Now who's a fish out of water?" He mocked, his weird mouth shifting into something that resembled a smirk.

Tamao looked at Big Chill with so much anger. "You...you did this..." She said angrily, her mouth turning back into her sharp teeth. "You'll pay!" She shouted lunging at him. Inner Moka, Kurumu, Zack and Yukari watched in shock that the mermaid still had some fight in her. Their eyes widening in surprise when Big Chill let her bite his arm.

"Chris!" Kurumu shouted.

"She's gonna drain him dry!" Yukari exclaimed in fear.

However, Zack started chuckling.

"What's so funny?!" Kurumu shouted at him, disgusted that he would laugh at his friends suffering.

"Bro's fine." He told them.

"What?" Both Yukari and Kurumu said in unison.

"It's true." Inner Moka confirmed look.

Both girls turned back towards their friend to see that he was indeed okay.

Tamao may have tried to bite his arm, but the teeth had never touched Big Chill. Instead, they had passed straight through him. The alien had become intangible when Tamao had tried to bite him, leaving him unscathed and the mermaid holding her mouth in pain.

"I It mi Tonge!" Tamao shouted in pain, holding her mouth. She shifted back into her human form so she could stand on the ice.

"Here, let me help you with that." Big Chill said, blowing a small cold blast at the mermaid. Tamao moved her hands away from her mouth as if to block the attack, but that left her mouth exposed. So when the blast hit Tamao it encased her mouth in ice, preventing her from talking.

Tamao tried to claw at the makeshift gag to get it off but it seemed to be stuck there until it melted. For the time being she would only be able to communicate from illegible muffles.

"There, that's a massive improvement." Big Chill remarked as her began to levitate over to his friends. He was greeted with cheers from Yukari and Zack and a bear hug from Kurumu. Zack had also made a joke about cool sushi. Before Big Chill turned back to human form, he turned to the Inner Moka who appeared to have regained some of her strength and was glaring angrily at the mermaid on the new ice rink. "That ice will hold if you walk on it." Big Chill told her, knowing exactly what she wanted to do.

The vampire gave a small nod of gratitude before she walked on to the ice and towards the now quivering Tamao. Inner Moka allowed her fearsome aura to wash over Tamao's body like a wave of dread. Despite wanting to, Tamao found herself unable move, frozen from fear. As Inner Moka approached she spoke calmly and with a small smirk on her face, adding to Tamao's fear.

"So I'm a beached minnow, am I?" She said in a mocking tone. "This is your territory, is it?" Tamao shook her head and waved her arms trying to take back what she had said despite she couldn't talk. "Well, look around you." Inner Moka continued, using her arms to gesture to the now icy pool with mercicles sticking out. "This isn't your territory anymore." She was now standing directly in front of Tamao, towering over her. "And now it's time for you to learn your place." She said as she raised her leg and with what strength she had left, kicked the panicking mermaid in the gut, sending her flying over the pool fence into one of the nearby trees, knocking her out.

Satisfied, Inner Moka walked back to Big Chill and the others. As soon as she reached them, the Omnitrix symbol underneath Big Chill's robe began beeping, signifying his time was up. There was a bright flash of green and Big Chill disappeared, being replaced with Christian.

However as soon as he turned back, Christian put his hands together and bowed before Inner Moka, surprising everyone. "I'm sorry." He said, talking quickly. "I should have considered both your and the other Moka's feelings before bringing you here. Instead I..."

Sensing the anger at his own actions, Inner Moka raised her right hand. Kurumu, Yukari and even Zack thought that Inner Moka was going to slap Christian there and then, but to their surprise, she simply put it on his shoulder. Christian looked up and instead of seeing the anger and annoyance he had been expecting, he saw that the vampire girl had an apologetic expression. "It was...not entirely your fault..." She admitted shakily, not used to admitting her own mistakes. You did try to understand why the other me was so nervous and you did ask her if she wanted to leave several times." Christian had not expected this. At this point he honestly thought he would be keeping Tamao company in the tree. "I didn't realise your various forms had their own weaknesses. You almost died just to get me away from the pool. I'm...sorry...you had to do that." Christian noted that for an apology, it was extremely rusty.

Cautiously, Christian rose until he was once again standing tall. "Soooo, we're good?" He asked hopefully.

A playful smirk spread on Inner Moka's face as she reached out and pulled Christian closer to her face, causing a blush from the teen and the other two girls to get jealous. "Not yet..." Inner Moka said as she revealed her fangs and before anyone could complain, sank her teeth into his neck.

CHUUU!

Christian's eyes went wide from the new sensation. He was used to the Outer Moka sucking his blood; he had never had to deal with Inner Moka being this close to him. Plus the way Inner Moka sucked his blood felt different to the Outer Moka. He didn't know why but it felt a lot more...forceful.

Kurumu and Yukari both looked at the scene in annoyance, although the former was more annoyed than the latter. Zack just stood at the side lines with his hands in his trunks pockets and smiled; happy his friend was getting closer with Moka.

Inner Moka finally pulled away from Christian's neck with a look of satisfaction. "Now we are good." She told him. She then raised her hand as if waiting for something. Christian quickly realised what it was. Reaching into his own trunk pocket, he pulled out the Rosario. He had managed to slip it into his pocket while he was transforming so that it would be safe during the fight. Inner Moka took it without a word and reattached it to her chocker, reverting her back into the sweet, pink haired Outer Moka.

Christian caught her as she fell. He reckoned she would be too tired from the water to do anything but sleep for the moment. So he picked her up bridal style, much to the jealousy of the other two girls, and laid her down on a bench. He told Kurumu and Yukari to get changed so they could leave. As the girls went to get changed, Christian and Zack waited so Moka wouldn't be alone if she woke up. While they waited, the boys had a quick chat about how they were going to explain the schools new ice rink and wondered what rumours were going to be spread about Christian because of it. After all, if anything went wrong that involved fighting these days; Christian would be blamed for it and have to face more abuse the next day. However conversation eventually changed to Zack's fighting skills.

"So you know martial arts?" Christian asked.

"Yep!" Zack confirmed happily.

"That's sweet." Christian remarked. "I know a few forms of martial arts myself." He told his friend. _"As well as several forms of alien martial arts.'_ He thought to himself.

"Cool!" Zack cried, suddenly getting excited. "Hey, do you want to spar sometime in are human forms?" He asked, stars in his eyes.

"Yeah, that'd be alright." Christian replied. "I haven't had a good sparring partner in a while." It was true, the rest had been angry monsters trying to kill him. It would be nice to fight without fear of being killed for once.

"Great. We should set it up sometime soon." Zack said, still excited.

"Ok." Christian replied. The two boy's fist pumped each other before they continued to talk about little things like homework and stuff like that.

Once Kurumu and Yukari came back from changing, the boys quickly got changed before the four took Moka back to her dorm. Zack left them halfway to get the mermaids in the ice help.

As he carried Moka, Christian let out a sigh. He knew the next day was going to be very long.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day started off badly. The student body had heard about the fight from the previous day and blamed Christian not only for freezing the pool and the mermaids who had been stuck in the ice, but also for the boys who had their life source sucked out of them by the mermaids. They off course had ignored the truth when Christian and the others told them exactly what happened and jumped straight to Christian doing it to show his superiority. Therefore Christian was now hated more than ever by the school body.

Christian of course had grown used to the rubbish rumours and ignored them. He was just happy Moka was okay. She had come to school fully healed and as healthy as ever (Christian had given her an extra offering of blood in order to help with her recovery because he felt that it was her fault that she was that weak anyway.).

Another downside of the day was that now, no one would accept Christian into their clubs, fearing he would hurt them. And because Christian was wasn't allowed to join any clubs, Moka, Zack, Kurumu and Yukari refused to join any clubs either, despite their popular demand.

Therefore, at lunch, the five sat at in the cafeteria depressed.

"So…what are we going to do now?" Zack asked.

"Dunno." Kurumu replied, her head on the table.

The others didn't offer Zack an answer and so the five settled for cast down expressions that pretty much showed how they were feeling.

"Why so glum?" A sudden cheerful voice asked. The five turned to see Miss Nekonome smiling cheerfully at them.

"We don't have a club to join." Christian told her sadly.

"Oh, that's no problem!" Miss Nekonome replied cheerfully with a knowing smile. "Why don't you all join the Newspaper Club? All our members graduated last year so it's pretty empty."

"That's not a bad idea." Christian remarked, perking up. "What do you say, Moka?"

"It sounds like a good idea to me." Moka replied.

"Hey, I'm joining too!" Kurumu explained, shooting out of her chair. "If Christian's joining, then so am I. I'm not letting you or Inner Moka snatch him away."

"Me too! Me too!" Yukari added in a cheerful voice.

"Sounds like fun." Zack remarked. "I'll join too."

"Alright! Talk about a lucky break. Looks like the Newspaper Clubs going to have new blood after all!" Miss Nekonome cheered happily.

At the 'blood' remark, Moka's eyes shine deviously as she lunged at Christian with her fangs exposed.

CHUUU!

"Ahhhh! Moka! I already gave you two pints today! Christian exclaimed as Kurumu and Yukari tried to pull her of off him.

**And there you go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. In case anyone noticed, the Big Chill used was from Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. He just looks cooler. **

**If you have any questions, either PM me or leave a comment in the reviews. See you soon. Bye!**


End file.
